Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass
by Hikari no Vikki
Summary: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness wishing to exact revenge.
1. Dark Beginnings

Chapter One: Dark Beginnings

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 1

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda. If I did, there'd be a lot more kissing scenes. In both series.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Note:**

Revisions! Whoo! The results were locked in on January 1, 2010, and you all voted for Harry Potter and the Spirit Riders (now Phantom Hourglass)! Hopefully, if the story didn't make a lot of sense before, it does now. I don't have a sketch of this yet, but I will soon. Hagrid's accent's a pain, so I had to (ahem) use a reference for a part or two.

Note: Thought speak is like _THIS _and gyrfalcon speak is like _**THIS**_.

* * *

Her footsteps were silent even though each one plunged into a puddle of fresh rainwater. It hadn't been too long ago since she had last seen Albus. She was his prized student back when she attended his school only two years ago to this very day.

She was only nineteen, but her worried thoughts were stuck on the two little ones she had at home. But she was still beautiful, looking older than she was. Her long blond hair flowed behind her as she walked, going well past her shoulders. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue, and her skin tanned lightly to give herself some color.

A dark emerald cloak covered the sky blue dress she was clothed in. Her eyes saw the flicker of a light being sucked from its post and she smiled with her soft pink lips.

It was Dumbledore's Put-Outer that she had seen. She could have recognized it anywhere.

"Caw! Scree! Caw!" Cursing, she looked up. It was her gyrfalcon, Kumi. _I really should get an owl. You've been nothing but trouble since I got you. But you're useful, I suppose._

_**Useful?**_ The bird chuckled, _**You're just sore that I have to save you all the time, that's all!**_

She took a brief look at the hourglass on her left palm. It had been fading fast ever since she'd given birth to her twins and it worried her. The black bird cawed once more and circled again. _And you ARE faster and much more reliable than an owl…_

_**Well, duh. Owls can't be trusted, since, of course, you can't make a bond with them like us. We gyrfalcons are special. **_

She slowly made her way to the corner of Privet Drive, a quaint little street that looked clean and peaceful. _Nowhere was peaceful when Voldemort was in power…_

The bird huffed. _**You got that right. That man was a nutter for sure. How else could someone kill like that? **_

_You don't have to be crazy to be a killer, Kumi. __**Mmm. I suppose you're right.**_

That conflict had ended, yes it did, but at a very costly price. Lily and James Potter had died saving the life their son, this 'boy who lived', Harry Potter. He had killed James first, was how the story went now, then Lily who had Harry in her hands when he attacked her. Then he moved to attack the baby himself but simply could not do it. Some said he died.

_A likely story. Rubbish, I call it. __**True that. **_

Some said he disappeared. The most common one was that the boy had powers that were to be feared by all dark wizards and witches. She didn't believe any of them though.

The last story was more than rubbish. Honestly; a baby! Some people…

She walked toward Dumbledore as a small grey tabby cat transformed into another person she immediately recognized, Minerva McGonagall.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Professer Dumbledore greeted her, nodding respectfully. She could see Minerva's stern face in the pale moonlight hesitating to reply. "How did you know it was me?" she asked him.

It was here that her moment was opportune. "Because no normal cat could look so stern and stiff, Professor."

Albus turned around to see her standing with her gyrfalcon on her right shoulder, rubbing lovingly against her wavy hair. He smiled as his misty blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "Alexandria, you actually came."

Minerva's eyes looked up at the woman. This girl couldn't be the perfect little teen she had taught no more than two years ago. She thought her eyes were deceiving her, but who could have tamed a gyrfalcon that she caught from the wild? This was her, taller and more wary, but her all the same. This was Alexandria Whittle. " I assume you're Sliverwings, now, yes?" Minerva asked. Alexandria nodded. "That I am. But I've chosen well, I believe, pureblood or no. I chose out of love."

"A wise choice," Dumbledore said softly.

"You've grown so much, child," Minerva cut in again, "How old are you now, nineteen?" Alexandria nodded her head with half happy eyes. "But I am a mother now, too. This was no easy trip to make, even with the Dark Lord… gone." She sounded as if she didn't trust her words. "But Peter is capable of warding off intruders. That's why I married him, among other things."

She smiled little but could not hide her uneasiness. "Why did you ask me to come here Professor Dumbledore? You know I won't be accepting that Divination job until I'm certified and my children are comfortable with the idea, never mind if Professor Trelawney would even let me have the job."

"Oh, she will. I'm sure of it." Dumbledore's face grew serious after his little joke. "But we must press on to current matters," he continued. "These letters, are for your children when the time is right." She nodded as she took them from his outstretched hand.

"I'm sure you know why I'm giving them to you now instead of later, correct?"

Alexandria studied them. "Actually, no. I don't. But… if I think it through logically, it does make a lot of sense. Being what I am." This last sentence she uttered under her breath.

His eyes softened. How wise she truly was. He'd never met a person like this in his lifetime, and that was saying something.

"Anyway," McGonagall continued, watching Alexandria lean on a stop sign and stare absentmindedly at the stars, no doubt still half-listening, "The owls are nothing next to the _rumors_ that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

Alexandria's eyes began to focus and come out of their daze. Her head turned and her face became stern. This was the news she had hoped to hear, or rather, never hear. The Potters had been her friends for however short a time and she treated their son like she would her own.

"What they're _saying,_" she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow last night. He went to find the Potters. The rumors is that Lily and James Potter are – are – they're – _dead._"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Alexandria broke the silence. "It's true. I've only had one other loss worse than this and it's a secret few others share. The Potters _are_ dead and it can't be changed." She looked up into the Professor's misty blue eyes and he nodded in agreement. Alexandria's eyes clouded as her hand graced her gyrfalcon's silver beak.

"B- but," faltered Professor McGonagall, "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"One could only guess, right Alexandria?"

She looked up from her petting, half startled, but she heard enough to give a small nod and drift back into the void that seemed to make her eyes cloud over. "Err… yes…"

"By the way,' Dumbledore questioned, "what did you name the bird?"

She looked up again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. Now was time for talking. The thinking would come later. "I named it Kumi. It's an ancient suffix that was once used as a sign between close friends. It fits, as this bird, no matter how annoying she may be, has gotten me out of some tight spots." The black gyrfalcon ruffled its feathers proudly and then hopped onto the stop sign to preen itself.

**Why thank you. About time you admit it. **She shook her head with a small smile gracing her thin lips.

"I sense," she ventured, "that the Professor doesn't think it wise to hand the boy over to these – uh… people." She looked up again into McGonagall's own eyes, looking deeper than she ever could before in another person.

McGonagall nodded, astonished at how she could tell what she was thinking.

"And this," Dumbledore said, "Is why I want you as a Divination teacher as soon as you're able." She nodded her head slowly, recognizing his sincerity. "I will do it, I've said this more than once, but not now. I promise you that, but I need time." Dumbledore nodded. He knew what her problems were. She did have children to protect. Even though Voldemort himself was gone, his followers were still out there, and with her husband being an Auror… few were still left that were untouched from all this.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a caring pat. She looked up and smiled the cute little smile he hadn't seen since her first year.

McGonagall cleared her throat. "May I remind you, these are the worst kind of muggles I've ever – they're – they're the worst kind imaginable! I mean really, you couldn't find two people less like us. And they've got this son – I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street screaming for treats. Harry Potter, come and live here! Rubbish."

Alexandria watched in earnest as the argument continued. There wasn't much she could do except speak with Kumi, who was rather irritable form having to listen to all their bickering. '_He had it coming to him, Kumi. I mean, I can't blame her for this, they really are the most stuck-up people I've ever seen.'_

**Just don't get in the middle of it. By what I'm seeing, it doesn't look pretty.** She chuckled lightly at the reply. Don't worry. I'm still sane enough to know not to get into this. She got another chuckle from Kumi and her voice fell silent.

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

Kumi's consciousness brushed against her own. _**A letter? What good will that do? **_Apparently McGonagall thought the same.

"A letter? Really Dumbledore, you think you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – every child in the world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk!"

"Actually," Alexandria muttered, "he can probably walk by now, he's old enough."

Minerva blinked, but Dumbledore didn't miss a beat. "That may be the case, but he'll be famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better it will be, growing up away from all that until he can take it?"

'_He does have a point, mistress. I don't see what else she can do except admit defeat.' _Alexandria mentally nodded in agreement. McGonagall sighed. "Yes – yes, you're right. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?"

"Hagrid's bringing him."

"You think it – _wise _– to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" _**Oh great. Another argument. Don't we have some poor defenseless SOMETHING to go save?!**_ Kumi ruffled her feathers again, irritated. Alexandria chuckled. _Unfortunately, no._ She heard Kumi mentally groan. She giggled inwardly.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore. "I'm not saying his heart's not in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to – what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for signs of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they all looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

The motorcycle, however, the nothing compared to the man riding it. He was extremely tall, twice as tall as she, with a few inches to spare… and that didn't count how wide he was. He was so huge, and beastly, but had a strange humanness about him that one couldn't put their finger on. His hands and feet matched his giant proportions, but he was well muscled, not overweight. And, in his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

Alexandria smiled brightly as the man got off the motorcycle. She hadn't seen Hagrid in a long time either.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved, "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" Hagrid smiled sheepishly. "Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Young Sirius Black lent it to me." Then his eyes noticed Alexandria.

"And who might she be?" Dumbledore looked at her and she nodded, giving him the pleasure of introducing her. "This, Hagrid, is Alexandria. You remember her, don't you?"

She smiled and gave a little wave as Kumi jumped back onto her right shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Hagrid. It's been too long." Hagrid nodded. "Sorry if I didn't recognize you. It's been a while." He looked her up and down. "You got taller." She giggled and laughed silently. "I've got two little ones now. I'm just lucky they're all right." Hagrid nodded again, his eyes welling up a bit.

"No problems, were there?" Dumbledore asked, turning the attention back to the pervious conversation.

"No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep just as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Alexandria bent over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a lightning bolt.

"Is that where –?" whispered McGonagall. "Yes," said Professor Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." "Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" Alexandria let her index finger grace the outline of the scar. Under it, she could sense deep magic, the indestructible kind.

"No," she said, her eyes staring at the scar intently, "this will never go away. I sense deep magic here. It's best left undisturbed." She paused as if she were battling with herself about something.

"May I see him? There might not be anything I can do, but I would like to have a _feel_ for the situation, if you know what I mean. I just want to hold him one last time."

Hagrid looked to Dumbledore for advice. He nodded solemnly.

So he handed the boy over to her and she took him in her hands with expert grace. She marveled at the power she could feel in her hands right now, hidden, but great. She couldn't describe it. She knew she had felt such power in her own self once, before she lost her innocence to her husband. Now that she thought about it, she still had it, it was just more…advanced.

She wanted so much to take him under her wing and away from these people, but she knew she couldn't. Some force of will wouldn't let her.

Her eyes looked at him with a mother's softness, as she hummed an airy tune into the boy's ear. She paused to search her person for a trinket – a heart locket on a gold chain. She tied it around the boy's neck and let it glow softly for a moment, dulling soon after.

McGonagall watched in awe of what she was doing. Clearly she felt some attachment to the boy, but not enough to ask to keep him.

Then she looked up.

"Forgive my moment of wandless magic. I know it is forbidden, but you know my sense of curiosity, Professor." She paused before speaking again. "There is no more I can do than to give him my mother's lullaby. Deep down I feel he will face many hardships, and he will need something to help him through those, especially when he has no person to turn to. Here, Dumbledore, I believe you have somewhere to take him."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursley's house. "Thank you, Alexandria. Your heart is truly a special one. Your gift may yet be of use to him, though I hope that time will come and go quickly." She nodded and then gave him a soft smile.

"Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must nave been a very scratchy, bristly kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a yowl like an injured dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake up the Muggles!"

"S–s–sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face n it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whisper, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry on the front doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other three. For a full minute the four of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, McGonagall blinked furiously, Kumi shuffled her feathers and pecked at her master's hair at her stiffness, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night Professor McGonagall – Alexandria – Professor Dumbledore, sir." Alexandria's head shifted at her name, and she nodded as Hagrid swung himself onto his motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall be seeing you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. She blew her nose in reply. He turned to Alexandria.

Alexandria sighed. "I'd best be leaving myself, Professor. Kumi is getting restless, and if I don't get her calm soon she'll be a right rut to deal with in the morning."

Dumbledore smiled. "I really can't thank you enough, Alexandria. Didn't you have a nickname back when you were in school that they used to call you?" She looked at him as if he asked her to go to an anthill and stick her hand in it.

"Err… yes. It was Lexi." Dumbledore smiled. "Short for lexicon?" Alexandria groaned. "Please… don't remind me…"

He nodded again as she turned and jumped over a tall fence leading to a pasture. Not two minutes later did a figure rise on black Comet 260, headed west.

From her perch in the sky, she could see Dumbledore replace the lights with his Put-Outer and leave.

_**You are troubled my friend,**_ Kumi, who flew next to her, spoke, _**why is this so?**_ Alexandria glided across the currents of the cool night air side to side, gently. _Everything. As soon as I can get home and hold my son and daughter, I'll be fine._ Kumi gave a nod and fluttered farther on, leaving her master to her thoughts.

When they stopped, they were in they countryside, overlooking some fair few miles of nearly untouched land, with the exception of a few houses. Her neighbors, the Weasleys, were the only friends they really had out there.

Alexandria unlocked the door of her own cottage as Kumi flew to her perch up in the attic of their small villa. She fumbled with the doorknob for a second and she entered the house. A light was on in the living room, most likely Shadow had forgotten to put out the fire after he finished reading.

She made her way through the hallway and past the stairs, surprised to find Shadow still sitting in his chair, watching the flames intently.

Shadow had just turned twenty, so he was a bit older than her. He'd gone to Hogwarts just like his wife, but he finished in the same year. His half spiked mist-black locks were in front of his face but did not cover his eyes. His eyes were an odd topaz, but they were eyes nonetheless. His silver Auror clock was still on him, but it was thrown over his shoulders, revealing a cerulean-colored tunic.

She softly padded across the floor to him, leaning down to his ear and whispering, "Hon, I'm home."

He turned around a kissed her. "So, what did he want?" She went around the chair and sat halfway in his lap. "He wanted to give me these," she said, taking the letters out of her cloak, "He was delivering Harry to the Dursleys and he wanted to give me these letters at the same time, I suppose."

"I'm just glad you're home, darling. Even though Voldemort has fallen, his followers are still out there." "Hmm. You would know, hon. How has the Ministry been through this?"

"In a word," he said, "ecstatic." She frowned.

"His fall, darling," he said, noticing her expression, "not their deaths. That's the _only _thing they're not happy about."

She hummed an agreement. "I'm going to go put these in a safe place." He hugged her. "I should get to bed myself. See you up there?" She nodded. He put out the fire and they both went up the stairs, Shadow kissing her goodnight as he went into their bedroom. She walked down the hallway past the bathroom, spare bedroom, and her children's room to a room they tried their best to turn into an office for Shadow. She opened the door and entered.

Her soft footsteps led her to an antique desk that he used for work at home. She slowly opened a box on the desk's top and took the key from it. She used it to unlock the bottom drawer of the desk and she slid the letters into a thin birch-wood box that she locked with the same key.

She pushed the drawer closed and then locked it. She then put the key back where she got it and hid it in the closet behind her under a pile of old hats.

Alexandria got up and closed the door to the office. She then walked to her children's door and entered.

The room was dimly lit from the moonlight as she walked across the plush purple carpet to her son's crib. Her daughter, Aria, looked like her mother in every way, even the eyes. But her son was different.

His face was perfect, his nose like his father's. His mouth was thin like his mother's and his ears were mix of both. But it was his hair was the most odd of it all.

It seemed white in the dimmed moonlight, but when in the normal light of the burning sun, it was an angelic platinum blond and it fit so well with his tanned complexion. Alexandria walked over to the side of his redwood crib and lifted him out. She hugged him for a while and breathed in today's scent. "Been playing in the tulips again, have you, my child?"

She caressed his hair as his eyes opened. A shining gold topaz pair of eyes stared up at her and she sat down in the rocker beside the bed. He looked up at her with his big innocent eyes. His hands reached for her face, and she caught sight of something that made no sense to her.

She took his left hand gently, rubbing the back of it with her thumb, staring at its palm. There, just barely formed, was an outline of the same symbol as her own.

"So, my sweet, this is why I've felt this power leave me ever since your birth." She sighed. "Enjoy what little of your childhood can be spent in bliss, as there are too few hours or days in which to fully enjoy it."

His eyes began to drift, and his lids droop. She rocked him while singing to him the lullaby her own mother sang to her, when she was still alive, anyway,

"_Angel, my angel, sweet little light, you are my angel, child of mine._

_Sweet little angel, precious mine, you are my angel, so pure and light._

_When the shadows wish to claim you, my hand will guide you from them._

_Though when no longer do I exist, you will have to do it alone._

_Fear not, in spirit I'm with you, always, never leaving your side._

_Angel, my angel, sweet little light, you are my angel, child of mine._

_Sweet little angel, precious mine, you are my angel,"_

And as she put the babe in bed, she whispered to him softly, "_My Gabriel…_"

* * *

First chapter of revisions. How do you like?


	2. Protection

Chapter Two: Protection

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 2

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

* * *

Vikki: Hey, what was with you last chapter?

Yami Vikki: It was… well, you know. (looks around and leans next to ear) _That_ time.

Vikki: Can you even get that? You're…well, dead.

Yami Vikki: Um, I dunno. Maybe it was your time. You could've been channeling your bitchy-ness into me for all I know.

Vikki: Hmm. Maybe I can do that every time.

Yami Vikki: What? No! It was bad enough that time, if it was indeed that fact.

Vikki: That made absolutely no sense.

Yami Vikki: I know, that's what's so great about it!

Vikki: Um…okay. Well, I've decided to follow with the book instead of the movie, but a few parts here and there might be cut out. Well, I see no reason for this argument to continue so how about we just post this puppy?

Yami Vikki: (nods. falls asleep.)

Vikki: (raises eyebrow) (gets a bucket of water, some pie cream, and decorates her face with meat and cheese) (smiles wickedly as the 'submit chapter' button is pushed, submitting Chapter 2 and dumping the water and pie cream on Yami Vikki)

Yami Vikki: AHHHH! IT'S COLD! EW! PIE CREAM!

Vikki: (sniggers)

* * *

His spiked white-blond hair fell across his angel face. A hair or two blew up into the air as he exhaled in his sleep. Some sounds came from the other side of the room, but he didn't stir.

The sounds were the shuffling of his sister in her own bed, tossing and turning restlessly from a nightmare.

Signs that dawn was approaching were now present in the room; the steadily growing light, the shadows retreating from the floor to their corners, and the sun rising over the hills as slowly as it possibly could. Not much other light was in the room as the boy's eyes slowly opened.

His name was Gabriel.

Slowly his brain began working as he sorted out last night's events and began to process the new day. His head turned to see his sister still a little from her nightmare, but her turning never completely ceased.

Gabriel sat up, his legs still covered by his blankets. He wore no shirt, just some light yellow boxers with green stars on them. Some strange words flew past his lips as his sister's tossing stopped at once.

Sometimes he wondered exactly how he could dispel her nightmares at a whim, but perhaps it had something to do with the mark on his left palm. But for whatever reason, he made his sister's nightmares disappear every daybreak, just before dawn, and he left her to sleep in peace, or at least all the peace she could get before –

"Come on, get up you lazy bum! Mum says it's time to make breakfast!"

– before his brothers called them down for breakfast and chores. He shook his head and tumbled out of bed as he tried to make his way to the door.

He found the handle just before his brother, James, turned the doorknob to slam it open. He glared at his brother with his still-sleepy eyes and muttered, "Tell mum that I'll be down in a bit."

James was about to turn and go down the stairs before Gabriel put his hand on his shoulder. "Could you also tell her to let Aria sleep some more this morning? She needs the sleep." He ruffled James' mist-black hair and sent him on his way. "I will big brother." Gabriel smiled as James walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

He closed the room's door and opened the closet door. He took down his favorite shirt, a sky blue t-shirt that read, "Guardian" on it in a cute bubbly scrawl and put it on. He put on a hopefully clean pair of jeans and a pair of gray socks with, upon close inspection, only one hole in them.

He stood back and examined himself. _I could look better… maybe it's my hair. Then again, my hair is always like this._

He ruffled the platinum blond spikes and then he closed the closet door. He never knew how that thing stayed clean at all, considering that he sometimes forgot to put his dirty stuff in the hamper. He suspected it was Aria, she always loved cleaning things when she was alone.

He walked back to Aria's bed and he kneeled on the faded purple carpet. He kissed her forehead and caressed her long blond hair. "I love you, sis. Sweet dreams."

She didn't stir as he got up, walked outside, and started down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm ready to help!" Gabriel smiled as the small of bacon hit his nose. "About time you got down," she said, "Here, be a dear and make yourself useful and start on some eggs for me, baby cakes?" He cringed.

"Ugh. Mom, you know hate it when you call me that!" All he got was a chuckle and a shake of her head.

Alexandria, now a mother of two pairs of twins, was as thin and sleek as she'd been almost eleven years ago. She was wearing a dark pair of comfy looking dress slacks and a cerulean blouse that came to about two inches below her waist.

Alexandria handed him a pan and six eggs. "That ought to be enough. It's your brothers' birthday and we're taking everyone to the zoo today."

Gabriel brightened. They hadn't been to the zoo in years! Then again, there was a good reason why. The Surrey Zoo was in, well, Surrey. Which was at least an hour's drive from here to there not counting traffic. He didn't care though. He eyed the bacon hungrily as he finished with the eggs and served everyone's plate. There was at least an egg's worth of scrambled still on the pan, two pieces of bacon uneaten, and a sausage patty left out for Aria.

When she finally came down, she was fully dressed in jeans, white socks, and a pink tank top that seemed a bit too big for her. In her long blond hair were two sapphire butterfly barrettes holding back the bangs that usually covered her pretty blue eyes. Around her neck was golden chain with a kitty cat charm swinging from it.

"Hey mum, dad, James, Gabriel, and – hey… where's Andrew?"

Andrew came bounding into the kitchen from the living room. He slid on the floor and crashed into Aria on the way, making her go backwards on the stairs. "Well, there he is."

Andrew and James were only a year younger than Gabriel and Aria, although James was still about two minutes older than Andrew, making him the youngest one. Well, in a sense. They both had their father's mist-black hair that was half spiky at the top, but it gave in to gravity as it went down. They looked in every way like their father except they had their mother's sapphire blue eyes.

"Sorry Aria. I didn't mean to run into you like that…" Andrew blushed and his face got red. _Goodness knows how he's going to get a girl…_ She bent down and kissed his head. "Happy Birthday Andy." She looked up. "You too James." She ruffled his hair and picked up her food.

"Darling! Hey, when are we leaving again?" Shadow came through the kitchen door as Aria finished her food and began to scrape off the excess egg into the disposal.

Alexandria didn't even look up from her Daily Prophet. "In an hour, honey. Hey Gabriel? Isn't Aria's and your birthday coming up soon?" He nodded, not sure what his mother was getting at. Was Aria getting something special? Not that he minded, but he found his mother's question rather odd. Or was it something simply nothing?

But all she said was, "Thought so," and she went back to reading. She unconsciously stirred her cup of tea with her left index finger.

"Mum, you've got to stop doing that. What if a muggle was here?" She lifted her newspaper and looked at her tea. She sighed and muttered something unintelligible to herself. He was starting to worry about her.

Shadow sat down beside Gabriel as he stared at his mother. Shadow was wearing some nice navy blue pants and a loose, collared, green shirt.

He shook it off when he sat down. He had always preferred his father to his mother for some reason but he never knew why. "So Dad, what's so special about turning eleven?" His father looked at him strangely. His gaze shifted to where James and Andrew were squabbling over who had the most Chocolate Frog cards. "Boys! You both have the same amount! Now sit down and be quiet or your mother will take Aria and Gabriel to the zoo and I'll stay here with you. And _you_ will be helping me sort out all my clients' files upstairs."

They both looked at each other in sync and then said, "Yes Father," in the same manner.

"What's next?" Gabriel whispered to his father, "First the synchronized movements and now the speaking. What's after this, singing?" Shadow laughed and gave Gabriel a good pat on the shoulder. Alexandria put down her newspaper and looked at her watch.

"Time to go." Gabriel looked up and his gold eyes brightened. _I can't wait!_

At a zoo restaurant…

Ten-year-old Harry was having the best morning of his life.

He got lucky somehow, how he didn't really know, but in a way, he didn't care. It was Dudley's birthday and Mrs. Figg had broken her leg and couldn't sit for him this time.

It was a very sunny day and the zoo was crowded. The Dursleys had bought Dudley a large chocolate ice cream at the entrance and before they could take Harry away, the smiling lady asked what he wanted. True, he hadn't gotten any say in his choice, but the lemon pop they bought him was actually not bad.

In the zoo, he'd been careful not to stay too close to the Dursleys but not stray too far, either.

Dudley was starting to get bored with the animals so they were currently eating in a zoo restaurant. He was currently complaining that he didn't have enough ice cream on top of his knickerbocker glory.

"But I want another! And will you tell that poor excuse for a waiter to actually put ice cream on it this time?!" Harry stayed low and watched.

"Fine, fine, Dudders, I will. Waiter!" Vernon shook his hand in the waiter's face. "You get us a new knickerbocker glory this instant! And make sure it has more ice cream! There, Dudders, happy?" Dudley nodded, pleased that the poor guy had gotten what he deserved.

When it finally came, Harry was allowed to finish the rest of the previous one.

"Now you wait here, boy," said Uncle Vernon, "We're going to the restroom and we better not find you gone when we get back."

Harry simply nodded as a familiar face noticed him.

He waited until Harry's uncle and the rest of the family were in the restrooms before he got his attention. "Hey Harry!" Gabriel waved as he ran up to him. "What are you doing here?"

Harry couldn't believe it. "Gabriel! Thank you so much for waiting until they were gone. Why are you here?" Gabriel moved his head in the direction of a man with what looked like two mini versions of him, and a woman with a girl about Gabriel's age. "My family. We live out in the country, so the zoo's a rare treat for us. It's my twin brothers' birthday today and my sister's and my birthday is a little more than a week from now."

Gabriel was Harry's only friend at school, aside from his twin sister, Aria, which didn't really count, well, as other guys would put it, Gabriel was all he had. He was surprised, with all the fights he had stood up for him in, Gabriel didn't have a single bruise.

Gabriel's gold eyes twitched as the restroom doors flew open. "I got to go Harry. See you at the Reptile House?" Harry nodded. Gabriel turned around and sat back down at his table.

At the reptile house after lunch, Gabriel met up with Harry at the entrance.

"Who is this?" Uncle Vernon questioned, "Is he some hoodlum that you hang out with?" Gabriel looked as calm as he always did through the insult that was thrown at him.

"N- no," Harry stammered, "He- he's just a friend." They all looked at Gabriel. His gaze was now cold and piercing; so piercing, that even Uncle Vernon flinched at it. Then a woman appeared behind him. "I don't appreciate you insulting my son." Her gaze was just as cold, if not colder.

"I'm sorry madam. I didn't realize that I was insulting someone that actually had manners. If you would accept my- " "Accepted." Then her eyes flew to Harry's scar. She smiled and then told her son she could follow them through the reptile house, but he must return to the entrance when he was finished.

Gabriel nodded as he entered the building after her.

It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. He quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it in a trashcan – but at the moment it didn't look the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass again but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry could hear Gabriel mutter, "It wouldn't be boring if you actually looked at how many hours this thing sleeps, or _tries_ to sleep, considering how many people tap on the glass…" as he moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't be surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long.

"So," said Gabriel, "what do you think of it? Personally, this thing is beautiful. If my mum would let me keep one, I would, but then again, my little brothers would either freak out or annoy that one just as much as this one. That wouldn't exactly bode well with my parents. Well, maybe my dad, he loves snakes."

Gabriel finally noticed that Harry wasn't talking so he just kind of reduced his talking to a murmur, cleared his throat, and then promptly shut up. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on level with theirs.

_It winked._

They both looked at each other and then looked around them to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. They looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked his head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley; then it raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave them a look that said quite plainly:

"_I get that all the time."_

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure that snake could hear him. "It must really get annoying."

Gabriel wasn't exactly sure how he could understand the snake; let alone how Harry could understand it. Harry's family wasn't magical, but then again, the way his mother had looked at him with that strange expression seemed to tell him that he was magical and he didn't know it. Gabriel decided to keep quiet about this snake business and so he listened to their conversation.

During Gabriel's brooding session, Harry had asked the snake where it had come from. It had pointed its tail at the sign, giving Harry the location. But when he answered himself, "Brazil?" the snake pointed his tail again at the sign. He had read it over again when he saw the words: Bred in captivity.

"Oh, I see – so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind them made them all jump. "MUM! DAD! COME AND LOOK AT WHAT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE_ WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Gabriel, having enough sense to whip his head behind him for a second and then scramble out of the way, was a lot luckier than Harry.

Dudley came up behind Harry as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell backwards towards the concrete floor. But instead of hard, cold concrete, Harry found himself in Gabriel's braced arms. He smiled at Harry as he leaned his head in by the neck.

What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened – one second, Dudley was up against the glass with his nose and everything, and the next, and Dudley was leaning inward and falling into the tank.

Harry gasped as Gabriel's eyes narrowed. He knew what had happened. The glass in front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past them, the snake said to them, _"Thanksss." _

They nodded in sync and said, "Anytime."

By the time the snake was out of the reptile house, Dudley had mostly recovered from his falling into the tank. He got up, and tried to go out they way he came. But his hands found not air, but glass. He was trapped.

Then he started screaming.

Dudley's mother kept banging on the glass when she ran over, but Uncle Vernon's worry was short-lived. He glared at Harry with uttermost hatred.

He picked up Harry by the collar, or he tried to, but Gabriel held Harry fast.

"He didn't do it, I swear sir! Sir, he didn't do it!" Gabriel put his arms around his friend and latched on for dear life with his feet glued to the floor. By the time Uncle Vernon let go, Gabriel's teeth felt as if they'd break from how hard he'd been gritting them.

Uncle Vernon didn't stop his glaring, but he did admire the boy's spirit. Why he even stood up for Harry was beyond him, but he respected him.

"Fine," Vernon said with hatred thick in his voice, "you've saved him a beating, but he'll still get a nice, long punishment." "As long as it doesn't cause him pain," Gabriel muttered, wanting desperately to hiss at him instead.

What happened to Harry after he was dragged into the Dursley's car, only Harry knows, but all Gabriel could do was hope he would see his friend again.

* * *

Harry: Thanks, Gabriel.

Gabriel: You're welcome

Harry: But now my shoulders hurt…

Gabriel: Oops. Sorry.

Harry: It's okay.

Yami Vikki: Okay, where are you?

Harry: Oh, hey Yami Vikki.

Gabriel: Hmm?

Yami Vikki: Just call me Yami, kid. Oh, hey Gabe.

Gabriel: Um…do I know you?

Yami Vikki: You more than know me. C'mon, we came from the same place!

Gabriel: Eh…

Yami Vikki: (annoyed) Not that place!

Vikki: (sighs) Review please… (drags Yami Vikki to some corner to give her a nice long lecture)


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 3

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda. Really, I don't. Search me.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

Vikki: This is a _really_ funny chapter. Especially when they get their wands. I'm gonna post this chappy before Yami-kun wakes up.

(presses submit chapter button)

* * *

Gabriel sat on his bed, trying to recover from the shock. What, Harry? No, that was months ago. Speaking of Harry, he hadn't seen him at school since then. He could only hope his friend was all right.

No, what he was recovering from was something that made what happened at the zoo _seem_ normal. Something he now knew he would never be.

He held the still crisp letter in his hands, rereading it over and over. He was… he was a wizard. This letter was for Hogwarts, a place he never dreamed he would go. He always knew, in the back of his mind, that he had abilities that no 'normal' person could do, or even say they could. He knew that from both his snake encounters. The one at the zoo, and then the other one he'd had with his father's snake here at home sometime ago. Well, actually, animals in general. This, as he stared at the letter in half-disbelief, was real.

The shock had worn off, and he was now staring at the letter with utmost awe. His golden eyes now looked at the school supply list. How were they going to get it all?

Inside of him, his emotions were like clothes in a tumble dryer. One minute he was shocked and utterly crushed and the next he was elated that he could do things no muggle, or what he now knew as a non-magical person, could do, unless of course they had gotten letters too.

So there he sat for the next half hour, with his sister most likely doing the same on the other side of the room, with a flame burning in his heart that spurred him to go and do this. He got up, looked himself in the mirror for a second, and then shook Aria by the shoulders. "Aria? You want to do this?" She turned to him and looked up.

"Of course I do. We both sort of knew something like this was bound to happen, especially with your mark and all." She paused as she put a slender finger to her chin. "Besides," she said with a smile, "it'll be fun!"

Gabriel, still apprehensive, stared at his left palm. Oh yes, what fun indeed.

.oOo.

They were right in front of the door to a bar called the Leaky Cauldron.

"Why are we here?" Gabriel inquired. Aria tugged on her mom's shirttail asking the same. "We're here because this place leads to Diagon Alley, which is where you'll get your things."

They both said a silent, "Oh," and walked inside with her. When they entered, a few people looked behind their shoulders to see who it was. Only a few people went up to her and shook her hands as well as their own. The first was tall man with a black cloak all the way around him.

"Well, well. Alexandria, I presume? You seem to have actually made yourself a place in our world now haven't you?" As he spoke, he sneered a bit and he said her name with dislike. His slimy-looking black hair barely moved as he uttered his words. Aria hid behind her mother while Gabriel seethed a bit in anger. If he didn't know what he was up against, he surely would have done more than just growl.

Then man looked down. "And these must be your children that are entering this year? Your boy looks sharp. Hopefully he's at least competent in Potions." She just looked at him for a while and Gabriel prayed for a minute or so that she wasn't going to kill him. Instead, she smiled.

"You always were a bit jealous of how I always did better than you in Potions, Professor Snape." He turned after saying, "Yes, I was." And only after I thought he was out of earshot did Gabriel say, "Well, that was rude."

The other person that recognized her was the barman, Tom.

"Well, Lexi! Is that you? I can't believe it. How long has it been since I last saw you? Eleven years?" She nodded. "It has been too long Tom. But I must be going now. I've got to take these two to Diagon Alley." Just as she was about to turn around, Tom called her again.

"Hagrid just went through that door a second ago! If you hurry, you can catch up with him!" She nodded again and bid her goodbye as she hurried to a corner in the back.

Suddenly her face lit up with uttermost joy. "Hagrid!" she cried.

A great big man turned to see her, holding hands with someone Gabriel immediately recognized. He didn't even stop to call his name.

All of a sudden Harry was pushed down onto the cold, hard floor of the hidden courtyard in the corner. "Whoa! What the-" He turned to see Gabriel's awe-struck, amazed, and joyful shining face above him. Gabriel managed to hold in his excitement a little while longer to help him get up and brush himself off. Then they both gave each other hugs that seemed to last forever.

"I'm assuming that Harry knows your son?" They stopped in their hug-fest and turned their attention on Hagrid and Alexandria, along with Aria who still stood behind her mother.

"Yes," she said, trying so hard not to laugh. "He's had a bit of separation anxiety from his best friend. Last time they saw each other, well let's say it didn't go too well." Aria slowly came out from behind her mother. She said a really low sounding hi to Hagrid and stood beside her. "This must be your daughter then. They're first years like Harry aren't they?" "Yep. Looks like you have some friends already!" She smiled a friendly smile, one quite unlike the expression he'd last seen at the zoo.

Her eyes noticed the locket around Harry's neck. Bless him, he still wore it.

Then Harry noticed her odd stare. "What? Is something wrong?" She shook her head. "I knew your mother, Harry. I gave that locket to her for you at your first birthday." He could tell it was a half-truth, by the way she spoke.

"It's just amazing that you still wear it after all these years." Then he remembered something. "Did you bewitch it to sing a lullaby when it opened? Every time I open it, it plays a song that helps me forget my worries. Did you do that or was it already like that?"

"I did that. No other bewitcher knows that melody. It was my own mother's lullaby for me when I was little." She exchanged looks with Hagrid. They both seemed to know the full truth.

He just smiled. "Shouldn't we be going somewhere?" He'd learn the full truth one day, but he really wanted to get moving. Things went pretty quickly after their escapade at the bank, which you _really _don't want to know what happened there.

"Well, that's over. Gabriel, next time, do try not to fall over the side." He blushed and smiled awkwardly. His mother ruffled his hair. "Hey Hagrid? I don't suppose you could look after these two for a bit? I don't think I can separate Gabriel from Harry, and I'll say the same for Aria and her brother. As long as they're together, I'm sure they'll be no problem."

"Sure," said Hagrid, "Why, do ya need them off yer hands for a bit?" She nodded. "People to say hi to, things to catch up with, things I need to get that would require patience, you know, that sort of thing. If you'll take them to the train station after this, I'll meet them there."

So she bid her goodbyes and left, leaving them standing with Hagrid. "So," said Aria, "why don't we try Madam Malkin's first?"

At Madam Malkin's…

"Ouch!" Please be careful." Harry's fitting had gone without any pokes or pinches and he already had his three robes plus his winter cloak, which was made of thin blackish green velvet to match his hair and eyes. Aria's fitting had also gone without such interruptions as well.

"Almost done child. There we go! All done." Gabriel stepped down from his fitting stool and sighed with relief. "Ah… that's better." She handed him his robes and his winter cloak. "That'll be seventy sickles, dearest." He paid his amount and then turned around.

Just as he, his sister, and Harry were about to exit the store, a voice caught their ears.

"Been hanging out with that oaf, Hagrid?" It was a boy, pale and blond-haired to nearly the color of Gabriel's but not quite. "What's it to you?" Gabriel asked quietly. The boy shrugged. "Giants aren't really the best people to be hanging around, don't you know?" Harry wanted to charge the other, but Gabriel held him back. "C'mon, Harry, he's not worth it."

The boy's eyes seemed to widen as he dragged Harry out of the store.

Getting the cauldrons was an easy thing, as well as their potion kits and schoolbooks. By now they'd bought so much stuff, they needed trunks to hold it all. They also bought their telescopes, and then they rushed back to Madam Malkin's to get their hats, protective gloves, and nametags – because of course these things had to be at the BOTTOM of the list instead of up at the top by the robes. Gabriel preferred dragon skin gauntlets, while Aria and Harry took plain leather gloves.

They gathered around the pet shop. "Want to go in? I've already got a gyrfalcon." "What's that?" Harry asked. "A gyrfalcon," Hagrid said, "is a bird tha's faster an more reliable than most owls. Though they take considerable amounts of time and patience to train, they can become one of the most loyal animals you'll ever have."

Gabriel blushed. "I didn't do it without help…" Harry was excited. "I want to go in! Then we'll go and get wands!" "Sounds fair," said Aria.

Harry was amazed at the selection. "Look at all the owls…" he whispered. The clerk heard him and pointed to a snowy white owl. "Might I suggest this one?" She's half gyrfalcon and half snowy owl. Do you want her?"

Harry looked her up and down. "I'll take her!" Aria came to the counter. "Might I have that black colored Persian? They're supposed to be really rare."

The man chuckled. "You've got great taste lassie, and you've picked my last one in stock too! You'd be a lucky one, you are! That'll be 5 galleons for the Persian and 51 sickles for the owl." When they paid for their pets as well as the kits that came with them, they headed out of the store.

The Persian purred happily on top of all Aria's stuff as much as Harry's owl, which he'd named Hedwig, liked her cage. "Whatcha gonna name your Persian, Aria?" She looked at it for sometime. "I'll just call her Star. I rather like it." Harry blinked. "Okay. If you like it, you like it." She giggled and flashed a smile.

"Just yer wands left – oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present Harry." Harry felt himself go red. "You don't have to Hagrid…"

"I know I don't have to. I'll get yeh some sweets. Don't expect you've had lots of sweets from them Dursleys."

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of Ollivanders, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. "Whoa…" was all Gabriel and Harry could say.

"Ollivanders," said Hagrid, "the only place fer wands, and yeh gotta have the best wand." A magic wand… this was what Harry had been really looking forward to. Gabriel just stood there, staring at the shop's sign intently, his expression serious enough to make even a ghost die of either boredom or fright.

"Well, you three go in there by yehselves, I'm going to go get those sweets."

Slowly, they entered the shop, their ears prickling with the sound of a tiny tinkling bell that rang somewhere inside.

Harry felt as through he'd entered a very strict library. He looked at Gabriel, whose expression had changed to a rather odd look of mixed awe and wonder. The back of Aria's neck seemed to prickle at the strange silence in the shop, that, mixed in with the rust-like air, seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. Aria twitched a little and Gabriel tripped over his feet altogether. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

As Harry helped Gabriel get up from the floor, the man seemed to stare at Aria with a recognizing look. This girl, she looked just like her mother… Little Silver, he called her, because her wand was made of pure silver with a single hair from a unicorn. Twelve and a half inches if he remembered correctly.

"Hello," she said. Good god, she sounded like her too. If Harry Potter weren't in the same room with her, he might have mistaken her for her mother.

"Ah yes," she the man, "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon, Harry Potter." It was a statement, not a question. Then his silver eyes turned to the other two. "Aria and Gabriel, I presume? You must be Alexandria's kids." They nodded, Gabriel being a bit less stern about it than his sister.

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to the group. Gabriel wished he'd blink. Those silver eyes were a bit creepy. He had now come so close that he and Harry were almost nose-to-nose. Harry could see Gabriel's reflection in his eyes.

"And that's where…"

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… well, I guess it can't be changed, now can it?"

"Well, I guess I better get to getting those wands. Why don't you, Aria stand up here first?" He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" She blinked and said, "Left."

"A lefty, eh? That'll make it interesting. Not many of my left handed ones were easy to place, mind you. You know, you mother was a particularly hard one to place as well, being a lefty herself. No doubt she's told you." She looked a bit puzzled. "Told me what?" He turned around. "She never told you? You should pay more attention to how she writes, then."

He took out several thin boxes. He seemed to stop at one and spoke a barely audible, "I'll try this one last…"

Then he came back and presented her with a wand. "Palm tree and Hungarian Horntail heartstring core. Very sturdy." She felt rather foolish, but she didn't need prodding to know she was supposed to wave it. When she did, a light green spark flew out, and broke a flower vase some twenty shelf levels high.

"No, no, not the right one." He handed her another one. "Balsa wood and unicorn hair. Flippy, but it casts well." She waved that one and nothing seemed to be wrong until the tape measure went crazy and tied up Harry in some odd thirty seconds. While Gabriel was trying to untie Harry, Mr. Ollivander took that wand and handed her another one. This one was different, however.

"Made of pure melted pearls. This one has a pixie wing core. Very sturdy and casts well. Thirteen inches exactly." This one seemed to warm her to her very toes. "Look! Purple sparks! Is that a good thing?" He seemed to be pleased, as he nodded and put the other ones back up.

Harry was next. "Wand arm?" "Right, sir." "Good, very good."

His first one, Beech-wood and dragon heartstring, broke another vase about five shelf levels lower than the one Aria did. His second one, Maple and phoenix feather, came very close to shattering the shop window. His third one, ebony and unicorn hair, didn't seem to do anything until Aria burst out in fits of uncontrollable laughter while pointing at Gabriel, whose hair had now turned a bright, neon pink (not counting his beet-red face on account of blushing so hard) which was quickly reversed.

Many wands were tried until the desk could not be seen under the pile of them. But finally he came to one, holly and phoenix feather.

"It's an unusual combination," he said, "eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. A small smile graced his lips for the first time in that shop, a true smile of pride.

"Curious," he muttered as he put the wand back into its box, which he wrapped in brown paper, "curious."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, "but _what's _curious?"

He fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother – gave you that scar." Harry gulped.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter, after all… He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things – terrible, yes. But great." Harry took his wand, and when he turned around, he mouthed to Gabriel, "Be careful…"

Gabriel, the last one, stepped up. Before Mr. Ollivander could ask for his wand arm, Gabriel said, "I'm left-handed, like Aria, sir." "Sharp one, you are. What was your name again, lad?" "Gabriel, sir." "I see… well then."

He took down two wands.

"Here you go," he said as he took the wand out of the case, "Mahogany and mermaid scale core. Eleven inches, quite flexible."

He gave it a wave, shooting out dark blue sparks which bounded off the walls, broke another four vases, knocked out three of the higher wand shelves, and shattered the shop window, not to mention it almost singed off what was left of poor Ollivander's hair. Gabriel slowly put it down, twitching a little.

"Sorry… that one _really _does like me…" He was breathing rather heavily, and shaking so hard, Harry had to hold him to make him stop. "I've never had one that's done quite that much damage before, although your mother had a similar one that also shattered the window…" He looked at poor Gabriel, who was still shaking violently.

"Here you go child. Don't worry, the damage can all be fixed with some simple repair spells." He looked at Gabriel again. "This one is pure black onyx with an angel's feather core. Exactly twelve inches." Gabriel took it, still shaking slightly.

He felt rather strange. Warmth seemed to flow through him like fire that seared his very veins. It was an amazing feeling. He gave it a strong wave, which sent out pleasant wind gusts from where he stood.

Mr. Ollivander seemed pleased, as he wrapped his box in paper. "Take care of that wand now. Onyx-made wands are rare, rarer than ones made of pure gold. No, you don't have to polish it, it'll sort of do that on its own. Just be careful with it, it's core is also very rare. Angel wing feathers are found once every century, and only about four or five of them even go into wand making. As I said, Gabriel, take good care of it. Though I already know you will."

They all paid for their wands, and gratefully left the shop. Now that their time in Diagon Alley was done, it was time to head for Hogwarts.

* * *

Yami Vikki: Poor Ollivander… he needs that hair.

Vikki: And Harry turned Gabriel's hair neon pink.

Yami Vikki: Oh… that was _funny_. I couldn't stop laughing.

Vikki: Well, anyway….

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

Vikki: Please?


	4. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Chapter Four: Platform Nine and Three Quarters

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 4

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there'd be a lot more kissing scenes. Also, I can't stand the thought of all those lawsuits… the only things I own are my characters.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

* * *

"So, Gabriel, where did your mum say she was going to meet us?" Gabriel looked up at Hagrid. "A little ways away from the platforms she said, err, _wrote_ by owl's post anyway."

"I see. Is she bringing anyone else?" "Yeah, my dad and brothers. Poor Aria's the only girl aside from mum."

Harry, Gabriel, Aria, and Hagrid were at the entrance to King's Cross. They'd just come from Diagon Alley with all their stuff in tow. "So where do yeh think they – wait, there they are!"

They stopped at a thick wall where Alexandria was waiting. "Did all yeh errands?" She nodded and smiled pleasantly. "Were they any trouble?" "No, no, 'course not! Your Gabriel had a hard time with his wand though. Broke half the things in the shop Ollivander said. Aria tied poor 'Arry up with the measuring tape on her second try. Aside from that, they were angels."

Hagrid noticed the older man, standing beside her who had one hand on each of the two boys in front of him. "Well, you must be the famous Shadow Silverwings. The Aurors would be nothing without you. And these are the twins, right? They'll be entering next year?" "Yep," he said patting one of them. Harry looked at the man, his eyes were like Gabriel's, but loads lighter. His cock-eyed look earned him a, "You alright?" The man looked at his forehead and smiled. _'So this is the boy,' _he thought, _'the one who lived. His school years will be interesting for sure.' _Hagrid, who was intently describing Gabriel's wand escapade, brought him out of his thoughts.

"I'd best be going, then. Got to deliver something to Dumbledore." Hagrid patted a pocket on his jacket and left, leaving the rest of them at the intersection between platforms nine and ten.

Alexandria watched him as he went away, a small smiled breaking her normally unexpressive face. "C'mon now! Don't want to be late do you?" She walked away from them, her hand beckoning them to follow. "Yipes! It's nearly ten till!" Gabriel had looked at the clock and ran after his mother, father, and brothers.

Aria jumped a little as she looked at the time too, and she grabbed Harry by the scruff and scurried as fast as she could after Gabriel.

When they finally caught up with them, Harry was near breathless. Wheezing a little, he listened to the sounds of the station. Then a certain voice caught his ears. "–packed with muggles, of course–"

Harry's ears perked up. "That way!" He pointed. His finger was pointing to a wall where a plump woman with red hair was ordering four boys to do something. "Hey, look mum!" Gabriel said excitedly. "Yes, that's the one," his mother muttered under her breath.

One of the boys ran at the wall and was gone in a second. Harry blinked. "What just happened?" "Magic," answered Gabriel. As they got closer, they could hear a little more of the conversation.

"Only joking," said another boy, "I am Fred." And he ran at the wall and disappeared. His twin, apparently named George, ran at the wall after him. Alexandria tapped the woman on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Sliverwings! I remember you!" Her eyes flew to Gabriel, Aria, and Harry. "And these are yours?" She laughed. "Only this one," she pointed to Gabriel, "this one," she pointed to Aria, "and these two," she hugged the two younger brothers, "are mine. The two older ones are starting school this year." "I see." She said. "Ron's starting school this year as well." The youngest, and only one left, of the brothers stood sheepishly behind his cart.

Alexandria then shook her head a little and walked by Gabriel, leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Now what you've got to do is run at the wall between the platforms. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." He looked at her wide-eyed and prayed to god that she was right.

"Err– okay," he said shakily to the other two, "so we've got to run at this wall like this, see?" He stepped once, then two more times. Finally his nerves gave out on him and he sprinted at the wall, rather abruptly, with all his stuff. Everyone around him was a blur as he ran, and his heart seemed to beat against his rib cage so hard he could have sworn it wanted to jump out before he hit the wall.

But when he came to the wall, he did something he didn't think was possible.

A roaring whooshing sound filled his ears. He slowly opened his eyes. Then he blinked. He went _through _it. His gyrfalcon, which had been on his shoulders before he ran, was now pinned against his master's neck from fright.

_**You could have warned me it was magical, Gabriel…**_ it hissed.

He quickly got out of the way to both recover from the shock, and make way for the next person that was to come through.

Back on the other side, Harry stood with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Alexandria put her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good luck Harry," she whispered, "Gabriel seems to like you. I hope you two and Aria have a good year. Tell Gabriel to go easy on the sweets, will you? He tends to try to eat too much." He nodded meekly as Shadow led the boys outside with Alexandria following. She looked over her shoulder and winked.

He winked back at her, positioning his trolley beside Aria's. Aria gave Harry a hopeful, 'If it worked for him, it will for us,' look and she ran too. Her cat was plastered to her trunk with all her claws stuck inside the leather as firmly as possible. Finally, they gathered up what little courage they had and their feet bounded towards the stone wall.

The two of them ran right for the wall, and just when they were going to crash headlong into it, a loud, whooshing sound filled their ears, and all of a sudden they found themselves staring at a large scarlet steam engine. Above them was a large sign that read in giant gold lettering, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters; Hogwarts Express, eleven o' clock." Just a ways inside, they found Gabriel, with a half-shocked and half-amazed expression spreading across his face as they joined up with him.

"That," he wheezed, "was absolutely…" He couldn't finish, but Aria and Harry did it for him.

"Awesome!"

.oOo.

"All of them are full, and I can't seem to find an empty one!" Aria was shouting back to Harry and Gabriel who were struggling to keep up with her through the crowded passageway.

"Sure, Aria, but do you– oomph mind wait– ack –ing up for, ouch, us?" Gabriel shouted up to her, squeezing past a chubby boy looking for a toad. Harry was barely keeping up with Gabriel, so he had to hang onto his shirt collar to do so.

"Hey Harry?" "Yeah?" "Do you mind–" But he never finished. Aria had stopped in front of a car and seemed to asking someone something. Harry's hand was still clutching Gabriel's shirt collar tightly as Gabriel tripped on Aria's cat. "Whoa! Ah!" Landing face down on the hallway's thin carpet, he gasped just enough air to survive Harry landing on top of him.

Harry blinked as Gabriel cried out in half-pain. "Ow… Harry… get off…" But for some reason he didn't. His head was right by Gabriel's own, his breath reflecting off the back of Gabriel's ear was how close they were. Harry dared to nestle his nostrils in Gabriel's hair, catching a whiff of grass and open air mixed in with a fresh layer of the many scents of a bustling town. "Harry!" Gabriel's voice brought him back to reality and off of Gabriel.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a second…" "No kidding," retorted Gabriel, rubbing his chest, half-gasping for air. "Hey guys!" Aria called, "This compartment has enough room!" They scrambled up off each other and into the compartment.

The same red-headed boy from earlier was sitting in the corner by the window. "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley," he said, smiling a bit. "The name's Gabriel, Gabriel Silverwings" said Gabriel, sitting down. "My name's Aria. Gabriel's my brother," Aria spoke smoothly. "And I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Ron's eyes got big.

"Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron blurted out. Harry nodded. "Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got – you know…" Harry showed it to him. "Wow," Ron whispered, "So do you remember anything at all?" Harry shook his head.

"No, just a lot of green light." _Green light? _Gabriel knew that many spells had green lights, but he wasn't sure any of them caused memory loss. Then again, Harry did say that Hagrid told him it happened when he was a baby.

Ron looked like he was puzzling over something. Then after a while he turned to Gabriel beside him and spoke.

"Hey Gabriel?" "Huh?" "You said your sister and you both have the name Silverwings? Isn't there a famous Auror named Silverwings?" Gabriel blushed a little. "Yeah, that's my dad. My mum works as a dragon tamer in the "abandoned" farm fields outside of Surrey." "Is your family a full wizard family?" "Do mean a pureblood one? Yes. We don't brag about our heritage like most do. Our history only goes back two or three generations." Gabriel nodded, his eyes gentle. "That's a good thing, I suppose. Bragging's for gits." Ron declared. "By the way, are you and your sister twins? Like you know, fraternal?" Gabriel nodded. "It's my two younger brothers that are the identical ones."

They went on talking like this for hours until there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a elderly woman with a cart full of candies and sweets. "Something from the trolley dearest?" Harry, already loaded with the sweets that Hagrid bought, shook his head, but Gabriel bought a few Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some Pumpkin Pasties to share with Aria.

Harry noticed Aria's far-off look as the treats were being eaten. "You alright?" He nudged her elbow with his own. She turned to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just missing home a little is all." She trailed off, grabbing a Chocolate Frog.

"Now my brothers, they fight over how many cards they've got, so every time, my dad has to actually count them out to prove that the have the same amount." Harry turned his head back to Gabriel and Ron's conversation over Chocolate Frog cards. "They sound a lot like my older brothers, Fred and George." "I told my dad that if they walked and talked in sync, that 'What's next, singing'?" Ron laughed so hard at this, he nearly fell off his seat.

At the same time, a girl walked in with bushy brown hair. She already had her Hogwarts robes on and was staring at Ron the same way Gabriel was, with embarrassed pity. "Has anyone seen a toad?" "'Fraid not," said Aria as Ron got up with his wand in hand.

"Were you doing magic? Let's see then." Ron looked at her, slightly confused. "Sorry, I only know one spell and it doesn't really work…" 'Are you sure it's a _real _spell?" He shook his head. "Well I know a few myself. I've tried a few of them and they've all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was a surprise for everyone, 'specially me cause well the letter was for me, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, and I've learned all the course books by heart- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and… who are you?"

"I'm Ron Weasley…" he muttered. "Harry, Harry Potter." "Gabriel Silverwings." Aria didn't answer. "Oh, and that's my sister, Aria." Aria looked up at the mention of her name. "Sorry, I'm still trying to…" Again she trailed off, apparently at a loss for words.

"Well," said Hermione, "I've read all about you." The statement was directed at Harry. "Here," she said again, "I'll show you one of those spells. _Reparo_." She pointed her wand at Harry's glasses and the tape flew off and they looked as good as new. He took them off, amazed. She turned to Ron just before leaving and said, "You've got a bit of dirt on your nose. Just there. Did you know?" He wiped his nose, which didn't help any as Harry saw, and then waited until she was out of earshot to say what he had to say.

"Man, I hope I'm not put in the house she's in." Aria, who had been silent the whole time, muttered a, "Likewise," and turned back to the window, resuming her withdrawn expression. Harry simply nodded as the three boys continued their conversation.

After a thorough explanation of the game Quidditch, three boys opened the compartment door. Harry recognized one of them, a pale boy with hair so blond it was almost white, though Gabriel's hair was a shade blonder, from Madam Malkin's as the one who insulted Hagrid. He was giving Harry a look more of interest than the one of smug hatred he been given back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true? What they're saying on the train? That _the _Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts?" Harry, upon hearing the emphasis on the word the, said, "Yes." He looked at the pig-like boys behind him. They looked like bodyguards and reminded him strangely of Dudley.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking." And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a small cough, which might have hidden a snigger while Gabriel glared at him heavily. Aria, hearing the name Malfoy, also turned around and glared.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are; red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley." He looked at Aria and Gabriel. "I don't know who you two are, though."

"The name's Silverwings. Gabriel Silverwings. And that's my twin sister Aria." "Silverwings?" Malfoy questioned, "You're father's an Auror, right?" He nodded, still half-glaring. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry didn't take it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly.

"I'd be careful if I were you Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Aria had had enough. She stood up, towering a little over Malfoy. "Say that again." She threatened. "If _you _know what's good for you, _you'll_ go and not bother us for the rest of the ride." Gabriel was the only one with any real power, but Malfoy didn't know that, and from the way he made her cat chram glisten brightly, Malfoy's eyes got wide and he scrambled from the compartment door.

"And you _stay_ away, you piece of ruddy fil-" but Gabriel cut her off by shutting the compartment door. "That's quite enough, Aria."

Aria sat back down and turned her gaze back out to the window. It had darkened considerably since she had last cared to look. "Hey guys?" said Harry, "Do you think the train is slowing down?" Just then, the announcer came on the intercom, saying that they would be at the school soon. The three boys and Aria slipped into their robes and left their suitcases and pets on the train as instructed.

"Well, this is it." Gabriel said softly. "This is it indeed…" Aria's voice was low and monotone. "Let's just hope that it isn't any worse than what's already happened..." Harry and the others agreed. The trek ahead was daunting, and Aria's tone had not helped to raise their spirits at all.

* * *

Yami Vikki: Took you forever didn't it?

Vikki: I was at a loss for reviews… I need some!

Yami Vikki: (sighs) Please review.. for her sake…


	5. The Sorting Hat

Chapter Five: The Sorting Hat

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 5

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the pieces of text I've taken from the book.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

* * *

Harry seemed a bit nervous, and Ron looked a bit pale under his freckles. Gabriel said nothing, and even Aria seemed on edge. Gabriel and Harry crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd pushing through the corridor.

The night air was breathtakingly cold the group stepped out of the train. Somehow they managed to push their way out of the train to join the rest of the students on the train platform. A steep narrow path stretched out before them and they looked at it with both awe and fear. Then Harry heard a familiar voice rising over the squabbling students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" It was Hagrid. "All right there you four?" Hagrid's big hairy head could easily be seen over the sea of heads.

They nodded as more kids filed out of the train and followed the rest of the children. Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a really wet, narrow, and steep path. It was so dark that everyone in Harry's little group thought there be thick trees around them. It was deathly silent the whole way there except for the few times a boy named Neville, who kept losing his toad, sneezed and sniffled.

Then, finally they reached the docks after the crowd let out a loud, "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened up all at once to reveal a wide black lake. Beyond the lake on a high mountaintop decorated spectacularly with several sparkling windows, was a beautiful castle with many spiraling turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing a several little boats floating on the edge of the lake. Harry and Ron slipped into the front of one while Gabriel and Aria crawled into the back. As soon as Hagrid was sure everyone had gotten into a boat, he called out, "Right then – FORWARD!"

And the little fleet of boats moved off all at once, gliding across from the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

"So," said Gabriel, "I wonder what awaits us in there?" His wide gold eyes looked up at the castle before them. Ron shrugged and said nothing but Aria had something to say. "I'm not quite sure, but I'm not getting much of a bad vibe from this place as I was with the Malfoy kid."

"That's a good sign isn't it?" Said Harry leaning over to Gabriel.

"Yeah. Most of the time." Harry paled slightly and said nothing the rest of the way.

.oOo.

After the boat ride was done, all the children stepped out of their respective boats and watched as the giant man knocked his knuckles three times against the towering doors. They opened automatically, revealing a wide, almost golden, wood staircase reflected in the marble floor below it. At the top stood a tall witch with auburn hair in emerald green robes and a very stern face.

"Definitely not someone you'd want to cross now would you?" Gabriel whispered to Harry, who nodded in response.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. "Thank you," she replied curtly, "I will take them from here." Hagrid sort of bowed and then left the children at the foot of the stairs.

As soon as everyone was settled in the room, Professor McGonagall turned around to face them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she announced. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Points will be awarded for academic achievement and other triumphs. However, any rule breaking, and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

She paused to clear her throat and then continued. "The Sorting Ceremony will begin soon. Do try to make yourselves look a bit smarter before then." She turned around and before she left she said, "I will call for you when we are ready."

As soon as she was out of sight, several sighs could be heard and many started to shift their feet.

"So," said Harry, leaning over to Ron, "what do you reckon is the sorting ceremony supposed to be?" Ron shrugged. "Well, Fred says it's some sort of test, something painful, but I'm sure he was just joking, as always."

"Well if it is, you'd better be careful then Potter," shouted a voice from the crowd. Several gasps erupted from the crowd at the name Potter and the children parted to show a pale blond-haired boy with two large boys behind him. "Why don't you mind your own business, Malfoy!" Gabriel shouted, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I'm sure you'd like that." Malfoy smirked. The lights from the candles flickered brightly in Gabriel's eyes, making it look like they were filled with an inner fire. Just before Gabriel could say anything, McGonagall appeared behind Malfoy, making him jump. "We're ready for you," she said in a low voice, "Now form a line and follow me."

After they had formed their line, they walked out of a chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Everyone in the group gasped at the sight of it as they entered. A good few thousand candles lit the enormous hallway that held four long tables where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat.

Behind them, Harry and Gabriel heard Hermione whisper to a more or less bored Aria, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Aria could also be heard muttering something like, "And I'll bet you're the only one who has read it," under her breath.

The ceiling did indeed look like the night sky with dark blue inky blackness stretching from corner to corner and the occasional bright star among the faint arches that were the only indication that it was not a skylight.

Then the group watched as the professor placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool, she placed a old, gray, and very, very frayed wizard's hat. There were several faded pink, blue and black patches in many spots on the hat, and one rip on the brim had not been patched up yet. But then the hat twitched.

"G- G- Gabe?" Harry whispered. Gabriel didn't even register that he had said anything. Then the hat began to _sing_.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

There was a thundering round of applause as the hat finished. Harry tugged on Gabriel's sleeve nervously. "Gabriel?" "What?" "So all we have to do is put on that hat and it will tell us where to go?" "Looks like it. Ron told me that his brother Fred was going on about having to wrestle a troll. This sounds a lot better than what I was thinking of…" Harry nodded meekly and his stomach turned over as the professor said something about calling names and a little girl in pigtails walked up to it.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouted and she went an sat down at a table on the right. Another girl went to Hufflepuff as well then two more went to Ravenclaw. This process went on for a while (Hermione Granger became a Gryffindor at which Ron cringed and then groaned) and then it came to Malfoy.

He sat on the stool and smoothed out his robes haughtily. The hat was struggling to not touch his head as it practically screamed out, "SLYTHERIN!" Many others were called up but then the crowd of people dwindled to Gabriel, Aria, him and a good few others. Then, the professor called his name.

"Potter, Harry!"

For a good long while he sat up there, he fears from before growing steadily worse. But, as he chanted under his breath, "_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin_," the hat had made its choice.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sighed with relief as he scrambled down the step and into the table he had seen the last Gryffindor go to. He watched as Aria went up there, her face calm and confident. The hat boomed, "GRYFFINDOR!" and she walked just as confidently down to the Gryffindor table.

Then it was Gabriel's turn.

A voice in the back of his ear could just be heard over the many whispers from the students in the hall. "You… just like your father, you have a lust for strength. Yet this lust is not the strength a Slytherin would covet… not enough of their ambition. And, you've a mind for learning as well…"

The hat continued to mutter for even longer than the time Harry had been up there. When Gabriel finally had enough of it he mentally yelled, _'Put me in Gryffindor already!' _

"GRYFFINDOR!" It boomed once more. Gabriel gratefully took off the hat and ran to latch himself onto Harry, who immediately fell over when he did so.

As soon as the Headmaster (who was rather strange acting) got up and said a few words (then sat back down rather suddenly), conversation began to fill up the hall once more.

"Harry," said Gabriel, taking a bite out of some mashed potatoes, "Did that hat say anything umm, well, _strange _to you?" He blinked. "As a matter of fact, yes. It said something about me being someone great…" He sort of stopped talking and he took a bite out of some steak. Gabriel continued to prod him.

"Well that's normal, isn't it? Anyone can be great… right?" Harry turned his back to Gabriel. "Well, I don't know… he that being in _Slytherin _would help me be great. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Gabriel muttered rather gloomily, "it told me that I was, well…"

"What?"

Gabriel sighed, puzzled. He bit his lip, not sure if he wanted to tell Harry what the hat had said. "It just told me I'd have to look after myself, that's all." "Is that a death threat?" Gabriel shrugged. "It could be. I don't know for sure."

Harry turned his head to the side, about to ask another question, but was interrupted by two red-haired boys sitting nearby. Gabriel decided he would keep it to himself, what the Sorting Hat had said. After all, what in the world was the Phantom Hourglass anyway?

* * *

Vikki: Why am I always ending these chapters on very gloomy notes? (Note: This is only in part a Zelda crossover. Bellum will team up with Voldyshorts and so on, and of course, the Phantom Hourglass will be present. But other than that, there's no Zelda, Link, or any other character's from the Phantom Hourglass.)

Gabriel: Not to mention the death threats…

Vikki: You'll live through this book… that doesn't mean you will in the seventh…

Yami Vikki: You'll go that far?

Vikki: Just to prove it to you; I might.

Gabriel: Oh boy…

Vikki: So, like a good little minio– um reader, please move your mouse to the green review button below and click it.

Yami Vikki: I would… she giving the computer this crazed, murderous look...


	6. Shift on the Wind

Chapter Six: Shift on the Wind

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 6

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own the pieces of text I've taken from the book. I don't own Legend of Zelda either.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

Author's Notes-

I'm not dead! Technically I've just been updating on other stuff, which you should really consider checking out, but anyway, I now have all seven books so if I keep writing this using some fanfics and the books, I should be able to finish these fics in a couple decades or so. Basically, this is how I wanted the series to go. I've been fantasizing about what my little mage-boy is going to be able to do for Harry.

**EDIT:** I need a new beta. One of my fics has the requirements in it somewhere…you'll just have to search for them.

**NOTE:** I also don't know where the rooms of each classroom are, so I'm going by the GBC version of the Sorcerer's Stone game.

* * *

Gabriel had been contemplating the sorting hat's message the night before; h would be the last to look after the Phantom Hourglass. What on earth did the sorting hat mean? But other than his confusion, he was as happy as a lark, chattering with everyone the next morning about various topics that varied from what pranks the Weasley twins were planning this year to the classes people were having.

Boy, were they interesting classes indeed.

"Potions first thing Friday?" said George, looking over Harry and Gabriel's shoulders, "I really pity you. Good luck surviving him!" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Surviving who?"

"Professor Snape, the Potions teacher. Meanest git in the history of the world," said Fred, trying to cheer them up a bit, "Just be glad it's not a double class, otherwise _I'd_ have to pity you too! Oh wait, never mind, I do pity you. It is a double!" He left and went back to this seat, laughing at his own joke.

"Not very funny," said Ron, who sat across Harry, "I heard from a second year that he chews you out before you even get through the door. I don't fancy going to his class." Gabriel scoffed. "Me either, but it is required." Ron dully nodded, his face slightly pale.

"Not too bad a selection, though. What's Transfiguration?"

"Transfiguration," said a voice behind them, "is the art of turning one thing into another. It's supposed to be quite simple, really." They all turned around, Ron looking up from his baked potato.

It was Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired brunette that they had seen the night before.

"Oh hello Hermione," Aria said, sitting next to her brother, "care to join us for breakfast?" Hermione smiled, happy Aria had asked her. "Sure, but I'll sit on the other side." She went around, and then sat on Ron's left, in front of Gabriel. Ron seemed a bit miffed at her sudden presence, but said nothing.

"So what's Transfiguration again? I mean, who teaches it?" Gabriel casually cut the glazed ham he was eating.

"You met her last night, when you were being sorted. Professor McGonagall." Gabriel's left eye twitched. "Wouldn't want to be late to _her_ class… a professor _and_ deputy headmistress?" He scoffed lightly. "I don't fancy lighting her fuse," Gabriel said under his breath.

Hermione gave something akin to a snort. "Very likely. Someone like her's bound to have some seriously high standards. And there's Herbology, the study of plants, Professor Sprout teaches that, Defense Against the Dark Arts; Professor Quirrel, Broom Flight Class, Madame Hooch-"

She was interrupted by a nudge in her side. It was Ron.

"Why isn't she called a professor?" Hermione was annoyed that he had interrupted her, but answered his question.

"I don't think she's a registered teacher. She also teaches Quidditch, a sport, not a class, so that may be another reason. Continuing, there's Charms, spells that add attributes to the user or object being used, and that's taught by Professor Flitwick."

"He's supposed to be this short bit of a man, right?" asked Ron, curious. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I suppose." Ron settled in his seat again.

"The last class is History of Magic, is taught by Professor Binns, he's a ghost."

"Cool," said Aria, "we get to be taught by a ghost!"

Hermione gave another snort. "Not quite. He talks really slow, and occasionally falls asleep in class, making everyone else fall asleep too. I suggest you take notes as often as you can."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Aria muttered. Harry grumbled. "A class you can sleep in. Just what I wanted." He set his head into his hands and sighed.

Gabriel shook his head as he continued eating, Hermione pulling out her copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_. Ron was of course, still miffed that she was sitting there, and excused himself to go to the boy's lavatory.

"What's eating him?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, maybe he's not fond of cooties," Aria joked. Harry and Gabriel laughed as Aria flashed a grin at Hermione, who couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Hey, I got you to laugh!" said Aria, still grinning.

"I got to give you bonus points for that, sis," Gabriel whispered.

.oOo.

"This is great, just great. First day and we can't find the bloody class!" Gabriel, Harry, Aria, and Ron were trying to find their first class of the day, and were, quite simply, lost.

"What IS our first class?" asked Harry, glasses askew, hair ruffled.

"History of Magic," Aria answered, reading off the scroll they were given to find their classes with.

"And where is that?" Harry asked.

"No idea," said Gabriel, flicking off a piece of lint on his robe, "but we'd better find a way soon, otherwise we'll be late."

"Well it's Professor Binns class anyway," Ron reasoned, laughing shakily, "he's a ghost, you see, and my brothers say he can't give you a detention. He'll just scold you." Aria snorted. "Even if you're fifteen minutes late?"

Ron laughed shakily. "Guess not. Good point."

"Well come on!" Gabriel yelled, as he was now at the end of the hall, "let's find where that classroom is!"

"More importantly, find out where we are," Aria muttered under her breath, pulling the class scroll away.

"I think we're on the first floor… right Harry?" Silence. "Harry?"

Aria and Ron looked around, and found Harry talking to a third year Hufflepuff near a ballerina statue and Gabriel talking to a fourth year Ravenclaw at the far end of the hall near the stairs.

"Wow," whistled Ron, "they're fast." Aria chuckled dryly. "He's fast when he wants to be, Gabriel. Wish he'd be like that at home when he's doing the dishes." Ron laughed. "He hates chores, too, huh?" Aria nodded. "Feeling's mutual. Fred and George do the same thing." Aria shrugged. "Brothers, can't live with them, can't live without them."

"Exactly," Ron agreed. "Now let's go catch up with those two before they leave us behind."

"Right!"

They finally caught up with Harry and Gabriel, panting and clutching their belongings.

"So," Aria began candidly, "what did'ja find out?" A sweet but dangerous smile was on her face; the look of strained patience.

"Well," began Harry, not noticing the look, "I found out that it's on the fourth floor. What about you Gabe?" Gabriel smiled. He had seen Aria's look, and knew what it meant. "There are secret passageways hidden in the castle that can be used to go up or down several floors," he said slowly, "and I found out where the one that we can use to get up to the fourth floor faster is."

"Not up to the fourth floor directly?" Aria questioned.

Gabriel shook his head. "No. Though there is one, it's on the second floor. We don't need to go there, now do we? Come on, this passage is on the next floor!"

.oOo.

They managed to survive their first week, which had no classes in the dungeons, to the Gryffindors' relief.

Charms class was indeed taught by Professor Flitwick, a man so short he had to use books to see the class so that he could teach. Every meal after his class a clumsy freckled boy named Seamus tried to turn his water into rum, often with exploding results.

Herbology was taught by a stout, plump witch named Professor Sprout. It was usually with the Slytherins, and at least twice did either Crabbe or Goyle had to be saved from the man-eating vines in the back. Gabriel and Harry couldn't help but laugh at their expense. Hermione usually shook her head and Ron and Aria snorted and went back to work.

Transfiguration was a very surprising class, with the infamous Deputy Headmistress McGonagall teaching it. Right off the bat, she started giving the whole class a lecture, and when Harry and Ron arrived late to their second class with her that week, she gave another about tardiness, twice.

It was Friday before they knew it, however, a day that everyone had been looking forward too, and dreading. That day they had the afternoon off, which they used to visit Hagrid, but speak of the devil, this particular Friday had the dreaded double potions lesson. This did not bode well for the young Gryffindors, who were well aware of this teacher's dislike for any house other than his. To make matters worse, potions classes were held in the dungeons, and were taught by Professor Snape.

From what Gabriel had observed the day he'd met him, Professor Snape was tall, and his hair was greasy. He was rude and insensitive, and thought nothing better of any other house other than Slytherin, of which he'd learned he was head of house of. He didn't seem to know what a smile was either, until he saw Draco. Bloody teacher's pet. Well, just another reason to hate him.

Gabriel saw that he didn't like Harry either, the moment the entered the classroom. He started asking him questions, left and right, questions obviously, only Hermione, who was sitting next to him, knew. Gabriel hated it, and glared every time he insulted Harry, but surprisingly, it wasn't Gabriel that cracked first.

"Greasy git," Aria hissed under her breath.

"I'm sorry?" Professor Snape responded, whirling on her, glaring.

"Nothing sir. The bacon I ate this morning didn't settle well with me," Aria replied coolly. She did her best to give him that sheepish I-said-nothing look. Snape scoffed and turned back to the board.

Gabriel decided he hated potions.

The class that day was only about a supposedly simply potion that cured boils. Everyone was paired into twos, and once that was said, Gabriel clung to Harry immediately.

"No, Harry, you don't use Bicorn Horn for this. You use this," Gabriel held up some thick, purple powder. "Octopus Powder." Harry looked puzzled. "How do you know? That's not on the recipe…" Gabriel shrugged.

"I just know." Harry took the powder and began to put some in hesitantly.

"Not so much!" Gabriel hissed.

Snape watched this spectacle all the while. _The boy has a knack for this art, no doubt. Too bad he's in Gryffindor._ He started walking around again, watching for obvious mistakes.

Said obvious mistake presented itself no less than a second later when Seamus's and Neville's potion blew up, melting Seamus's cauldron, sprouted boils all over Neville, and spilled out across the classroom which had everyone on their stools in seconds.

"You should've told him not to add the quills, Potter," Snape said to Harry after the potion was clear of the floor, "you were right next to him."

"Oh, are we supposed to help others in this class now?" Ron's voice sounded behind him, Snape quickly turning around and proceeded to scold him. Aria, however, was faster, proceeding to whack the back of his head after saying, "You dolt! You do what you're told, no matter what it is!"

Snape shot Aria a rare smirk, and then it disappeared.

"I admire your bravery, Silverwings. 1 point to Gryffindor. As your punishment, Weasley, you must go find the ingredients for Longbottom's antidote. Two portions of beetle's eyes, one portion of snake fangs, and one portion of boomslang skin. I suggest you hop to it; this must be completed before class ends."

With that, Ron left, grudgingly, cursing left and right under his breath.

.oOo.

After that day, Gabriel never wanted to go to another potions class. Ever.

But they were required, and there was something about mixing the potions with a dash of something there and a bit of something here that seemed to thrill him. Perhaps it was the unpredictability of it.

Yes, perhaps that was what it was.

The three visited Hagrid later that day.

When they knocked, there was a bit of clattering, barking, and frantic scratching and Hagrid opened the door, holding onto this big, black _thing_ by the collar.

Upon close inspection, Gabriel found it to be this strange lump of a dog; huge, slightly misshapen, but loveable.

That love found its way all over their faces, practically drenching Ron in dog slobber.

"Ugh," he groaned, "I'm gonna stink of wet dog for weeks."

Gabriel chuckled, having gotten only a little bit. "Yeah, we won't let you into the dorm," he chuckled. "That's not funny Gabe." Gabriel just laughed.

"C'mon in boys, make yerselves at home."

Then another voice sounded as they entered. "I probably should leave shouldn't I?" They looked up.

Harry recognized him as the man that had been there at the train station the day the left.

"Dad!" Gabriel ran up to him, excited. "Whatcha doing here?" His father laughed and ruffled Gabriel's hair. "I'm here cause I need to be. Work and stuff. You know the drill." Gabriel nodded. "So you got to go?" He nodded.

"Thanks for bringing me the paper Peter," Hagrid told him. "Well, off ye go."

Peter chuckled, shaking his head. "Same old Hagrid. Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

And then he left, just like that.

"That's my dad," Gabriel told Ron, who was still awestruck. He shook Ron a little. "You alright?" Ron shook his head. "Yeah. That's your dad? Man, he's cool."

"Cool don't even cut it," Hagrid said, "he's an Auror. The best of the best, too. You gonna be one of them someday, kid?" He nodded his head at Gabriel, who blushed. "I dunno… maybe." Hagrid laughed. "Real important people them Aurors."

"Yeah," Ron echoed.

"So," Hagrid said to Harry, who's your friend?" Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, this is Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Another one, eh?" Ron scowled a little. "No, it's alright, I was jus' wonderin' if you were anythin' like your brothers." Ron paled. "God, I hope not. Any of them." Hagrid laughed.

They all sat down at Hagrid's table when Harry got a good look at the headline on the paper Gabriel's father had brought.

"Hey, Hagrid, that's the same day we were at the bank. What does it mean?" Gabriel looked the article over. It said something about a break-in at Gringotts. "A break-in?" Gabriel mused, "Gringotts is like the second strongest unassailable place in Britain…"

"Eh, I dunno." And that was all he said on the subject.

Gabriel had a sinking feeling that Hagrid wasn't letting on all that he knew. He was hiding something. Not one to pry, Gabriel stayed silent, though he knew Harry would be less inclined.

Indeed, Harry also wondered what it all meant. Hagrid had emptied that vault of its contents. Had that package he'd taken been what the thieves had been looking for?

Unfortunately, he knew he wasn't going to get any answers anytime soon.

* * *

Vikki: Is done! Finally!

Yami Vikki: And it only took you how long to realize you were this close to being done?

Vikki: I have no idea… but, I'm done! Cookies to those who review.


	7. Flight

Chapter Seven: Flight

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 7

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. You should know that by now.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

(watches tumbleweed roll by) I'm not giving up here. I'm going to keep writing this. It is fanfiction after all. For my personal enjoyment as well as others. Anyway… (clears throat) …if there are any of you that are reading this, I would appreciate a review every now and then. I may do some serious revising to the beginning chapters because the plot I had before just doesn't seem to fit anymore.

Wish me luck!

**EDIT:** Last chapter of revision! New stuff will come soon! Whoo!

* * *

Gabriel got up that September morning before everyone else. He glanced at Harry, then Ron, twice, before calling out their names. Neither one moved, save for perhaps Ron, but he moved all the time in his sleep, so he shrugged and dressed himself early. He walked down to the common room wondering what to do with himself for a few moments, eventually deciding to practice the spell they'd been practicing in Charms.

He idly wondered if he could lift his writing quill without a verbal command.

_Wouldn't that surprise Professor Flitwick? _He thought grinning to himself. So he stood with his back against the common room couch, his wand pointed towards his quill that was resting comfortably on the writing desk near the window.

_Swish and flick _he reminded himself _swish and flick. _

So, with a careful but flowing swish and flick, he said strongly in his mind, _Wingardium Leviosa!_

With those words he felt a curious sensation, not unlike the one he felt when he first touched his wand. It wasn't unpleasant, but oddly strange. And to his amazement, the quill did indeed lift. Gabriel gasped, not believing what he was seeing. The quill clattered softly back onto his books during his moment of self-doubt, but Gabriel was sure that he had just completed his first successful non-verbal spell. And he was only a first year!

So why does this disturb me? Perhaps I should write to my mother…

Walking over to his quill and picking it up, studying it as he brooded, he decided he'd do just that, later. At least no one else saw, so he hoped.

Gabriel turned round, facing the boys' staircase. He could hear steps coming down from it – loud ones – so he quickly put his wand in his robe pocket where it belonged and began to gather up the things he'd need for that day.

Speaking of which, what _did_ they have today?

He wandered toward the common room notice board, searching for the first year classes. As students began filing into the room, Harry and Ron spotted him and ran over.

"Hey, where were you mate?" Ron asked. "Here, practicing my levitation spell. You should be doing the same too, you know." Ron grumbled to himself as Gabriel's sharp eyes combed the pages for the schedule. Finally he found it, right between an advertisement for Fred and George's sweet shop and another for a Chocolate Frog Trading Group.

"Blast it," he muttered, his face twisting into a gentle pout.

"What?" Harry inquired, looking at the board, "Something wrong?" "Yeah, guess who we've got as our partners for the Quidditch training today?" Harry gasped. "No way."

"Yes way."

"You can't be serious," said Ron.

"Oh, but I am. Unfortunately."

.oOo.

It was around three-thirty, the last class of the day, and they stood on the practice field with the wind ruffling their robes and stirring up the grass bugs. Madame Hooch, a strong but still wiry sort of woman, was walking about, giving them their instructions.

"Aren't they cute?" Aria whispered in her brother's ear, as the little leaf-bugs and twig-creatures fought against the wind fruitlessly.

"They would be," Gabriel grumbled, "if we didn't have those Slytherins as our partner class." Aria frowned, but nodded her head. "Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one."

It was a nice day, but with not so nice company. The Gryffindors had unfortunately gotten stuck with the Slytherins for their Quidditch class, and they were loving every minute of it. The Slytherins, not the Gryffindors. Gabriel could only hope they'd get through it as quickly as possible, or at least before Neville hurt himself.

_He does it all too frequently on the ground _he muttered mentally, _but flying is a nice prospect in itself. I've always wanted to fly. _

"All right," Madame Hooch barked, shaking Gabriel out of his revere, rather rudely, as he was barely able to keep his composure.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom and when you feel you're ready, say 'Up!'"

And everyone proceeded to do so; at various times of course.

Several people, like Harry and Gabriel, had theirs practically leaping up into their hands. Others, like Ron's whacked them in their faces. Gabriel winced. Aria, completely bored with hers, simply picked it up when Madame Hooch wasn't looking. Hermione's rolled around in the grass for a while, and Neville's didn't even roll so much as a centimeter in any direction.

Eventually everyone had their brooms in their hands. They mounted their brooms, and listened to Madame Hooch say, "Now, when I blow the whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two – "

Before Madame Hooch's whistle ever reached her lips, Neville kicked off of the ground early, scared stiff. _Stiff is bad_ Gabriel's mind told him _stiff is bad!_

"Neville!" he called. "Loosen up! You'll fall if you stay stiff!" _You've got to move with it, not against it. _Wait, why did he know this? At Gabriel's shout, Madame Hooch turned around to see Neville floating up, and up higher and higher. "Get back here boy! Longbottom, get down!" Gabriel could clearly see him trying, but the broom had other ideas.

"It's the broom, ma'am!" he cried, tugging at the sleeve of her robe. "Something's not right with it!"

Scowling at him and yanking her sleeve out of her hand, as well as watching Neville float higher and higher, Madame Hooch muttered, "Once this is over I'm having that broom splintered." Gabriel didn't need to ask what that meant.

It jerked Neville this way and that like a wild horse trying to throw off its breaker before eventually making a nosedive for the concrete entrance to the field. In seconds there was a cracking sound; that of the broom shattering into a thousand pieces, and a thud. Obviously it was Neville's body hitting the ground.

Madame Hooch ran to examine Neville as the class observed the scene.

"Looks like she won't be needing to send it off to be splintered after all," Gabriel said thoughtfully. "What?" Harry asked. "It's nothing."

"Tsk, tsk, ooh we've got a broken wrist. Pity. C'mon, up you get." Helping Neville get to his feet, she surveyed the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say 'Quidditch.'" While that hung in the air she whispered to a whimpering Neville, "Come on, dear."

As soon as she was out of sight, there was a great burst of laughter that Gabriel knew could be no one else but Malfoy.

"Did you see the look on the fat lubber's face, huh?"

The Slytherins started to chatter amongst themselves, laughing and giggling.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Gabriel snapped. "Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom are we?" taunted Pansy Parkinson, a pale complected girl with pigtails. "So you like fat little cry-babies, hmm?" Gabriel sneered, turning his head and folding his arms. "I simply believe in sticking up for my own. Unlike _you_." Pansy scoffed. Ron shouted, "You go Gabe!" Gabriel sighed and shook his head.

"Look!" Gabriel gave a start as Malfoy reached for something in the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent 'im."

And there was the Rememberall glinting in the sun.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Gabriel jumped slightly, not expecting him to speak. Everyone stopped talking to watch. "Nah," he said, "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Malfoy smiled nastily. "How about up a tree?"

Harry sneered. "Give it _here_!"

Malfoy was quicker, and had leapt on his broomstick, taking off. Gabriel distantly heard Malfoy calling out to Harry for him to come get it, and Hermione telling him no, but the world didn't come back into focus until Harry was up in the air. Shooting off like a rocket.

"Beautiful," he whispered, marveling at the sight. "Pardon?" Hermione asked. Gabriel shook himself and looked over. "What? Sorry. I didn't say anything." She gave him one of those looks, but just shook her head.

Then Malfoy threw the Rememberall over in their direction, everyone too scared to move to try and catch it. Harry, however, zoomed off again, across the group to just barely catch it before it shattered against the side of the castle. He tumbled onto the grass, and Gabriel was there on help him up. "Hey, nice catch." he whispered. Harry nodded weakly, smiling. But then they both jolted as a shrill voice shouted over the group, "HARRY POTTER!"

"Uh-oh." "No shit, Sherlock."

Gabriel stood next to Harry bracing him as the group parted to reveal Professor McGonagall running towards them.

She stopped to a halt in front of them, muttering, " – how _dare _you – might have broken your neck – " "It wasn't his fault Professor. If anything, I goaded him on." Gabriel said, tightening his grip on Harry's shoulder.

"Whatever the case, Silverwings, I've got to see him." He looked over at Harry, who nodded shakily. "All right then." And he stood there feeling somewhat alone as Harry was dragged off to who knew where.

.oOo.

Gabriel's head snapped. There was no way he just said what he said.

"_Seeker?_" Ron asked, dumbfounded, "But first years never play on house teams. You must be the youngest player in about – " " – a century," Harry cut in, "I know. But don't tell anyone. Wood wants it to be kept a secret." Ron shrugged. "Works for me."

Gabriel smiled to himself as he fiddled with his spaghetti. Really, he was just glad Harry hadn't been expelled. Fred and George talked to him for a moment, running off as they said, "But they turn up in a month or two!"

Gabriel turned to Harry, who was on his right. "Do I want to know?" Harry shook his head. "Thought so." Gabriel gave a tiny gasp as he spotted Malfoy in the distance. "Careful, we got trouble." Harry and Ron turned to see the complexion-less wonder himself walk up.

"A lot braver on ground now that you've got your little friends with you, huh?" Harry said coolly. Malfoy sneered. "Pity. And I was hoping you were simply having a last meal before you were sent back to your muggles." "He's not a pet," Gabriel cut in, swallowing the last of a meatball. "Keep telling yourself that, Silverwings." Malfoy muttered.

He cleared his throat before smiling down on Harry wickedly. "I'd take you on anytime on my own. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact." Harry looked puzzled. "What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before?"

"Course he has," said Ron, standing up and slamming a hand on the table. "I'm his second. Who's yours?" Malfoy thought it over for about a second before spitting out, "Crabbe.

"Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; it's always unlocked."

After Malfoy was out of earshot, Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"What _is _a wizard's duel?" Harry asked. "And what do you mean you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die. But they only die in proper duels. Best you'll do is send sparks at each other. You hardly know enough magic to do any real damage."

Gabriel shook his head. "I still don't like this. First off, we shouldn't even be out at night. And with Malfoy proposing this? I smell a trap."

"A trap?" Ron asked. "Nah. I think you just smell that gravy right there. Can you pass it over?" Again, Gabriel shook his head. "Almost makes me want to come with you to make sure you don't get caught," he said as he passed the gravy.

"Excuse me."

Harry and Ron looked up. It was Hermione Granger and Aria, standing side by side.

"You should listen to him, you know," Hermione said, "you could get points taken for being out late like that." "It's none of your business," Harry said. "Really, Harry!" Aria hissed. "Be nice!" And they went off to sit at the other end of the table far from the three boys.

"What's eating her?" Ron asked.

"She's sticking up for her own, remember?" Gabriel said as he bit into another meatball. Harry and Ron both sighed.

.oOo.

"You better not get caught," he whispered as they were at the door.

Harry jumped. "Don't scare us like that Gabe." Gabriel 'hmphed' in the darkness. "Still, you better not get caught."

"You're not coming with us, mate?" Ron asked. Gabriel scoffed. "Hell no!

"I warned you earlier at dinner. If you're too stupid to not listen, that's your fault. I did my job." Then he sighed. "But you're going anyway, so…good luck, I suppose. Don't get caught." His voice sounded regretful, almost like he wanted to go too.

"Well, see you later, then." From the darkness, Gabriel could see Ron's face, and Harry's, and he hoped as they left that it wouldn't be the last time he did.

He scrambled to the window, standing there for some moments, contemplating his decision to stay. He had made a promise to himself that he'd always go with his gut, and he had, though it hadn't been easy.

But what in the world was easy?

Certainly not keeping a secret. He at least told his mother about the events of the morning, but she hadn't replied yet. It was at that moment he saw the silver glint in the distance, the flapping wings, and the gyrfalcon's cry. It was indeed his mother's bird!

It pecked at the window gently, and he opened it just enough to take the letter and stroke the bird over twice, like a cat. "Thanks, Kumi. Don't forget to tell Maji to come back, kay?"

The bird gave a distinct nod and flew off.

Gabriel closed to window, anxious to see the contents of the letter. He tore it open gently, peeling off the wax seal of his family's crest, and then opening the actual letter.

_Dear Gabriel,_

– it read –

_I don't know what to tell you. Indeed, it is a bit advanced for you – your first non-verbal spell – but you shouldn't worry yourself. Perhaps when you come home I can help you explore your talents and help you harness some of your untapped prowess, but other than that, just enjoy being there._

_I hope Harry's all right _

– at this, Gabriel's breath hitched –

_and that you've made other friends besides him. Just stay away from some of the nastier students if you can, and… oh! We're going on vacation during Christmas, so pass that info onto Aria. Don't you worry, it's nowhere you two haven't been, and we'll send you your presents. And Harry, too. I'll send him one. Just be careful, and don't forget to always go with your gut._

_Love, Mom _

_P.S. Don't forget these, either. oxoxo_

Gabriel folded the letter against him. So perhaps he was just a little too powerful for his own good. If he kept it in check until the summer, he'd be fine. He smiled, hoping to watch the moon a while longer. That was cut short, however, for suddenly he felt so tired he could barely stay awake.

Scrambling for his trunk, he stuffed the letter in among his clothes and fell into the four-poster bed gratefully.

Once he was settled, it didn't take him long to fall straight to sleep, dreaming of fine, falling sand and the sharp echoic ticking of the castle's clock.

* * *

Vikki: All done! :D


	8. Halloween Hijinks

Chapter Eight: Halloween Hijinks

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 8

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Really. I don't.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

Hijinks is actually a word, just so you know. :D

Oh, one thing you might notice; my obsession with Draco. Well, you know how in the sixth book, he actually shows his human side and doesn't want to kill Dumbledore? How he's actually afraid that the Dark Lord will kill him if he doesn't? Well, what if someone taught him to be better? I've seen other people turn Draco onto the other side and do it really well, and I want try to do that too. Just cause I can.

Don't know exactly how I'm gonna do that, but… Enjoy!

* * *

"You went _where_?" Gabriel spluttered, aghast.

He shook his head, muttering reproaches under his breath. "The Forbidden Corridor, Harry? It's forbidden for a reason." Harry chuckled. "Hey, we had to. It was the only way we were going to get away from Filch!" Aria tched. "Which wouldn't have happened had you stayed in bed like us sensible people. You're lucky you didn't get caught."

She took a sip of her cereal milk with a spoon, as if testing its sweetness.

Harry winced. "Well, I…" he looked around, and spotted Hermione sitting next to her, and Neville across from Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione, you know why, right?" Hermione glanced at him a moment, then went back to her breakfast. Harry sighed, and turned to Ron for some backup. Ron, the ever-loyal friend, did so. "Well, you'll never guess what we found in there." He piped.

Gabriel raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Hmm? Pray tell, _mi amigo_."

Ron leaned in closer. "We found… a three-headed dog." Gabriel blinked, not impressed. "And?" Ron sat back. "Well, it was huge! One of the heads was easily as big as a trunk, if not bigger. And the teeth! Blimey, they were giant. About as big as my arm!" He gestured the length from his wrist to his elbow.

Now Gabriel was slightly impressed, with a surprised expression of mild interest.

Ron leaned over the table and nodded to Neville. "Right, Neville?" Neville stuttered something about his Gran and ducked his head into a Herbology book. Ron sighed. Gabriel frowned. "And you got Hermione and Neville involved in this, too?"

"Actually," Aria pointed, "Hermione sort involved herself. Not technically their fault – stupid as the idea was."

Gabriel shrugged. "Whatever. Even if this thing is guarding what you think it's guarding, it's being guarded and out of sight for a reason, so do yourself a favor and listen to me for once, all right?" He licked a chicken wing clean for a few moments before stopping to smile. "But, since you weren't caught, we're free to plot against Malfoy as we please."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned. Gabriel sighed again, but was smiling at the same time.

.oOo.

About a week later, Gabriel sat in the courtyard, reading a book he'd checked out on hourglasses the day before. It told him about the concept of time, the measurement of time, how magical hourglasses were made… but there wasn't a single mention of the Phantom Hourglass.

"Galleon for your thoughts, brother?"

Gabriel looked up to see Aria leaning against the stone archway to his left, smiling gently. He smiled. "Well, you'll have to give me several if you want my thoughts," he replied jokingly. His smile was gentle, but tired. Aria frowned. "What's with the sudden obsession over hourglasses? They can't be that interesting, can they?"

Gabriel leaned back and smiled again. He had to keep his sister off his tail, which was against his character seeing as he told her practically everything that bothered him.

"It was something mother mentioned to me," he lied smoothly, "and, speaking of mother, she wrote to me and told me they're going on vacation with James and Andrew so we'll have to stay here. That's all right with you?" Aria nodded, completely distracted. "Oh, yeah. It's nowhere we haven't been, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I don't mind staying. Someone's got to look after those two misfits, huh?" He laughed, and she joined in. Maji, his gyrfalcon, flew overhead, circling once, and then landed on his shoulder.

_**You should really tell her someday,**_ he reminded his master gently. Gabriel nodded mentally. _Someday. It's not like I know very much right now, and there's no one threatening my life – that I know of. So maybe I should just forget about it for now._

Maji paused, and ruffed his feathers. _**Perhaps. **_He nuzzled Gabriel's cheek and took off for the owlery.

Then Aria noticed something odd about the corridor across for Gabriel's right. "Is that… Harry?" she squinted to get a better look. "Good golly, it is! And he's got a broom!" Gabriel's head swiveled around. "A broom?" He scrambled to stuff the book in his bag. "Anyone with him?"

Aria nodded. "Yeah. There's Ron and… oh no. The snake squad."

Gabriel hissed, "Damn…" under his breath, and walked briskly towards the two groups. Ron spotted Gabriel and waved him over just as Malfoy finished saying, "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, Malfoy," – who had, upon hearing Gabriel, jumped about a foot in the air – "that their brooms were a gift from my father. We're close neighbors, you know." It was at this point Professor Flitwick chose to appear by Malfoy's arm to inquire if they were fighting.

Both groups – and Gabriel – insisted they were not, and Harry and Ron went about their business. (Ron gave Gabriel a grateful wink and nod, and Gabriel nodded back in acknowledgement.)

"You'd better watch your back, Silverwings." Malfoy hissed. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Why? Whatever for? I've no quarrel with you. If you want to fight, take it up with my father. I'm not going to go drag my family's name in the dirt just because someone else who doesn't know any better wants to pick a fight. I'm going to put it blunt for you Draco; learn some respect."

He turned around to walk off. "Because you sure don't give a damn about your own."

And he left them there, staring after him, doing a very good impression of a fish.

.oOo.

Gabriel sometimes came to watch Harry practice Quidditch, since there was nothing else he had to do. He'd dropped looking for any mention of the Phantom Hourglass, since it didn't seem to exist in any notable schoolbook he had, or could find. He had the fleeting thought there might be a mention of it in the Restricted Section, but no teacher was gullible enough to let him look, and he wasn't about to go sneaking off at night just for a _mention_ of it.

Wood had noticed how good Gabriel was when they practiced in their lessons with Madame Hooch, and he pointed out that next year he could try out for back-up Seeker, if he wanted. The thought was indeed entertaining.

Things settled into a natural rhythm that settled well with Gabriel, for he scarcely felt as if two whole months had passed. Harry, despite his troubles, was about the same. However they spent just a little less time together as they had before when they attended the muggle schools together. But, of course, Ron was his friend too, if not a bit of a short fuse.

Ron was Harry's outlet for trouble, and Gabriel talked him through it, when he'd let him. They both served their purpose. When not with Harry, Gabriel liked to play his flute in one of the more deserted courtyards. Occasionally he'd get glimpses of Draco Malfoy, alone, walking the halls. Was the other boy stalking him?

It didn't matter to him the morning of Halloween. They were practicing with flying objects today in Flitwick's class, and to him, it was pretty easy. (He already knew how to do the spell both verbally as well as not.) His partner happened to be the unfortunate Neville, but knowing how the spell worked himself, he was patient with Neville and walked him through the steps.

"Forget about the swish and the flick for now, okay?" Neville nodded. Gabriel smiled and put a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Good. Now focus on pronouncing the spell correctly…" Ron, on the other side of the room, was paired up with Hermione. Neither looked particularly happy about their pair, and Harry knew why. He had gotten stuck with Seamus, who was currently trying to put out his burning feather. But – that wasn't why.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Ron barked, waving his arm impatiently.

Aria, being an odd one out, had to do it herself. She was sitting in front of them, and could hear the mistakes he was making as he said the spell. She turned around, hoping to gently correct him, when Hermione beat her to it.

"It's _Levi-_o_-sa_ not _Levio-_sar!" Hermione snapped, through with his frustration. Aria practically slapped herself.

"Hermione, if you're going to correct someone, don't do it so harshly. Ron, try it again but… just… yeah. Do what she said. Oh, you're saying _Wingardium_ wrong, too. Make the '_gar'_ a little longer and don't try to put a 'd' in front of the 'g'. Okay?"

Ron nodded and proceeded to try the spell again. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he shouted again, swishing his wrist and flicking the wand properly this time, with conviction. The feather lifted, just a little, and Ron smiled. His concentration broke, of course, and the feather floated back to the ground, but he'd done it.

"Thanks Aria!" She shrugged, "No problem." Her gaze fixed a moment on a flabbergasted Hermione. She nodded to her, and turned back to her own feather. Suddenly, there was a commotion on the other side of the room. It was Neville. His feather was several feet in the air, and he was grinning completely from ear to ear. Gabriel was standing behind him, also grinning, but smugly and with pride more than anything. Across the room, their gazes met, and Gabriel winked. Aria chuckled as she leaned back and shook her head.

"Oh well done!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Everyone, see here! Mister Longbottom's done it!"

.oOo.

"She's a nightmare is what she is," Ron snapped.

Gabriel shook his head. He'd been trying to convince Ron that he was just being rough with her, but the redhead wouldn't have any of it. He turned round just in time to see Hermione walking toward them, face streaked with tears. She barreled in between Harry and Ron, towards someplace other than where her offender stood. Gabriel lazily glanced in Ron's general direction, trying to scold him without actually waving a finger.

"I think she heard you," he muttered not to kindly.

Ron, though somewhat visibly perturbed, said offhandedly, "So? She must have noticed she's got no friends." Gabriel shook his head again, looking up at the skies as if they held the answer. Aria caught up with them then, and he whispered the recent tiff to her discreetly. Instantly, she looked about ready to kill Ron, but off she went in search of Hermione.

At dinner, Aria returned to them saying, "I found her in the girl's bathroom, crying her eyes out. Said she wants to be left alone. Well, that's what she said a while ago anyway." Aria shot a look at Ron and made her way into the Great Hall. This once more disturbed Ron, but all the thoughts of guilt vanished once they saw the inside. It was covered with thousands of live bats, low lying black clouds, and pumpkins containing candles. The feast appeared before them in an instant, similar to the start-of-term banquet.

Gabriel felt slightly _off_, as though something didn't feel quite right to him. This feeling proved to be very true, for not long after he'd finished his chicken potpie, Professor Quirrell burst through the large double doors, turban offset and looking to be in a general panic. He stood a moment to catch his breath before calling out, "Troll! There's a troll in the dungeon!" He wheezed in a few more harsh breaths and finished with, "Thought you ought to know." And then he promptly proceeded to collapse on the floor: completely out cold.

Instant chaos ensued.

Gabriel sat there, frowning over the spectacle when Headmaster Dumbledore gave the call for silence.

"Prefects," he shouted, "lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!" They gathered behind said prefects, and made their way back to their respective places. Halfway there, Gabriel finally remembered why he was so troubled.

"Hermione!" he hissed, almost jumping.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What about her?"

Harry gasped. "Ron! She doesn't know about the troll! Ron hesitated, but one look at either one of their faces sealed his defeat. "Oh, all right. But we better not get caught!"

They scrambled down the hallways until they found the girl's bathroom. There was an awful stench coming from it, something akin to a combination of unwashed socks and a public stall that no one seems to clean. Gabriel could've sworn he saw Ron's pallor turn a sickly shade of green, but he couldn't be sure. He was too busy trying to keep his own chunks from spewing.

Once they actually saw the troll, however, this didn't matter at all.

It was easily several times their height, perhaps thirteen feet at the least, all lumpy and gray and covered in little but a huge loincloth. For that, at least, Gabriel was grateful. He was hardly in the mood to be confronted by the actual business end of the enormous and powerful creature.

They stood, their eyes transfixed on the troll who was simply standing there stupidly in the light, until a lock from one of the stalls beyond clicked.

Loudly.

The troll's, as well as the three boys' attentions turned to that one lock. The door opened casually, as an unaware Hermione rubbed her face of its remaining tears. She stopped, sensing something nearby, and her gaze stopped – not at them – but at the gray matter that was the troll's foot. Hermione, of course, did not know what it was, and proceeded to look up.

She screamed. Her jarring shriek irritated the creature, but Hermione panicked and went back into the stall, crawling under the gaps between stalls in hopes of making it to the safety of the sinks. She did, just barely, before the creature swung its rather large wooden club across the tops of the stalls, flinging debris everywhere. It spotted Hermione trying to hide under the sinks, and she saw it too, attempting to back away. It missed her by a single sink: a small water main spraying water over the bathroom floor.

She shrieked again. Upon noticing the three boys' presence, she cried out, "One of you, do something!"

While this command did finally move them into action, she was so loud the sound was rattling through the room and driving the troll insane. Gabriel had enough sense to bolt right then, for Hermione, of course, but by the time the troll had control of enough wits to attack, it started for Ron.

And he had no way of escaping the attack.

Harry noticed this and attempted the impossible. He launched up into the air at a great running leap, and latched onto his back, his arms around the neck. His wand, however, still happened to be in his hand, and thus it went straight up the troll's nose, forcing it into a great frenzy. Gabriel stopped short a few feet from where Hermione lay cowering, looking back over his right shoulder.

_No!_

He knew not what compelled him, but he whipped around and shouted a single command:

'_SLOW!'_

The command was strange and echoic to his ears; just as well – it appeared he was the only one who had heard it, and that he hadn't actually spoken the word with his lips. But the troll was indeed slowing down, though not fast enough. Gabriel regained enough sense of self to lock onto Ron and bark a curt, "Do something! Anything!" before turning back to the horridly frightened Hermione.

Ron whipped out his wand, his mind blank of what he wanted to do. A single incantation came into focus and he aimed his wand and shouted it cleanly without breaking.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The troll, who had been about to swing the club yet another time, found he could no longer do so, for the club was no longer in his grasp. It was floating in mid-air as easily as if it were a feather, and then Ron consciously let go off his concentration and the club promptly collided into the troll's skull with a sickening crunch. It fell to the floor, allowing Harry to release his death grip on the troll and attempt to remove his wand from the nose of the troll.

He did, though it was completely covered in troll boogers.

_BLAM!_

The bathroom door opened, teachers spilling in. Gabriel smacked his forehead, attempting to restrain a groan. "Ugh," he hissed, "adults… yet, somehow, I don't regret it, though." Hermione looked over to him. "Regret what?" He gave her one of those looks. "What else?" Was his singular reply.

"What on earth were you thinking?" McGonagall shrieked. Her gaze turned on Gabriel. "And you! Surely, your mother taught you better." Gabriel, unperturbed, piped, "I know I should have told someone that Hermione was missing, but I wasn't sure if they would have found her in time to…" Here he faltered, not sure if he should continue or stop there.

Professor McGonagall simply shook her head. "You're lucky you weren't killed!" Hermione, who stood next to him, finally found the courage to speak.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me… for my own safety. I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own – I've read all about them. If these three hadn't come and found me… I'd probably be dead by now. At least, that's what Gabriel was trying to say."

Gabriel resisted glancing at her incredulously, as that would have given the clever ruse away. His golden eyes spied an injured, limping Professor Snape in the corner, glaring. He knew.

Professor McGonagall didn't. But that made her no less unforgiving.

"Miss Granger! Whatever were you thinking taking on a fully-grown mountain troll whenever it could have taken your life at any moment? How foolish! Five points from Gryffindor!" They all held their heads low, save for Gabriel. He calculating eyes watched her carefully; she wasn't done yet.

"However, since not many first years can take on such a feat and still live to tell the tale, I think this situation merits five points for each of you boys…" she paused for effect, then finished with, "for sheer dumb luck!"

And she left.

"I think you f-four o-ought to b-be getting t-to bed." Professor Quirrell stuttered. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the bathroom with haste, but Gabriel lingered a moment. He took a good, long look at Quirrell's face, and then reluctantly trotted after the others for the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

So tired… I'm going to bed now. Sheesh, this is the first time I've written a chapter for this in a long time, but it feels good to be getting it together. I do not enjoy going back and finishing Quest of the Four Sword… that story is so messed up in terms of the Zelda 'timeline' I may have to completely erase the Minish Cap from existence! XD

(Speaking of which, why does the Minish Cap have to be so damn expensive on Amazon? Sheesh!)


	9. A Fluffy Situation

Chapter Nine: A Fluffy Situation

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Spirit Riders

Chapter: 9

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Really. I don't.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

I was just thinking, if I do any more HP after this, it won't be for a while. I have my LoZ fics that I've been anxiously wanting to write… pfft. But, these are just musings. It would be great, too if you could, you know, drop a hint that you like this or something? I have a lot of people who put me on their story watch or author update lists, but they never review. A good author needs his/her feedback. It's crucial, you know. So, yeah. Reviews would REALLY be appreciated.

* * *

Soon, November chills were upon Hogwarts Castle. Harry was walking beside Gabriel after their classes had finished, brooding over the fact that Snape had taken his copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for no reason. (1)

"I want to go ask him and get it back, like Ron said, but… I dunno. I'm just too afraid. What is it the American students call it? Right… chicken." Gabriel stopped him and shook his head, sighing. "Harry, if you were chicken, trust me, there's no way you would have gone and stood up Malfoy that day he stole Neville's Rememberall, or gone with Ron to that – (_Admittedly stupid_, he thought) – bogus Midnight Duel, or even when we fought the troll! Really, you're not chicken. A little timid, but you've got heart for stronger stuff. After all, don't you have a Quidditch match tomorrow?" He smiled brightly, chuckling. Harry blinked.

"Oh, right…" he had read enough of the book before Snape had taken it up to know about the dangers of Quidditch (that, and Fred and George had a habit of teasing him that players disappeared more often during their first games) and so he was not, shall we say, extremely excited about playing, however much he liked the sensation of flying.

Gabriel just laughed. "If it bothers you that much, I'll go and get it for you." Harry nodded fervently. "Would you?" Again, Gabriel laughed, and Harry turned away to scowl, though also to hide his flushed cheeks.

Gabriel spotted a flash of blond hair leaning against the wall and stopped in mid-laugh. He scrambled for a way to get rid of Harry so that he could talk. "Say, Harry… why don't you go find Ron and Hermione? Let them know I might be a little late to dinner?" Harry nodded, assuming it would be because he was going to go get the book. And so he scampered off.

Gabriel waited until Harry was out of sight before he wandered over to the archway, he leaned up against it, not far off from the blonde.

Eyes covered in shadow, he asked him, "Is there something you wanted to say to me, Malfoy?" The boy was silent, but he shifted his posture from leaning against the wall to standing. "Please, call me Draco, if you like." Gabriel looked up. "Any particular reason for the change of heart?" Draco's eyes narrowed slightly. "I've been thinking about what you've said. I'm not your friend, but I'm not your enemy, either." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And does this apply to the others?" Draco's eyes narrowed some more, almost to a level Gabriel would consider dangerous. "Don't count on that. I said I'm not _your_ enemy. Doesn't mean I'll extend that favor to _them_." Gabriel sighed. "Suit yourself. But one day you may feel differently."

So he walked off, once again leaving a bewildered Draco Malfoy in his wake.

He navigated the halls, headed straight for the dungeons when he just happened to pass the staffroom and he caught a snitch of sound as he did so. He swerved back around, peeking through the slit in the door, surprised to see Filch bandaging the aforementioned Potions professor's leg, which was bleeding at various rates along what looked to be a rather large bite.

He frowned, remembering Halloween night when he'd seen Professor Snape limping off towards the dungeons after the business with the troll had settled down. But it should have at least scabbed over by now… he paused, collecting himself, remembering what he wished to ask the Professor.

So Gabriel raised his hand stiffly, and knocked. Through the slit, Filch visibly flinched, and asked the Professor to wait a moment and he went to answer the door.

"Why, I oughta… mmph." Filch's normal scowl deepened as he glared down at the boy. "What do you want?" Gabriel, unperturbed by his usual show of intimidation, answered politely with, "A friend of mine had his book taken up by the Professor Snape, and I wanted to know if I could have it back?" Filch blinked, stunned his scare tactics hadn't worked on Gabriel. He looked back, but gasped a little and moved away as a book came sailing through the air and into Gabriel's outstretched hand.

He turned away, giving the ruse that he hadn't seen any of Professor Snape's leg. "Thank you, Professor."

The door was shut lightly again and he could hear Professor Snape muttering, "That boy… what a typical Gryffindor. He'll do anything for Potter." Gabriel chuckled, but knew he had to tell the others what he'd seen. He scrambled quickly towards the common room, and found them sitting together in front of the fire.

"What's the rush, mate?" Ron asked as he ran in. Gabriel plopped down next to Harry, handing him his book. "Here," he said, breathless, "I got it back for you." It was his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book that Snape had taken up. "Wow! You got it back? How?" Gabriel shrugged. "I just asked for it. Though if I'm not mistaken, he did say something along the lines of, '_what a typical Gryffindor_' as I left…"

They all laughed at it, save for Gabriel himself. Hermione noticed first, straightening herself in her chair and attempting to smooth over her bushel-like hair. "Is something wrong, Gabriel?"

Gabriel frowned, and told him (carefully, mind you) what he had seen.

"So that means…" Harry frowned; starting to summarize his words, but was quickly interrupted by Ron. "He was the one who tried to get past that three-headed dog the night of Halloween! I mean, we all saw him headed that way, didn't we?" Aria scolded him quietly for interrupting as Gabriel shook his head.

"Not necessarily. As we were leaving the bathroom that night, I caught the strangest of vibes coming off Professor Quirrell. None of you may have seen it, but he scrambled off in that direction _first_ – long before Snape did. Perhaps 'poor, stuttering Professor Quirrell' isn't all he seems to be. But then again, that's just me." He paused, thinking a moment. "Though Snape does seem the more likely suspect…"

No one spoke after that. After all, Gabriel did have a point.

.oOo.

The next day, however, no one spoke of bites on legs, three-headed dogs, or late night wanderings. Today was all about the very first Quidditch match of the season between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Gabriel was flipping through a book he'd asked his mother to send him written by a muggle author by the name of Tolkien. It was quite absorbing, but today to butterflies in his stomach kept his mind off his reading and fixed his gaze on a pale, motionless Harry who was currently sitting across from his, picking at his eggs and toast.

"You should really eat something Harry," he muttered slyly in between bites of his own breakfast of bacon, hash browns, and pancakes. Harry frowned. "But, I can't… I'm too…" "Scared?" Harry almost began to nod, but paused remembering Gabriel's words from the other day.

"Just don't think about it," he kept on, rather smoothly, "once you get on that broom, let what's going to happen, happen. 'Kay?" Harry blinked, thought about it for a moment, then nodded, smiling a little. "Sure. I'll try that." Gabriel smiled brightly. "There you go! Trust me, it's not like you're performing a solo or anything for a recital. If you're going to be nervous, do it then. But a Quidditch match? Naw. It's not even worth it." Harry tilted his head.

"Hey, how would you know all this?" he asked, half sarcastically, half genuinely curious. Gabriel shrugged. "My father. He was on the Slytherin team when he went here." Harry gaped at him. "Your father was a Slytherin?" Gabriel chuckled, gnawing on a shred of bacon fat. "Yeah. Just because you go into Hogwarts as a Slytherin doesn't mean you turn out all bad."

Harry scoffed lightly, surprised at this new piece of information. "Well, I guess you're right. Your dad seems like a pretty cool guy, you know, for the few times I've met him that is." Gabriel nodded firmly, then flashed another smile. "Well, I wish you luck today!" Harry smiled back.

"Sure, thanks."

.oOo.

Gabriel glanced up at the field from his book. The butterflies in his stomach were still there, but this time they didn't feel excited at all. Not sick either, just… nervous. Like a warning to watch out. He vowed not to get too caught up in the game so he could keep a tab on Professors Snape and Quirrell.

"Hey," Hermione whispered, nudging him in his side gently, "do you want my binoculars? Hagrid's going to let me borrow his." Gabriel glanced down at her pair. He decided to take them, thinking they'd be good for keeping an eye on the professors. "Sure," he said, grinning brightly. Somehow, he felt the need to keep his feelings to himself…

Then the doors opened. Curious, just like everyone else, he rose and leaned over the railing, grinning like an idiot. Both teams walked forward towards the centre where Madame Hooch was standing and he could tell that as they gathered around her that she was explaining the rules to the teams.

The captains shook hands, and then they mounted their brooms.

At this point in time, Jordan finally turned on her mike and Madame Hooch's whistle boomed loud and clear across the stadium. He smiled, but soon the excitement died away and Gabriel retreated back to his book, occasionally glancing up at Harry as he glided over the stadium, and Professors Snape and Quirrell just in case.

It was awhile before anyone scored (Gryffindor for the win!) but Gryffindor took the first points.

There was a moment where a bludger looked to be after Harry (how that made his heart thud inside! Perhaps Harry should be more careful?) but he dove down towards one of the Weasley twins and they batted the blasted thing towards one of the Slytherin players. Gabriel couldn't keep the grin off his face at that one.

Just when all seemed well enough, however, "…and speeds toward the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?"

Gabriel's head snapped as a murmur spread through the crowd. "The Snitch!" Ron crowed quietly, "Really? I hope it is!" He crumpled in his seat, muttering something about how he still had homework he had to finish. Gabriel shook his head, then looked back up, eyes glued on Harry. He watched as Harry's head whipped left and right, then he gasped a little as he actually spotted it.

Unfortunately, so had the Slytherin seeker, Terence Higgs.

They rushed forward, neck and neck together, Harry very dangerously close to the Snitch. On a Nimbus 2000 he was definitely the current favorite and more likely of the two to win, but…

WHAM!

Gabriel snarled, caught up in the rage and disgust of the other Gryffindors as Marcus Flint purposefully blocked Harry from his path, sending Harry's broom way off course and leaving him hanging on for dear life.

Several of the Gryffindors chanted, "Foul! Foul!" over and over, hoping Madame Hooch would call a penalty. Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor, was furiously calling out, "Red Card! Call it off, ref!" Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Dean…" he said gently, "this is Quidditch, not soccer." Dean stopped, face frozen for a moment in a dumbfounded 'oh' look, then he frowned again, continuing, "She should still call it."

"Right!" Aria, who sat a few seats down on Hagrid's left, agreed, most likely seriously contemplating using every swear word she knew. He hoped that if she did, none of them were in English.

Gabriel glanced up at Harry, who was attempting to remount.

Lee Jordan argued with Professor McGonagall over Gabriel's thoughts as he watched Harry struggle. Apparently he was having a little difficulty, but it did seem like too much trouble. Still, the butterflies had turned into a full-blown gut clenching and he knew that something was seriously wrong. Right as Jordan began to resume normal commentary, he scanned the teachers' box with his binoculars, and nearly dropped them when he saw BOTH Quirrell and Snape uttering curses. But… which was which?

He wished desperately he could tell in some way, which was uttering the true curse, and… what?

Harry, finally managing the get back on, found himself hanging once more by one hand – two, no; one – or doing barrel rolls as it tried to shake him off. What was…? He snarled. It was Quirrell! It had to be! He was practically sweating so many bad vibes it was suffocating! How could anyone not notice?

Then the thought occurred to him the Snape might be uttering the counter-curse to try and stop Quirrell.

"I knew it." Hermione muttered. Gabriel looked over, slightly on edge and desperately trying to keep his usual cool. "What?" She frowned. "Snape – look." Instead, Ron grabbed the binoculars and saw Snape uttering something under his breath.

"He's doing something – jinxing the broom." She chattered worriedly.

Gabriel shook his head, handing her back the binoculars. "Look again. Quirrell's doing it too. And check out the expressions on their faces. Isn't Quirrell's perhaps a slight more malevolent?" Hermione set the binoculars down. "Maybe… yesterday… maybe you were right. But – what do we do about it?" Gabriel grinned. "Leave it to me." He closed his book properly and left Hermione's binoculars on his seat.

Then he scrambled for the teachers' box as fast as his legs would carry him. He'd had to guess which staircase led to which tier, but it wasn't incredibly difficult, since he could somehow sense which one Quirrell was on. He found the tip of his robe sticking out from the gap in between the seats, and he pulled out his wand, hoping a good distraction would do the trick.

"Incendio." He whispered, his wand shooting out a bit of yellow-white flames that caught the fabric of his robe. There was a yelp, and a bit of clamoring up above, and he nodded fiercely, hoping that helped.

He came back out onto his own tier just in time to see Harry flip back onto his own broom at last, zooming off towards the snitch. He sighed contentedly as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Keep an eye on Quirrell for me, would you? In case he tries anything again?"

She nodded, but it turned out that they didn't half to. Harry was currently swan-diving towards the ground (which he eventually came in contact with once he was a good, safe distance to drop from his broom) and on all fours afterwards, looking a good deal like he was going to toss his breakfast.

But, this wasn't the case, for when he finally spat out what was causing the trouble, it so happened to be the Snitch in all its golden glory. They had won!

They were walking across the grounds later with Hagrid, and while Harry, Ron, and Hermione chattered conspiratorially, Gabriel trailed behind them, lost in thought. "You're thinking about something, aren't you?" Aria asked, gently tapping on his shoulder. He nodded. "It's about Quirrell. I just don't understand why Quirrell would try something like that… he's a teacher, he wouldn't kill a student, would he?"

"Would he what?" Hagrid asked. Gabriel jumped. He paused, not sure if he wanted to answer, but Ron beat him to it.

"Quirrell, would he kill a student? That's what Gabe wanted to ask. Right?" Gabriel held up his hands. "No, I–" Hagrid huffed. "Rubbish. Professor Quirrell is a teacher! He wouldn't kill a student! Besides, the man's rather meek… don't think he could even swat a fly if he tried."

Everyone glanced around, wondering what to reply to that with. Harry decided upon the truth.

"Well, we saw Snape running after him towards the third floor corridor, where that three-headed dog is. We think it bit Snape as he was trying to stop Quirrell from taking whatever it's guarding." Hagrid stopped and then turned to them. "How do you know about _Fluffy_?"

Hermione half gasped. "That thing has a name?"

"Well yeah," Hagrid said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "bought him off a chap I met in a pub last las' year – I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the–"

"What?" Harry pressed, eager for more.

"Stop that now. It's a secret!" "But, Quirrell–" Ron tried to insist. "Rubbish," Hagrid snapped, cutting him off, "He's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothing of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" Gabriel asked quietly. Hagrid turned to him. "Why Gabriel, you of all people… I thought your mother taught you better." Gabriel frowned. "I know what I saw. Both Snape and Quirrell were throwing jinxes, and only one of them was throwing a counter-curse. Despite what I feel for Snape, I pretty sure he wasn't jinxing the broom." He stopped, and then looked off into the middle distance, glancing up at the sky.

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong," Hagrid muttered gruffly, folding his arms. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Quirrell wouldn't kill a student. Now, listen to me, all of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin'. That's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel!"

"Ah!" Harry cried out, "so there's someone called Nicholas Flamel is there?"

Gabriel chuckled to himself as Hagrid walked off, muttering, "I shouldn't have said that… I should not have said that…" but knew, deep down, that this was just the beginning of something much bigger than all of them.

* * *

(1) In the book, after they save Hermione from the troll, she shows them this cool little fire trick that Snape spots, but instead takes Harry's book away when he asks what they were doing (because, according to him, library books shouldn't be taken out of the library. Hmm. And I thought you could... oh well.)

Now again, reviews would really, REALLY be nice. Just a little hint there. :)


	10. The Phantom Hourglass

Chapter Ten: The Phantom Hourglass

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 10

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Sorry. :D

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

No one took the bait? Seriously? Come now, this is only going to have fifteen chapters! Oh well. I guess this is going to be exactly like my Time Keeper story… pfft. Well, I enjoy writing it, even if nobody reviews. Tis the point of fanfiction after all. Well, on with it then. :)

* * *

Gabriel, as usual, rose before all the other boys. He rubbed his eyes as the dawn's gentle light filtered through the curtains and over his covers. He blinked, sniffed, and waited a moment. Something was different about the morning. His eyes narrowed as a bit of movement caught his eye.

Something in the window…

Gabriel got out of his bed, the cool wooden floor jarring him awake just a little more (he hadn't any socks on), and walked over to the window. He gasped.

It was snowing.

It was such a pretty sight, too, the ground having been covered in a white blanket of the frozen fluff overnight, and still a light drift of falling flakes hovered over the area. And while one would think since he lived in England, a rather wet and cold country, this kind of thing wouldn't surprise him, a first snowfall is something special, especially if you're the one of the first to see its magic and wonder.

Gabriel smiled a little and chuckled to himself. Not only was the first snowfall special, it marked the fact that Christmas was coming: soon. He wondered what Christmas as Hogwarts would feel like. _Well_, thought Gabriel, _it's sure to be something magical!_

And so he laughed to himself.

.oOo.

Potions Class was next… Gabriel groaned.

"Something the matter?" asked Professor McGonagall. Gabriel shook his head and rolled his eyes away from her, his fingers tapping on his finished essay. "Nothing fatal, Professor. Just the fact that I have Potions next class. It's so cold down there this time of year…"

He trailed off, remembering the last couple lessons since the snow came – their breath often rose in the air in little white clouds as it would outside, and the only source of heat they could get was their cauldrons.

Professor McGonagall chuckled and leaned down by his ear. "Well, you could always cast a heat charm on your clothing," she whispered, "Chapter Six of your Charms book." She stood back up and smiled ever so slightly. "But you didn't hear it from me, now." Gabriel huffed softly through his nose, slightly amused. Who knew Professor McGonagall had a sense of humor?

He made a mental note to remember that for later.

But he still didn't have time for that heat charm, so his own clothing would have to do.

He sat on the right side of the room, second row, leftmost seat, with Harry by his side, as usual. When class officially began, Draco Malfoy sat on the same row, left side of the room, rightmost seat, with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle on his left.

"You know," he said idly, and rather loudly since the Potions Professor had left for just a moment to get something from the back storage, as he cut up some Mandrake Root, "I do feel sorry for those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home. Gabriel's hand stayed firm as he carefully measure the crushed Bicorn Horn, but if one watched him carefully they might've seen his left eye twitch.

Draco…

Gabriel refrained from sighing as he tapped the powder into his and Harry's cauldron carefully. He wasn't angry, just annoyed. Ever since the Quidditch match the Slytherin had taunted Harry endlessly. Of course, as promised, he'd left Gabriel alone even if he was standing right by Harry… like right now.

But that wasn't enough for Gabriel. He actually sighed this time, lost in his thoughts. Then he realized he needed to stir the potion clockwise after this next turn and began busying himself by doing so.

Later, after Potions class, Gabriel, Harry, and Ron spotted Hagrid bringing in a tree from outside. They chatted with him for a moment when a rather sharp voice called out, "Hey, would you mind moving out of the way?" A quick look told them who it was. "Trying to earn some extra money, Weasley?" Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I know! You want to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, don't you?" Gabriel's gaze darted over towards Ron, who was seething in anger. He looked back at Draco, then at Ron again. Ron's right fist was curled. Draco continued, unaware of the drama, "Well, I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your–"

Ron moved forward, punch swooping for the kill…

CRACK.

Gabriel stumbled back, wincing, blood dribbling and dripping from his nose. He looked up, seeing Professor Snape coming up the stairs. Gabriel brushed the left side of the throbbing mass and cringed, his hand coming back bloody.

"WEASLEY!" Snape snarled.

Gabriel heard Draco's frightened footsteps run off down the hall, and he sprinted after the boy, not hearing any of the argument behind him. He caught up with Draco around the next corner; thankful no one else was in sight.

Draco turned, eyes wide. He took a step back looking more like a panicked puppy than the sniveling snake he'd been moments before.

"Relax," Gabriel huffed, his voice slightly garbled by blood, "I'm not gonna hurt you… I just got my nose broken for you, in case you didn't notice." At this, Draco straightened and his eyebrows furrowed. He seemed almost… guilty. "I can help you with that." He said quietly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, but he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Careful, this is going to hurt."

Draco's thumb and forefinger pinched the broken bridge of his nose as his middle finger provided the force necessary to snap the bone back into place. Gabriel whimpered, eyes watering and twitching, his nose tingling with pain.

Draco's hand came back just as bloody as Gabriel's had, but Gabriel could feel the flow beginning to ebb away. "Should stop soon," Draco informed him quietly, tilting his head as he studied the other boy. "What?" Gabriel snapped softly, "Do I have something on my face?"

Draco chuckled, not smiling. "Actually, you do. You might want to wipe that blood off before it dries…" He looked at the ground, still frowning. Then his eyes looked back up at Gabriel. "Tell me, why did you do it?"

Gabriel was surprised at first, but he resumed a stoic expression as he wiped the blood from his face with a red handkerchief he happened to have with him. "Certainly not because of your charm," he murmured slyly, still trying to figure out for himself why he'd shielded Malfoy from Ron's punch.

After the blood was wiped away, Gabriel stated what felt obvious to him.

"Guess I was just tired of your stupid comments about Harry… thought it might help or something. But I guess it won't, now that I've mentioned it."

Draco had the nerve to look shocked before he looked up and beyond Gabriel at something behind him.

It was Professor Snape, who looked a little ticked off. Gabriel wisely moved out of the way as he dragged Draco away without a word. Gabriel stood there, stunned, feeling much the same as the times before when he'd left Draco standing flabbergasted. Although he'd left the scene on his own two feet, not begin dragged by the collar. He felt at his own collar absently, feeling rather piteous for the other boy. He wondered what he might have to say the next time they met.

"Hey."

Gabriel spun around, and there stood Harry, a scowling, fuming Ron standing behind him. "Your nose okay?" Harry asked quietly. Gabriel nodded. "Draco put into place for me." "Draco? You're serious?" Gabriel nodded, looking back at the silhouette of the Professor and student. "Yeah. It was kind of… weird. I guess it was his way of saying thanks or something."

"Hmm." It was quiet for a moment before Harry spoke again. "Want to go to the library to keep looking for Flamel?"

Gabriel, now thoroughly distracted, agreed.

Later, much later just before the start of break, the punching episode forgotten to all but Draco and Gabriel himself, Ron asked Hermione if it would be safe to ask her parents about Flamel, since they had agreed not ask Madame Pince, the librarian.

"Oh yes," she giggled, "very safe. They're both dentists."

Gabriel chuckled, shook his head, and face-palmed himself as Ron wondered what was so funny about what he'd said.

.oOo.

The common room was much quieter, Gabriel noted, during Christmas Break. Often Harry and Ron would occupy themselves with something childish like roasting everything from marshmallows to English muffins over the fire, or plotting pranks and expulsions of those they didn't like (mainly Draco, though Gabriel usually didn't participate in _those_ conversations) and Gabriel and Aria would join them.

After all, there wasn't much else to do.

The evening before Christmas Day, a little after dinnertime, Harry, Ron, and Aria were chatting conspiratorially about framing Draco for setting fire to a trash can.

"How American," Gabriel interjected smoothing, chuckling a little, "try something like flooding the girls' lavatory."

"Nah…" Ron replied, not skipping a beat, "we thought of that last week. Would be awesome, though wouldn't it, Aria?" Aria giggled. "Yeah, it would." She met the smiles of Harry and Ron and then glanced back at Gabriel who was again staring at the fire from the loveseat, his right elbow propped on the armrest with his hand curling under his chin.

She walked over to him and sat by him on the loveseat.

"You all right?" She asked him quietly, her blond hair falling over her shoulders. He removed his arm from the armrest and set it on his lap as he sat back. "Yeah, I guess…" He glanced up into nowhere. "I've been having this one dream over and over since before the first Quidditch match and it's kind of been on my mind ever since."

Aria's eyebrow rose a bit. "Really? Tell it to me."

He shook his head. "Well, parts of it are the same. Parts of it aren't. The very first time I had it I wasn't actually in the dream. It was just falling sand, like an hourglass, and clocks ticking. Loudly." He shook his head, looking down at his lap. "That's why I was researching hourglasses before. That and the sorting hat mentioned something about a Phantom Hourglass and I thought they might be related. The dreams, I mean."

Aria blinked, looked away, and then sat back. After some moments she glanced over and shrugged, patting his left shoulder. "Hey, maybe they are. Just don't think about it. It'll answer itself, I think." He met her gaze and smiled. "Yeah. Sure. You're right, Aria."

As he sat back and Aria got up to roast some Pumpkin Pasties over the fire, he decided it was best to put his thoughts on the back burner. After all, tomorrow was Christmas! He shouldn't spend it brooding! He'd turn into his father at the rate he was going. He laughed a little to himself at the thought. Well, if he did, at least becoming his father wasn't the worst thing that could happen.

The following morning he was once again the first to wake, but was quickly followed by an excited Harry.

"Hey! I've got presents!"

Gabriel grinned. "What did you expect? It's Christmas!" Harry smiled sheepishly as a groaning Ron mumbled something about sleeping in a little more.

"Well, my aunt and uncle…" Gabriel stopped him by waving a hand. "Stop. Just wake Ron and pick up your presents. I want to share this Christmas with both my best mates and my sister right and proper, you know?" Harry nodded as Gabriel gathered his bundle of packages and made his way down to the common room.

Among Harry's first presents were as such: a Weasley sweater (Ron had one too – a maroon colored one that he absolutely hated), a wooden flute, a fifty-pence piece ("That was nice of them," Harry muttered, offhand). Gabriel found that he had a sweater too, and Aria.

"Wow," said George, whistling between his teeth, " Mum always makes a better effort for those that aren't family…"

It was true; Gabriel's sweater was almost like a downy duvet, white and fluffy. It had a golden raven emblem stitched in the middle of it – the Silverwing seal. Aria's was a midnight blue in color, and of similar texture, and had a silver Silverwing seal stitched in the middle. Gabriel, who was only wearing a T-shirt, put his on immediately and smiled. It felt rather nice.

Aria excused herself to go change into hers, but it seemed to have the same effect.

Gabriel also discovered something peculiar at the bottom of his stack – a letter. He opened it and read its contents:

_Gabriel,_

_I've been thinking, maybe I should tell you what I know. Your mother won't tell you, but I will. I read the letter you wrote your mother a couple months back; don't worry, it's normal._

_For you, anyway._

_You're descended from a long line of protectors who have guarded an artifact called the Phantom Hourglass. I don't know what it does or how it was created, I just know that you are the next guardian. The reason I've just now decided to write to you is because the Hourglass is no longer in your mother's possession: I believe it's gone to look for you. _

_Just don't be surprised if you find it in a place you wouldn't suspect._

Father

Gabriel clutched the letter to his chest, frowning. Well, there was his answer. Aria was right; things did have a way of solving themselves.

"Hey… if that's what I think it is… they're supposed to be really, really rare…" Gabriel's head shot up. No one had noticed he reading… so he carefully folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket, getting up to investigate the Harry's final present.

Fred and George were gone – off to pillage the Great Hall of the morning's breakfast – so it was just the four of them in the common room huddled around a gray, filmy fabric that Harry held in his hands.

"Well, put it on!" Ron urged Harry/

Harry did so, draping the fabric over his shoulders. Ron dropped the box of Berti Bott's he was holding. "Wow! That's…! That's a…"

"Invisibility cloak?" Gabriel asked, bewildered.

"Wherever did you get that? Ron's right, they're really rare magical garments. Was there a note?" Harry, visible only from the neck up, bent down to search through the carnage to find the package's note. To their utter bewilderment, all it said, in an elegant, loopy scroll was:

_**Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.**_

_**A Very Merry Christmas to you.**_

.oOo.

Gabriel twitched, then moaned. Sand was choking him as he breathed and sweat covered his skin as he was tossed in the echoic sound…

Gabriel…

It whispered, again and again, louder until something solid grabbed his shoulder and shook him roughly.

"Gabriel!"

He jolted awake sitting up violently and staring off into the dark, panting.

"Gabriel?"

He shook himself, looking over to his right where the sound had come from. He blinked, murmuring a sleepy, "Harry, is that you?" The shape nodded. As his sight adjusted to the light, it was indeed Harry, his Invisibility cloak thrown over his shoulders.

"Yeah, come on, there's something I want to show you! I've seen my parents!" Gabriel rubbed his eyes and then frowned, remembering to put on a pair of slippers before his feet touched the floor.

"Your parents, Harry? But… they're dead."

Harry seemed not to care. "But I've _seen_ them! Come on!" Once Gabriel was steady on his feet, Harry dragged him down the stairs and out the portrait, the cloak thrown over them both. "Where are we going?" Gabriel whispered. "Shh!" Harry shushed, "Just wait until we're there!" Gabriel frowned again but kept walking.

Soon they arrived at the door to an abandoned classroom, and inside it… lay but a single, tall mirror. Harry took off the cloak and closed the door quietly. Then he took Gabriel to the front of the mirror and held him there. Gabriel glanced at Harry, skeptical. "What are we doing...?"

"Look!" Harry pointed at the mirror, "You'll see them!"

Gabriel shook his head and glanced at the mirror. He frowned, seeing only himself and his friend.

"Harry… I only see us."

Harry huffed, obviously frustrated. He stepped outside the mirror's boundaries. "There! Now look!" Gabriel sighed, shaking his head again. Then he glanced up at the mirror once more.

He almost stepped back gasping at the sight.

Gabriel's reflection was standing beside his trunk wearing the exact pajamas and slippers he was now standing in. But there was something strange in his hands… it was sort of green and purple, about arm's length from elbow to wrist, with a circular top and bottom, three small connecting pillars, and a smooth, winding glass container holding a shiny, golden, gritty substance. Sand.

His reflection was holding the Phantom Hourglass.

It nodded to him, holding it up and pointing to it, and then turned to the trunk, placing it inside. His reflection locked the trunk, and then stood up and pointed to the top of the mirror. Gabriel instinctively glanced upwards.

There was text written at the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

He frowned. Read backwards, the sentence read: _I show you not your face but you hearts desire_.

"Harry," he began, slowly, "this mirror shows you your heart's desire. You desire your parents… right?" Harry's face pinched together. "Yes…?" Gabriel sighed, and looked back at his friend. "That's all it's ever going to show you. Just so you know. It's not going to bring them back."

Harry nodded, suddenly very quiet, and he studied the ground intently before speaking again.

"So… what's your desire?"

He glanced back at his reflection, which was now pointing at the trunk and doing nothing else. He turned back to Harry and forced a smile to his face.

"Me holding a solid gold flute. I've always wanted one."

Harry chuckled quietly. "Seriously?" Gabriel nodded. "Yeah," he lied smoothly, "thought it might be cool, you know?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I thought you'd be a little more humble than that, Gabe." Gabriel waved him away. "Come on, let's get back. And don't let me catch you trying to come back here, all right?"

Harry nodded, draping the cloak over them both. "All right," he replied.

.oOo.

The next morning Gabriel woke feeling rather strange. Something had settled in his chest overnight; an odd incomplete feeling. He sat there as the sun warmed his covers trying to remember exactly what it was when all of a sudden… he remembered.

He slipped his slippers on a whirled round to his trunk.

He flipped the lock quickly and opened it as quietly as he could. There it was. Sitting in his trunk above his clothes, books and other things was the Phantom Hourglass itself.

He reached in slowly, unsure, but once his fingers brushed the wood they grabbed it quickly and brought it to his chest, cradling it.

The incomplete feeling disappeared.

* * *

Whoa. Single day. Wow… should do this more often, lol. Now, how to enter Bellum into it all, huh? Hmm…


	11. A Double Edged Sword

Chapter Eleven: A Double-Edged Sword

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 11

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Really. I don't.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

Oh noes! I'm poisoning Draco! Or am I curing him? You tell me! :D

* * *

It had been several weeks since he'd found the Hourglass and Gabriel still didn't know what to do with it. He was slightly afraid to write to either of his parents (his mother might take it back, and his father might not know either) and since he knew for sure it was a magical artifact of great mysterious power, he was also afraid to turn it.

So even after break finished and students began returning, he was still left with the question: what exactly did the Hourglass do?

"_Locomotor mortis!_"

Suddenly there was a flash of pink light from around the left-hand corner, and Gabriel, now interrupted from his current train of thought, went to see who had been cursed and how. By now he already knew the caster's voice and didn't need to know who had cast it.

Of course it was none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of a (halfway) petrified Neville.

"Hmph!" Gabriel scoffed, scaring the wits out of the unsuspecting Draco – at least Neville had seen him coming. Gabriel brandished his wand and cast the counter-curse, "_Locomotor vita._"

He could have easily said '_FAST_' just the same, as he'd figured out since receiving the Hourglass, but it would have looked rather odd and he did not fancy explaining his strange talents to Malfoy of all people. Neville scampered off toward the direction of the Great Hall, leaving the two boys simply standing there by some windows that viewed a small courtyard.

"It's not nice, just casting spells simply because you want to know what they look like," Gabriel muttered quietly, to break the silence.

Draco scowled. "And who are you to tell me my business? I'll do as I please."

Gabriel sighed. He glanced at the slush-covered trees beyond the stone archways. "Draco, really, don't you have better things to do? Like hanging out with those bodyguards you call friends?" Draco huffed and scowled again. "They're not friends," he spat softly, then relaxed, looking rather forlorn. "My father pays them to look after me. Don't know why… I can look after myself."

Gabriel looked at him curiously. "Why don't you just tell him?"

Draco gave a start, blinking, but then he seemed to shrink away as if trying to escape the notion. "I-I can't." He insisted, rather solemn, "I just can't."

Gabriel frowned. "Really? If I have a problem with my father, I usually tell him and we work things out. Is it simply that you haven't the courage?" This was, of course excluding his fear to write to his father, which was – technically – not a problem at all, just a lack of information.

Draco studied Gabriel a moment, but simply turned away and shook his head.

"Shut it, Gabriel. Now what do you really want from me? This is the longest you've talked to me out of sight from Potter and the others." Gabriel noted this was indeed correct, and also that he didn't actually know what he was still doing there. He'd simply felt like it, really. But Draco wouldn't be satisfied with that as an answer.

"Aside from investigating who threw that curse, well… I suppose since I found it was you I wanted to thank you. For setting my nose straight when I took that punch for you."

Draco turned back around and was still.

"Really? It… it was nothing. I mean, well…" He was about to say more when some motion down the hall caught his attention. Gabriel couldn't see what it was, but it meant something to Draco because he began to fidget a bit with his robes. He looked up at Gabriel, and they locked eyes for a moment.

"I'll consider talking to my father. I'll let you know if it works out."

Then he left, going down the right section of the hallway and quickly rounding the corner. Gabriel was, again, left standing there stunned. Why on earth…? Hmm. Maybe, even though they weren't friends, Draco trusted him, to a certain extent. He certainly trusted him enough to let him know bits about his personal life… whatever. Gabriel shook his head and began walking down the left corridor and eventually came face to face with Harry.

He must've been the reason why Draco had left so suddenly.

"Hey, we figured out who Flamel is!" He said brightly. Gabriel wisely decided to put away his encounter with Draco (to be looked at on a later date, of course) and returned Harry's infectious grin. "That's great! So who is he?"

"Some really old alchemist who figured out the secret to the elixir of life." Gabriel blinked. "Wait… as in Nicholas Flamel? The Philosopher's Stone?"

"His full name is… wait, how did you know?"

"Can't believe how stupid I am not to… oh, how did I know? My dad told me about him when I was little, but I thought it was just a story. He was always so good at telling them, so I… ugh. Well, now we know don't we?" Harry nodded, and then proceeded to pout softly. "Well, that's all we know, really. I mean, we think that's what Fluffy's guarding, but that's all."

"Pity," Gabriel agreed, "but if that's all we have to go on, that's all. Say, don't you have a match to worry about? And with Snape as the referee, too!"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, "Don't remind me!"

Gabriel grinned. "I'll do it every day – if you don't cheer up!" He laughed and ran off, Harry trailing behind him.

.oOo.

As the deciding match for the Cup drew near, Harry withdrew deeper and deeper into himself; but he still managed to keep up a carefree façade for his classmates. Ron, Hermione, Aria, and Gabriel saw through it, of course.

They were alone the night before the game in the Gryffindor common room, playing Wizard's chess. He'd had his father send Harry a proper chess set to replace Seamus', which he'd been borrowing since before Christmas (though he was kind of jealous, since it was giving Harry better advice than his own pieces which he'd had since he was six). And so they were sitting with the score tied, on their last game, and currently Gabriel was winning.

"Send me to that shiny rook!" His remaining knight shouted, "Let me show 'im what us veterans are made of!" Gabriel chuckled, and decided to humor the knight. After all, Harry only had his queen, two rooks, and four pawns at his disposal. There were better moves, but it wasn't like he was going to have his king checked next turn.

The Phantom Hourglass sat next to him on the couch, concealed in a velvet drawstring duffel bag, the sand inside shifting a little as he moved.

He simply liked to have it next to him when he could.

For some strange reason he felt safer that way. He fingered the hourglass imprint on his hand as he waited for Harry to make his next move; Gabriel guessed the mark was what branded him as the Hourglass's keeper.

"How do you really feel about tomorrow?" Gabriel asked, leaning back into the couch as he attempted to make conversation. Harry hadn't said much since he asked for a few games to 'help lighten his mood' save for the commands he gave to his pieces. Harry sighed, sending his remaining rook to confront Gabriel's second-to-last pawn.

"Scared stiff," he mumbled, knowing that – alone – he wasn't going to fool Gabriel with a few smiles and a nod.

"Knight to D-3," Gabriel said smoothly, his next move already forming in his head. He folded his arms and gave Harry one of _those _looks. "Seriously, Harry? Simply because Snape's the referee? He saved your arse from falling thousands of feet at your first match, or, well, he tried – his choice of counter curse apparently wasn't a strong one – but at least he wasn't the one cursing you!" Harry seemed confused.

"And how would you know that?"

Gabriel blinked, then glanced at the fire. "His expression didn't seem to scream "killer" to me Harry. And… I guess I just sort of felt it, you know, inside." He tapped at his heart. His gaze flicked toward the locket his mother had given Harry. "Try listening to that tonight. Might help clam your nerves a lot better than this."

Gabriel studied the board, since Harry had moved. "Queen to G-2." He chuckled. "Check. See what I mean?" He flashed a grin, and Harry actually returned it, before looking down at the board and scowling.

"King to E-1," he mumbled, realizing this was his final move.

Again, Gabriel chuckled. "Rook to E-1. Checkmate. Sorry Harry, got you there. But you know; you're an awfully better Quidditch player than a Chess player. Not that you completely suck at this, though." He nodded to Harry.

"Remember, once you get on that broom, let what's going to happen, happen. It's not like your life depends on this one game."

Harry nodded, picked up his pieces, and trudged up the stairs to get some rest. Gabriel did the same, folding up the board, and grabbed the Hourglass with it as well. Once upstairs, he set his things in his trunk, and climbed into bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, though, a thought occurred to him.

Maybe Harry's life didn't depend on this game, but something else entirely…

.oOo.

Gabriel sat, watching the game, the Phantom Hourglass sitting between his legs. He couldn't help but not take it with him everywhere he went, every time he tried to leave it in his trunk he would always get this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he'd barely be able to pay any attention in his classes.

Except Potions. He was always able to focus there for some reason.

Ron and Hermione were sitting a ways away a seat below him, and Aria was practically cheering at the rail of their tier. So Gabriel sat alone: until someone decided to sit next to him. The presence was familiar, and Gabriel realized that he didn't even need to look over to know who it was. How bizarre. But, for normalcy's sake he did so.

It was indeed Draco.

The blond was quiet and stoic as he watched, a half smile playing a little at the corner of his lips as Snape called a fowl on one of the daring Slytherin beaters. Gabriel snickered. "What, just because he's the referee they think they can get away with anything?" He chuckled quietly.

"Apparently so," Draco replied easily, and then quieted again.

The two boys remained that way for some time before Draco finally said, "Thank you for before, Gabriel. I talked to my father."

Gabriel leaned back and looked at the blond carefully. "Really? How did it go?" Draco's face pinched a little, but he seemed fine otherwise. "He's not going to stop paying their families, but… Crabbe and Goyle won't be following me around anymore. It's better than before, I suppose."

Gabriel nodded and turned to the game again. He thought for a moment if he wanted to ask the question that had been bothering him since they'd last spoken, and he decided to go for it.

"Draco, are we… friends?"

Beside him, Draco blinked, then rubbed his chin. He thought for a moment, and then shook his head even though Gabriel couldn't see him.

"I don't think so. But I do trust you. Sort of."

Gabriel nodded. "I thought so." And things were quiet until Harry made a rather sharp turn upward, speeding toward something small and shiny.

"The Snitch?" Draco asked curiously.

Gabriel shrugged, and kept watching intently. The Slytherin Seeker noticed Harry and began following him, but too little too late. Harry began a rather risky swan dive towards the ground; barely missing Snape by a few inches, until finally he managed to pull up a foot above the ground, Snitch in hand.

Draco chuckled quietly as he stood up to leave. Gabriel turned towards him, standing also. "Hmm. That was fast. Tell Harry that I said, 'good game,' all right?" Then he did something rather out of character.

Draco flashed him a smile, and he winked.

"You have to admit that was an awesome play. I think next year I'll try out for the team." Gabriel nodded, somewhat taken aback, but he recovered quickly. "I want to try out next year too. Back-up Seeker maybe. Or Keeper. I don't think I could ever be a Chaser." Draco laughed. "Hope you get it. See you around, Silverwings. And don't forget to let him know what I said!"

Then he walked off, leaving Gabriel a little perplexed, but not stunned like before.

Maybe he did have an effect on the other boy after all.

.oOo.

"What do you mean, Quirrell might not be the one who wants the stone?"

Gabriel seemed almost offended, as if Harry were insulting the truth. He was absolutely sure Quirrell was the one! He had cast the curse on Harry, and he had been the first to go down the third floor hallway as they were leaving! He couldn't ever remember feeling so steamed.

"But you weren't there, Gabriel. I heard Snape ask Quirrell if he'd figured out how to get past Fluffy! Are you sure that they're not working together, Gabriel?" Gabriel huffed. "Well, neither Ron or Hermione were there, were they? Or my sister?"

Harry sighed, shaking his head. "You'll just have to take my word for it."

Gabriel folded his arms. "I thought, well… ahh!" He curled a fist and swiped through the air angrily. The two boys stood by the left side of the sweeping grand staircase, near the entrance to the dungeons. Gabriel paused, staring at the floor for a moment. "But… you're sure you heard right?"

Harry nodded. Gabriel scoffed. _Run_, a voice whispered to him softly, _you know what to do. Turn the Hourglass._ Hmm. Maybe he'd do just that.

"Fine." He spat softly, "Believe what you like. I thought you'd trust my word better than that." Then he turned off and ran for the dungeons. Harry gasped quietly and stood there a moment before starting after him.

Gabriel stopped just as the reached the door to Snape's office. He took the Hourglass out of its satchel and looked over it a moment before grasping two of the small columns.

_I want to go back in time, as far as you'll allow it._

Harry stopped at the edge of the hallway where he spotted Gabriel. "Gabriel, wait!" Gabriel turned the Hourglass. Harry was already running to Gabriel and Gabriel was turning around to meet him, a stunned look on his face. Harry couldn't stop in time and collided with Gabriel as the Hourglass flew from his hands, clattering to the ground on one of its circular bottoms, sand side up.

They lay there, Gabriel underneath Harry, both boys breathing hard. Gabriel's senses were ignoring Harry for the moment, attuned peculiarly to the air around them. Something was different.

"Wait, did you hear that?" It was Snape's voice, from behind his office door.

Gabriel gasped, finally able to gather his wits. "Harry, we need to move, now!" he hissed. Harry got off quickly, and Gabriel snatched the Hourglass as he dragged them around the corner as fast as he possibly could. He was just in time, too, seeing as the door opened just as they rounded the corner.

"Hmm… I could have sworn…" "Severus? You're not stalling, are you?"

"That's–!" "–Dumbledore, I know. What just…?" He glanced down at the Hourglass, and then held it up to watch the sand fall. "Oh… blast."

"What is that?" Harry asked, their previous tiff forgotten. Gabriel was about to answer, but Snape's answer to Dumbledore's question brought him back to his mission. "I'll tell you later. Come on, I want to know why Dumbledore's in Snape's office."

_And not the other way around…_

The door was open just a crack, enough so that the two could stand there and, ahem… listen in on the conversation going on within. Dumbledore was sitting on a chair against the wall; Snape was standing, facing the Headmaster, his back to the door.

"Professor Quirrell is being carefully monitored, is he not?" Dumbledore asked politely. Snape nodded, beginning to pace. "Yes, he is. I'm trying, but he's a rather slippery devil. Why can't he just–"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I understand your impatience, Severus. On another note, how are you for today's match? You'll be fair, I trust?" Harry frowned. "Today's match? But… that's already happened." Gabriel nudged him with his elbow. "Shh. Quiet…" Harry nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fair. But, wait! Albus! Don't change the subject!"

Dumbledore held up his hand again. "Things will happen all in good time. For now, I know that you will protect the stone with your life, just as you protected Harry from Quirrell's curse." He smiled, and then his gaze flickered towards the direction of the door. He met Gabriel's eyes, and Gabriel stilled. "Harry, back to the hallway…" he whispered quietly.

Harry nodded and Gabriel stayed a moment more.

"I think you should be getting to the field house now, Severus. There's so much to be done for a game… you might want to apparate there, since we're short on time." Gabriel chose that moment to walk away from the door, Harry peeking around the corner curiously.

The door opened and Harry jumped, running for Gabriel, only to stop behind him as Dumbledore exited and closed the door quietly.

"Hello, Gabriel. Harry." Dumbledore nodded to both as he addressed them.

It was quiet for a moment before Gabriel looked down at the Hourglass in his hands, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. I… was using it to prove a point… and out of anger, too. I didn't know what would happen, really." Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I know. I suppose you didn't know that should someone come in contact with you when it activated, they would come with you?"

Gabriel looked up and shook his head quickly. "No sir, I swear…" He looked back at Harry, who was still behind him.

He stopped for a moment, then asked quietly, "How did you know about the Phantom Hourglass, sir?" Dumbledore chuckled. "Your father wrote to me, saying something similar to a letter he wrote to you. The Hourglass had left your mother's possession and he assumed it had gone to look for you. I was wondering when you might try to use it."

Gabriel, feeling a little bolder, decided to chance another question.

"Do you know what it is, Headmaster? I mean; I know it's name, but that's pretty much all that I know. I'm afraid that my mother won't tell me anything about it…" Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I can understand that. Adamant, your mother is. But a little overprotective. Still, one cannot blame her.

"Well, once, that hourglass was famous for its ability to stop time for hours, but over the years the sand began to disappear, until only a single hour was left. Something happened a while back, rather recently, I must add, that caused half an hour to escape and scatter all over London… and part of Hogwarts as well if I'm not mistaken. All that's left is that solitary half hour I'm afraid. And, not only did the sand within it begin to disappear, so did its popularity."

Gabriel tilted his head. "But that's… a bad thing?"

Dumbledore chuckled that same, knowing chuckle. "It depends on how you look at it. Now, if people knew about it, many would kill you for it. But, now, when no one knows about it, it's killing you not to have it near, am I correct?"

Gabriel blinked, surprised. "Yes sir…" he paused, studying the ground. Then he began again, slowly, "So… it's a double-edged sword, then?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid it is. But given the current circumstances, it's imperative that it be kept a secret. You may tell anyone you like about it, of course, just so long as it's to those you trust." He winked. "Now, I'm afraid there's a Quidditch match I must attend to. I wish you a wonderful evening to you both."

And then he exited the dungeons, the two of them standing there, baffled.

"So…" Harry began, breaking the awkward silence; "you've had that since Christmas?"

"Since you took me to the Mirror of Erised, actually. My reflection put it in my trunk and I've had it ever since. I've been so afraid to tell anyone, and I guess it's good to know why." _A little bit of it anyway. There are still so many questions that I have!_

Harry nodded, and then frowned. "You're… angry with me?"

Harry shook his head. "Not at you. Myself. I'm sorry to have doubted you. After listening to their conversation I guess you were right about Quirrell. He's the one who's after the Stone. I'm just glad I didn't tell Ron or Hermione about what I heard. Speaking of that, what's the time?"

Gabriel held up the Hourglass. Only a bit of sand was left. "We should held to the common room now. They'll be surprised to see how we got back so quickly, right?" He flashed a smile. Harry nodded, then put a finger to his chin.

"Do you want to tell them? About the Hourglass?" Gabriel frowned. "I don't know. Not yet." Harry nodded again. "All right then. I won't tell them until you want to." Gabriel smiled. "Thank you, Harry. You're a good friend."

Harry laughed, the two of them starting off as Gabriel put the Hourglass away.

* * *

Another chapter! Whoo! But… what naughty boys! Eavesdropping on teachers! :D

I'm exploring bits of things the Hourglass could do. After all, there's got to be more than just turning back and stopping time, no? After all, this is a powerful artifact that a great villain wants revenge on! There must be something more to it, no? :) That's what I think anyway.


	12. An Awakening of Power

Chapter Twelve: An Awakening of Power

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Spirit Riders

Chapter: 12

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Really. I don't.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry it's been so long. I've got school hounding my back wherever I go, so… yeah. But I hope this is much enjoyed. Thanks! (Reviews are also much enjoyed, XD)

* * *

Harry, true to his word, kept quiet about the Hourglass. In the weeks that passed, Gabriel noticed how Quirrell got paler and thinner; perhaps Snape was still pushing the heat on him, Served him right, trying to steal something that apparently needed to be kept hidden. Though he wondered precisely why Quirrell wanted the Stone to begin with. Hmm.

But there were other things to think about than Quirrell and the Stone.

Exams were approaching quicker than ever, though no one really noticed until Hermione started drawing study charts and test dates and pestered them to do the same. Gabriel did a few to sate her so he could go on with his life. He wasn't particularly worried about anything besides History.

The teachers realized it too, and so they piled loads of homework on the students like crazy; so he did have to plan out a bit of that. Not that any of it was completely difficult. As long as it was interesting it didn't seem to bother Gabriel that he spent hours on just one two page paper on Transforming Mice into Frogs and their Reverse Properties. He kept dozing off in History though, even when he tried to take notes.

"How do you keep awake in that class?" he asked Hermione one night after Harry, Ron, and Aria were in bed like most sensible people.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just like History." Gabriel chuckled. "Maybe that's my problem. But listening to him drone on and on about Ulrich the Oddball isn't exactly very interesting. Can't there be more things about history outside of British records? Muggle students in the United States get better teaching than this!" Hermione thought about it a moment.

"Well, I heard somewhere that Binns is retiring this year. Maybe we'll have someone who's better next year. Anyway, you want me to help you with notes? Just sit beside me in class and I'll keep you awake."

Gabriel flashed a cordial smile. "Thank you Hermione."

"You're welcome, Gabriel."

At the present moment was one such study date, only Gabriel wasn't with everyone else in the Library. He had opted to finish his Potions project instead, with permission of the Professor if it warranted proper excuse. So he was down in the dungeons, concealed Hourglass sitting on a vacant stool to his right, with himself toiling over instructions for an all-purpose acid/base cleaner.

There was no one else in the room save for a particular blond who was working silently on the same project. The two seemed content to work in silence, since they were mostly comfortable in the other's presence.

"Parsnips?" Gabriel muttered incredulously under his breath, "Why on earth would they use parsnips?" Draco seemed to have heard the other boy, despite his whispering. "I think it's because of it's healing properties, Gabriel," he interjected smoothly, grinning. Gabriel huffed. "But we're not healing anything at all. The all-purpose cleaner is supposed to be used on non-organic substances, so even trying to put parsnips in the equation is a rather moot excursion." Draco sat a bit straighter on his stool and looked toward the upper left of his sight-range as he thought.

"It does make a fair bit of sense, that. So what do you suggest to replace it with? It needs something to stabilize the equation."

Gabriel turned back to his calculations and mulled it over a bit. "We have unicorn horn and octopus powder for the acids, sautéed starfish skin for non-organic material repair… oh, dittany and mossweed for base dilution… hmm. How about some shredded sea-sponge, to dry up any excess? That way no follow-up applications are needed?"

Draco looked stunned. "Wow, you're serious." Gabriel turned and looked back. "Well, of course. In the book they're just using a means to an end. It's a waste of time to prepare, and the parsnips could be used for something better." Gabriel shook his head. "I'll try it and see if it works. I don't think it'll cause too much of an explosion. Even if it doesn't do what I hope it does, the worst it can do is create some toxic sea-sponges that are easily destroyed with the proper spell, right?"

Draco blinked, still studying Gabriel. "Uh… sure. Right."

Gabriel went straight to work and Draco looked down at his own calculations as he thought about what Gabriel said.

"Say, Gabriel?" Gabriel, still chopping up his sea-sponge, replied with a soft, "Hmm?" Draco began, "The way you think about things… you're different that most students. You speak like an adult but your opinions are very different from that of your parents. Why?"

Gabriel shrugged, slowly adding a few sponges to his concoction. "I don't really know. My parents have always treated me like an adult for as long as I can remember. Maybe it's because I'm the oldest or something. Really, though, it's only by a few minutes. And I read somewhere in one of my father's psychology books that people mature at different rates, though they mostly finish maturing at around the same time. The causes are unknown and may stay that way even though both muggle and magical inventions continue to evolve."

"You read a psychology book?" Gabriel shrugged again, and inserted in stirring stick, beginning a clockwise circulation. "I like reading, all right? But I'm no genius by any means. I read basically anything I could get my hands on, at least if I thought it was interesting." He blushed a little and Draco hummed a bit as agreeing on something.

"So those books and the way you've grown up have sort of made you who you are?" Gabriel nodded. "I can't really describe it more than that. I just… want to be my own person. I can't stand being mediocre. And," he added gently, "neither should you." Draco glanced at his potion as Gabriel began stirring counterclockwise then back up at Gabriel.

"Maybe. You seem to know what you're doing." Gabriel nodded. "Some of the smartest people in the world weren't magicians you know. Julius Caesar, Abraham Lincoln, Albert Einstein. Muggles, the lot of them. So don't go bashing them, right?" He smiled at his potion once he stopped stirring. He scooped a bit of it up into a flask and held it up, the ice blue liquid shimmering brightly.

"See? It's the same color the book says it's supposed to be, and I didn't use the parsnips."

Draco leaned back, rather amused. "Well, well. You're a natural, Gabe. Tell me again why you're not in Slytherin?" Gabriel laughed. "I just asked to be in Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat wouldn't hurry up and sort me so I just asked to be where my friends were."

Draco nodded, still smiling, but a little less genuinely. "How nice. Kind of makes me wish that we didn't hit it off to such a start. You're beginning to grow on me, you and Harry's lot both." Gabriel chuckled. "You sure that's a bad thing?" Draco shrugged. "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll find out soon." Gabriel hummed in agreement as he cleaned up his station. "Maybe."

.oOo.

"Hagrid has a what?!" Gabriel spluttered, spewing cereal milk in the process.

"A dragon," Ron repeated, careful to avoid the spray. The quintet sat at their usual spot at the morning's breakfast table, the day after Gabriel had spent working on his Potion's project. "How exactly did you learn about it?" Gabriel asked, recovering himself and reaching for a washcloth of clean up the mess.

"Hagrid came to us when we were in the library yesterday. Apparently he's got an egg in his possession," Hermione answered, silently asking Ron to sit down _now_. Gabriel nodded, finally having composed himself. "And we're worrying about it why? I mean, besides the fact that breeding is illegal and if he's found with the creature in his possession he's bound to be in serious trouble." Hermione paused. "He's got a wooden house. Most younger ones are a handful even as hatchlings…" Gabriel chuckled.

"Right. Well, we don't have anything to worry about until it hatches, so…"

Harry, who was sitting on his left, sighed. "Business as usual?" Gabriel nodded. "Anything else would arouse suspicion." He glanced over at the Slytherin table where he saw Draco arguing over something with Pansy Parkinson. Hermione agreed with Gabriel. "He's right. All we can do is wait."

"So did you find anything else from Hagrid?" Gabriel queried as he cut some ham and eggs. Harry snapped up at the question. "Actually, yes, we did. Turns out there are some protections that guard the stone from each of the teachers. And we've pretty much confirmed it that Quirrell's the one who's after the Stone." He smiled at Gabriel, who nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

Gabriel took a bite of his ham as he thought. "I suppose that's a good thing. Let's just focus on our classes for now, shall we?"

So they waited.

But it wasn't long until Harry received a note from Hagrid with two solitary words: _It's hatching_.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology but Hermione wouldn't hear a word of it.

"We've got lessons Ron! And think of the trouble we'll be in!" Ron scoffed quietly, though he knew he was beaten. "But Hermione! How many times in out lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?" Gabriel stood a ways away, his gaze sweeping the hallway from behind the corner of their little niche.

"Still! The trouble we'll be in will be nothing compared to Hagrid when someone finds out what he's doing–"

"Shut up!" Harry whispered.

Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had paused his leisurely walk to listen. He glanced in Gabriel's general direction and their eyes met. Gabriel frowned a bit, his own eyes slightly pleading. _Say nothing, I beg of you_, he muttered to himself. Malfoy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he walked away.

Gabriel shook his head, slightly apprehensive as he followed his friends towards the greenhouses. No period could have dragged on longer (except maybe Professor Binns' class) so his nerves were rather frayed at the end when the final bell rang. They went to dinner (so that no one suspected anything) and it was eaten in quiet, nervous silence.

After dinner was over, they snuck off grounds and walked along the path towards Hagrid's. Gabriel was in front, leading the group when he heard a twig snap behind them. He paused, and then whipped around. "Draco?" he called, apprehensive. To (at least) his relief, it was Draco.

"Malfoy!" Ron sneered. "Come to turn us in?" Gabriel held up a hand. "Let him speak, Ron," he said quietly, glancing nervously in Draco's direction. Draco noticed Gabriel's stance and relaxed his own shoulders. "I thought about it…" he began, "but then my curiosity won over. Would it be possible that I could join you?" Ron blinked, surprised. Gabriel was a little taken aback himself.

Gabriel looked back at Hermione. "Well?" Hermione looked over Draco. "If you're honest, about it, I suppose. It is our fault for talking about it in broad daylight." Gabriel let Harry take the lead and stayed back beside Draco.

"Whatever made you change your mind? Simple curiosity?" Draco scoffed. "A little more than that. I've been thinking about what you said, and maybe it's a possibility that we could…" he took a moment to breathe. "… be friends." Gabriel nodded and smiled a little. "So you wanted to let me know." Draco nodded. "I just can't let my father find out…" Gabriel sighed.

"You're going to have to stand up to him someday." Draco hummed quietly, not wanting to reply. "Where's your sister?" Draco asked, trying to divert the conversation. "Mmm… sleeping, probably. Like any sensible person." Draco sniggered. "Hey, I made you laugh!" Draco nodded, smiling shyly. "Yes, yes you did."

They entered Hagrid's hut moments later, Hagrid taking notice that it was Draco instead of Aria that was with them, but he didn't ask about it. "Now come, come! It's hatching!"

The five plus Hagrid gathered around the table where he'd placed the egg. It was rocking back and forth, and had several winding cracks on it. Something was making strange clicking noises from inside. The all held their breaths, waiting for the shell to shatter. All of a sudden, the clicking became a rather loud scraping, and the shell exploded, bits of egg white splashing all over.

Despite this, the dragon toppled out of the remains onto the table, flopping about until it could get to its feet. Draco tugged on Gabriel's right sleeve, awestruck by the beautiful creature. "That's a… Norwegian Ridgeback, isn't it?" Gabriel studied it a moment before stepping back a bit. "Yeah, it is."

"It's amazing…" Draco breathed.

Gabriel chuckled as he watched the dragon walk over the Hagrid and sniff at his fingers. "Oh look, 'e already knows his mummy." Hagrid pet the little creature some more until it coughed, choking a moment on its own saliva, then spewing a little fireball in Hagrid's direction.

Draco paled a little while Hagrid patted his beard furiously to temper the embers. "Well, it was amazing…" Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah, it does kind of lose its charm once you realize it has the ability to kill you." He paused, watching Hagrid. "Though I'm not sure _he_ ever will." Draco snorted. "I do suppose you're right."

They left a little while after.

As they walked the halls to get to the main staircase, (they had taken a side entrance far from the dungeons) Hermione made sure their secret was safe. "You're sure you won't tell anyone?"

"I'm serious, Granger. I won't tell a soul." Gabriel nodded. "See? Told you."

Draco grinned, then frowned. "Though someone's bound to notice he's got a dragon with him event…" Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Gabriel turned to him, confused. "What?" Draco pointed up ahead. Gabriel's gaze shifted towards the corner of hallway where something sat. This something just so happened to be Mrs. Norris, who was carefully poised at the corner in the bright firelight, seeming to smirk at the five of them.

The hairs on the back of Gabriel's neck stood up as the echoes of boot steps bounded along the hallway. Mrs. Norris purred, and gave a short, high-pitched, "_Mrrow_?"

"What do ye have, my sweet? What have ye–"

Filch rounded the corner, holding his little lantern. He looked them over and chuckled. "Well, well, well. We _are_ in trouble…" They all gulped. Moments later they found themselves sitting in McGonagall's office, all sitting shamefully, even Malfoy.

"I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr. Filch says he found you wandering the halls after hours… talking about a dragon. It's almost midnight. _Explain yourselves_." Gabriel looked around at everyone. When he met their eyes he realized that he would have to be the one to say something. And it would have to be nothing but the truth.

He sighed, and then stood up, standing across from her as she waited for an explanation.

"Professor McGonagall, I understand that I shouldn't have been out after hours. I also realize I should have told those with me the same thing, but my curiosity had overridden my better judgment." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what was that about?" Gabriel did his best to refrain fiddling with his hands, and instead stroked the velvet of the Hourglass's bag slowly.

"A week or so ago, my comrades learned that Hagrid had a dragon egg in his possession. We didn't think there was anything the worry about until it hatched… until now. Well, this morning Hagrid sent Harry a note that it was hatching and we were talking about it before the last class of the day. Draco overheard us and accompanied us after dinner to watch. Please, Professor, forgive us for not seeing the error of our ways."

McGonagall leaned back in her chair and looked them over.

"Well, you still were out after hours, but I think I'll lessen the charges. For your sincerity alone, Silverwings. You four better thank him. Anyhow, you'll all receive detentions, and have twenty-five points each taken from your respective houses."

"Twenty-five?" Ron gasped. "Each…" Hermione whimpered.

"I was going to make it fifty, but you should be thankful I did not. Now return to your dorms at once and don't let me catch you doing otherwise again!"

Harry and the others scurried towards the dorms immediately after being cast from her office, but Draco and Gabriel stayed behind. "I'm sorry…" Draco whispered. "What?" Gabriel gasped, "Did you tell someone?" Draco shook his head. "No, but Crabbe and Goyle probably did. I shouldn't have come… now everyone's gonna be mad at me for losing points." Gabriel scoffed.

"Slytherin's probably back in the lead by now, what with the eighty points Gryffindor lost tonight." He shook his head. "There's something else you're worried about, huh?" Draco nodded. "What am I going to tell them? Some of them won't care we're back in the lead, they'll just care about the points I lost." Gabriel nodded. "Well, tell them the truth." Draco gasped. "What? I – are… are you mad?" Gabriel chuckled.

"You heard me. Just tell them the truth. It'll give you some practice for your father." He chose that moment to walk off towards the dorms, leaving Draco once again stunned in his wake.

.oOo.

THUMP!

Gabriel nearly let go of the knife he was using to butter his bread as Draco sat next to him. He got a good look at the other boy and winced. Draco's right eye was a mess of reds and purples and a bit of brown and black.

Gabriel hissed. "Ouch… who did that to you?" Draco scoffed. "Believe it or not, Pansy gave it to me. Well, I could care less. And I think I'll be warding my bed from now on; when I told them the truth a couple of the other boys were already plotting ways to sabotage my things. I'll probably be eating here more often for a little while as well," he muttered, taking a piece of some nearby cherry pie.

Gabriel looked over at the others, who were also a little shocked, but didn't really mind the turn of events.

Speaking of which, the days that followed up to their detention night were horrible. Harry, the most popular of the quintet, suffered it the most, many ridiculing him for losing so many points. He offered to resign from the Quidditch team, but Wood declined. They needed him to win, despite what happened. To top it off, most of the team wouldn't talk to him unless they had to, and even then the only called him by his title.

He was glad he had so much studying to keep his mind off of everything.

Ron and Hermione weren't as well known, but no one spoke to them and Hermione kept more to herself in class. Draco's classes were mostly correspondent with Gabriel's so the two of them stayed together whenever possible, because no one wanted to mess with a powerful Auror's son.

Six days before exams were due everyone received the following note:

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight._

_Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall._

Professor M. McGonagall

Gabriel frowned. He'd forgotten about the detention. But it wasn't the detention he was really frowning at, nor the time they were supposed to be there. Something wasn't right about the day itself; the Hourglass was being finicky and flaring in power spurts all day long, setting Gabriel on edge in every class except Potions.

At eleven o'clock that night they met up by the grand staircase and exited towards the entrance hall. Filch was already there, and so was Draco.

"Follow me," said Filch as he lit a small hand held lamp and led them outside. He chattered on about thinking twice for breaking a rule, and Draco muttered something under his breath about running. "Don't think about running off now, it'll be worse for you if you do. It's such a pity they got rid of the old punishments… they'd hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed…"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and whispered to Draco, "How old is Filch?" Draco shrugged. "Late fifties, early sixties, maybe?" "And how long ago did the old punishments die out…?" Draco paused, not knowing that either. It gave them something to think about as they marched across the grounds.

It turned out they'd be working with Hagrid, but this was detention; it wasn't going to be an easy picnic.

"Lucky you," Filch chuckled, "looks like you'll be going into the forest and I'm much mistaken you'll all come out in one piece." Draco frowned. "But isn't the forest… forbidden?" Gabriel tilted his head off to the side, nonchalant, and said, "It's detention, Drake, they can do whatever they want to us, save that it's legal." Draco whimpered.

Hagrid came up to them with his crossbow and a quiver of arrows slung over his shoulder, Fang standing by his side. "Been lecturin' them Filch? 'Snot your place, now. You've done your bit. I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch replied, snickering, "for what's left of them."

Draco shuddered. Gabriel sighed and stroked the Hourglass's velvet bag, which he had tied around his waist.

Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest, where the lightest of breezes blew. Gabriel had though it might be worse, with stuffy air and humidity, but not so. And it was unusually bright, for the moon was almost full. They stopped at trail of something shiny and Hagrid told them what it was.

"That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn somewhere that's badly hurt, don't know by what. This is the second time in a week I've found this… found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. Might have to put it out of its misery." Gabriel frowned. "And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?"

"There's nothing in this forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang." Somehow, he doubted it, but it was just the feeling he had. The Hourglass was unusually quiet, and this was upsetting. It never simply cut out its power; it always had some amount flowing between himself and the sand within. Now, there was nothing. It was as if it were hiding…

"Just remember, keep to the path. Draco, Gabriel, Harry, you're with Fang. Ron, Hermione, come wit' me."

Once there was a split in the path, Harry, Draco, and Gabriel took the left path with Fang while Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid took the right. Fang sniffed out the trail for the most part, once coaxed, and they could see a bit of the silver-blue blood occasionally when enough moonlight snaked its way through the trees.

"I wonder what could be doing this?" Gabriel mused, trying to keep the atmosphere from lowering too much. "I highly doubt a werewolf could do something like this. Unicorns are too powerful and too fast for such creatures."

Draco was silent. Gabriel sighed, his attempt at conversation having done nothing to lift the dour mood. So they trudged on into the heart of the forest until the path became almost impassable. Gabriel was more jumpy than ever (though he was keeping it under wraps well enough) and still the Hourglass would not answer his calls of distress. He had to keep stroking the bag just to know it was there.

It was by then the trio noticed that the drops of blood were getting thicker, and bigger. Puddles, even. Splotches on trees, a splash in the dark soil… the poor thing was definitely close. Eventually Harry saw a clearing up ahead between the twisting brambles and ancient oak.

"Look–" he murmured, stopping Gabriel and Draco in their tracks.

Something white gleamed in the background; the trio inched closer. It was definitely the unicorn, and it was very much dead. Gabriel's heart wrenched itself around into a tight knot as it went out to the poor creature, with the limbs all mangled and bits of mud mixed with blood.

Then the whole world went silent. He didn't notice as the bushes on the other side rustled quietly. He saw the cloaked figure emerge from the shadows, approach the unicorn, and drink its blood, but he did not heard Draco's scream, or feel Draco's hands on his arm, trying to get him to run. There was only dark.

_Mum_… he whispered weakly _… help…_

"So you're the new handler."

He whipped around, Draco still clinging to his arm. A figure stood behind them, cloaked as well, but a sharply shaped man's face could faintly be seen in the light, though only just. The lips, most definitely, and a bit of the nose. The eyes were only yellow bursts of brightness. Fang had already bolted from the scene, and Harry was behind them, in pain and unable to move for the pressure attacking his skull.

"W-What?" The man chuckled. "You do not know who I am. This is good. It will make things much easier." He grinned, ever so slightly, his head tilting towards Draco. "And you brought a snack. How nice of you. I shall thank you when I'm done picking the flesh from your bones!"

The man cackled and Draco tried to run off but could not; he'd caught his foot on a root and couldn't break free.

_Bellum…_ a voice whispered. The Hourglass?

_Bellum!_ Was this man called Bellum?

_Danger! Fight! Bellum!_

When Draco was noticed he cackled louder, and turned to Gabriel. "Say goodnight, my friend. Seems I've won at last." He raised his left hand and darkness began to gather. Gabriel's senses finally recovered as Harry screamed behind him and he gasped as power flowed through him so fast he couldn't help but retaliate, blasting the cloaked man with a burst of white magic. He turned around to face the creature that had killed the unicorn, managing only to keep it away just long enough to stop and free Draco.

It lunged at him, beating him into the ground, and he let loose a very animalistic growl as he blasted the figure into the clearing again. It tried to reach them a second time, but there was the distinct sound of galloping hooves behind him as something jumped over and beat it away back into the trees.

Gabriel shuddered, the massive amounts of power leaving him in shudders, slowly seeping back into what he knew for sure was the Hourglass. It was almost two minutes before he had enough control to stand.

He looked up slowly, studying the features of their savior. It was a centaur, rather young-looking, with white-blond hair so much like his own, and a palomino body. It walked over to where Harry lay, and addressed them quietly. "Are you all right?" he asked as he pulled Harry to his feet.

"Yes – thank you – what _was_ that?"

Gabriel shuddered again. "More importantly, _who_ was that?" The centaur didn't answer. He was studying Harry, his sapphire colored eyes lingering on his scar. Then he looked at Gabriel. "Do you have it?" Gabriel nodded, not bothering to ask what he meant.

"You had better get back to Hagrid, none of you are safe in this forest. Can you ride? It will be quicker this way."

Harry was about to mount him first when two other centaurs burst into the clearing. They were both older than this one, the first chestnut colored and the second a stark jet-black. "Firenze! What is the meaning of this? Attempting to carry a human on your back like a donkey? Preposterous!"

Firenze stood back up and replied tersely, "Do you not know whom these boys are, Bane?" He was of course referring to just Harry and Gabriel. "This is the Potter boy and the Guardian of the Phantom Hourglass!" Bane snarled. "It doesn't matter! I'm right, am I not? Ronan?" His flowy black hair whipped around his face as his head shook. Ronan sighed, running a hand through his copper locks. "I'm sure Firenze thought it was for the best."

"For the best!" Bane shouted, stamping his forelegs, "What is that to do with us? Centaurs are concerned with what has been foretold! It is not our business to run around like donkeys after stray humans in our forest!"

Firenze reared up, causing Gabriel to grab Harry backward out of the range of fire. "Do you not see the unicorn?" Firenze snarled, "Do you understand why it was killed?" He knelt down again and the three boys climbed up, though no sooner was Gabriel seated Firenze bolted out into the trees, not slowing until Harry asked him why they'd been so angry.

Eventually he stopped.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for, Harry Potter?" he asked suddenly. Harry admitted he did not.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose, and everything to gain, would commit such a crime. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are in inch from death, but at a terrible price. You have slain something pure and defenseless to save yourself, and you will have but a half-life, a cursed life, from the moment the blood touches your lips."

Harry and Gabriel frowned. Draco was still kind of out of it, unable to process much of anything. Harry finally asked, "But who'd be that desperate? If you're going to be cursed forever, death's better, isn't it?"

"It is," Firenze settled slowly, "unless all you need is to stay alive long enough to drink something else – something that will bring you back to full strength and power – something that will mean you can never die. Mr. Potter, do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?

"The Sorcerer's Stone! But who would…?"

"Can you think of no one?" Harry visibly stiffened. He could hear the words Hagrid had told him the night they met. Meanwhile, Gabriel had his own questions. "And myself? Who is Bellum, Firenze? I must know." He retreated physically within himself. "I do not like being kept in the dark."

Firenze sighed. "So you know his name. How, may I ask?" "The Hourglass, I think. It was trying to get me to run from him. Why?" Firenze nodded. "You must be told. Bellum is a millennia old creature that has been the primary enemy of the Hourglass for as long as it has existed. Once, they were equals, but now, with the Hourglass in such a state, it pales in comparison to its former power. Without a guardian it cannot survive, but even now it struggles." Gabriel frowned. "It's the sand, isn't it? There's so little of it left." Firenze nodded. "You must find at least another five minutes if you are to be of any hindrance. The power you awakened moments ago is but a fraction of its true ability. You must know this; he will never stop. Now that he knows who you are he will never stop. His goal now is to kill you, and then destroy the Hourglass. You must not allow that to happen! At least survive long enough to produce an heir it thinks suitable for its needs."

"Can he be destroyed?" Firenze shook his head. "I do not know. It is a possibility… but at least take peace in the knowledge I have given you. Promise me that."

"I shall."

"Harry! Gabe! Are you all right?"

Hermione was running through the trees, Hagrid trudging behind her, Fang by his side. "We're fine, Gabriel murmured as he helped Harry and Draco off Firenze.

"This is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck to you both." Then he cantered off into the trees.

Draco tugged at Gabriel's shirt. "May I ask what that was all about?" Gabriel looked apprehensive. "Hmm… you've heard to much. I suppose we must tell you everything. But not tonight. I'm too exhausted…" Draco nodded. "But you _will_ tell me?"

"Yes, I promise, Draco."

* * *

Wow. This is a really long chapter. I didn't think I'd actually finish in a day. (whistles) Well, things are certainly moving along. Only about three chapters left. Whoo!

I have poisoned Draco completely. Pity. But! I've already decided his fate, and it's not with Gryffindor. That would be too easy to do, and not very likely to happen. I hope what I have planned is something suitable to the situation. :)


	13. Trials of the Trapdoor

Chapter Thirteen: Trials of the Trapdoor

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Spirit Riders

Chapter: 13

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Really. I don't.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

Merlin's pants! This is like 24 pages! Wow... only three more chapters! (Including this one) Wish me luck in finishing quickly! I don't own the riddle at the end of the chapter, which belongs to the book, so, it's really, truly, absolutely, never-in-a-million-years not mine. :D

Oh, and I _had_ wanted to address Snape's reaction to Gabriel's apparent natural talent for Potions, but I kind of forgot to add him in the scene from (was it last chapter…?) Draco and Gabriel working on the all-purpose cleaner. No clue if it actually exists, but it seems like it would be something a wizard would invent, seeing as how they seem to be bent on creating cleaning products masquerading as spells and potions… :P

(You can tell I've read far too many HP fanfics, lol) So Snape is in this one. :)

* * *

Gabriel cut up the salted goldfish as quickly as possible, knowing that if he went too slow, the acids would begin a very quick disintegration process and he wouldn't be able to get another batch. Some of the other students, he saw, had tried cutting slow and were now having to figure out which of the replacement ingredients would be the best… not something he wanted to do. The goldfish were the best ingredient for the potion for obvious reasons.

So he did his best not to flinch as slimy fish guts flicked themselves all over his face and clothes. (He made a note to _shower_ before the next exam.)

They were making a Forgetfulness potion as their exam in Potions class. Gabriel seemed to enjoy working meticulously and on his own, his thoughts sorting themselves out into their proper places as he worked. Which was good, because he still had to explain to Draco about himself. Since the infamous 'dragon incident', Harry and the others had discussed and explained pretty much everything from how Draco and Gabriel had become friends, to Harry's connection to Voldemort and the Sorcerer's Stone.

Thing was; only Harry knew about Gabriel and the Hourglass in its entirety.

He was skeptical about telling Draco, even though he knew that he was his friend and he could trust him completely. Shaking his head as he slowly poured the minced goldfish bits into the potion, watching it simmer a pale orange, Gabriel knew he was just scared about what the bit about Bellum meant for him. There was obviously still more to be done.

Gabriel's brow furrowed in concentration. How long was the potion supposed to last…? Right, twelve hours. Only a few more ingredients, a bit of dittany, six rose petals, and what was the last thing? Octopus powder, for a proper, smooth transition. He laughed secretly to himself and glanced up at Professor Snape, who was watching him. Snape had an odd smirk on his face (so out of character!) that seemed to suit him. Gabriel flashed him a small smile and went back to his work as furiously as before.

Telling Draco couldn't possibly be the hardest thing in the world. No, that was something else entirely.

As the last sands of Snape's little black hourglass fell, Snape stood up. "Stop! Scoop up some of whatever foul concoction you've managed to make and bring it here. Clean up your stations afterwards, and no cheating or you'll receive much worse than a failing evaluation."

Gabriel glanced down at his potion and smiled. It gleamed a bright strawberry red, just like it was supposed to. How very nice. He scooped a bit up and bottled it in the labeled exam container. He was the last to turn it in, Snape taking it from his hands and examining it carefully.

"You take pride in your work, Silverwings?" Gabriel blinked. "I think so, sir. I like the way it makes me feel." He scratched his chin idly, wondering what in the world the potions' master was getting at.

"And how is that?" Gabriel blinked again.

"Calm, sir. And maybe a little proud… sir." Inwardly, he grinned at his careful response. It was so very honest; he couldn't help but tell the truth.

Snape nodded, stoic once again. "Very well. You show a bit of potential… for a Gryffindor." Gabriel chuckled. "Thank you, sir. May I clean my station now?" Snape nodded briskly, staring at Gabriel's potion again for a moment before setting it next to only five others of that exact same color.

Yes… it was much harder to be praised by Professor Snape himself.

.oOo.

"So how do you think you did on your exams?" Draco asked, walking up to stand beside Gabriel in the archway. It overlooked a stretch of the lake, where the Weasley twins and Jordan were teasing the Giant Squid's tentacles, and where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat enjoying the afternoon.

"I know I aced Potions," he replied, laughing.

"Well, of course! You always know what your doing. Still don't know how you do it…" Gabriel reduced his laughter to a low chuckle and winked. "Just intuition, I suppose. By the way, there's still one more thing I wanted to talk about."

Draco raised an eyebrow but said little more than, "Go on…"

Gabriel looked away towards the lake. He pulled out the Hourglass from its bag, and explained its history.

"So, now I'm its guardian, and Bellum, the creature that you saw that night, know it. So his primary motive now is to find me, kill me, and destroy the Phantom Hourglass. I still don't know why he wants it gone, though…"

Draco scoffed quietly. "It has the power to stop _and_ turn back time for goodness sake! Who knows what else it can do… surely that's not the extent of its abilities if this thing is really as powerful as the centaur made it out to be." Gabriel turned to look at him and thought on his words for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" He rubbed the right side of his face with a relieved sigh; he'd done it. The worst part was over… right? "Shall we go join the others now?" He asked, flashing the blonde a wry grin.

"Sure."

Just as Gabriel was about to take a step, Draco touched his shoulder.

"Wait, do any of the others know?" He glanced over to Harry and the rest of them sat as Aria approached the group.

Gabriel frowned. "Just Harry. I would appreciate it if you could keep it quiet for now… I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet." Draco nodded, and then tilted his head to the side, confused. "How does Harry know?" Gabriel shrugged. "After the Quidditch match – you know, the one Snape was refereeing? – Harry and I had an argument and I ended up dragging him a half-hour into the past with me. Snape almost caught us outside his office, since that's where we ended up." Gabriel paled.

"I _never_ want to do that again."

Draco laughed, and walked with Gabriel towards where the others sat.

He'd just managed to get his laughter down to a small snicker when they heard Harry say something unsettling.

"I think it's a warning… it means danger's coming…"

"Your scar's still burning, Harry?" Harry turned around to see Gabriel and Draco. Harry nodded. "It's like I'm forgotten to do something, and I don't know what…"

"You're sure it's not just exams?" Aria queried gently, staring up at the sky.

Harry shook his head. "No, I don't think so…" He too, stared up at the sky, as if searching for an answer. Then, as suddenly as he'd quieted, he stood up. "Where're you going?" Ron mumbled lazily. "I've just thought of something," Harry replied absently. "We've got to go see Hagrid right away."

Gabriel, who was still standing, raised an eyebrow. "Why, may I ask?"

"Don't you think it's a bit odd," he rattled on, scrambling up the grassy slope, "that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?" Aria rubbed her chin and pouted, thinking. "He does have a point there…" "Right! Well, how many people run around with dragon eggs in their pockets? Lucky they came across Hagrid, don't you think?"

"It does seem kind of suspicious, " Draco mused.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Harry continued, not listening.

They found Hagrid sitting in front of his house, playing idly on a long shiny flute in the afternoon sun. "Afternoon," he greeted them, pausing his playing for just a moment, "Finished your exams? Would you like a drink?"

Ron was about to answer, but Harry beat him to it.

"No, we're in a bit of a hurry. ("Just after we've finished our exams?" Draco whispered to Gabriel. "He's not going to buy that." Gabriel shrugged and whispered back, "Harry's not thinking clearly." Draco chuckled. "Does he ever?" Gabriel snickered. "Not really.") Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know the night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid replied casually, "he never took his hood off…"

Aria popped up behind Harry. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid?" she asked politely, "Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Might've come up," said Hagrid warily as he scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah… he asked what I did an' I told 'im I was gamekeeper here… He asked a bit about the sort o' creatures I looked after… so I told him about Fluffy." "And did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too pressing.

"Well, yeah, how many three headed dogs do yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him. Just play 'im a bit o' music and he'll be off straight to sleep."

Hagrid suddenly stopped.

"I shouldn't have said that…" he muttered. "Forget I said it! Hey, where're you off to?"

But they were already off, running towards the castle. They didn't stop until they were in the entrance hall, a yard or so away from the grand staircase. "We've got to tell Dumbledore," Harry said at last. Problem was, no one actually knew where his office was. "We'll just have to–"

"What are you three doing inside?"

They all whipped around to find Professor McGonagall carrying a large stack of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione rather boldly. "See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, suspicious of their motives. "Why?" Silence. No one knew what to say.

"Because," Gabriel piped quickly, "it's urgent. We really would like to speak with him."

"I'm afraid, Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she grumbled callously, "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's _gone_?" Harry twittered, "_Now_?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has more important things to do than cater to the whims of his students."

"But this is important!"

"Something is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

"Look," Harry began, exasperated, which earned him a few panicked looks exchanged by his friends, "Professor – it's about the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Professor McGonagall, obviously expecting something else, promptly proceeded to lose her grip on her books, which both Gabriel and Draco managed to catch before they hit the floor.

"How do you know…? She spluttered.

"Professor, someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." She paused a moment, studying each of them before replying. "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow, she said at last. "I… don't know how you found out about the Stone, but I can assure you that it is well protected. "

"But Professor…"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," she snapped quietly. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." She turned to Gabriel and Draco and took the books from their hands.

"Thank you, dears," she said shortly, leaving the group to stare after her.

They didn't go back outside.

"It's tonight," said Harry chillingly, "Quirrell's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He must have sent that note… the Ministry's going to get a real shock when he turns up."

"But what can we–" Draco stopped, staring at something in the background.

They all wheeled around. Snape was standing there, no more than a foot away from where Gabriel – the furthest from Harry – stood. "Good afternoon," he said smoothly. "Good afternoon, Professor," Gabriel answered him brightly, almost too brightly.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said with an odd, twisted smile. "W-We… we were…" Harry began, not sure where he wanted to go with himself.

"We were wondering where there might be a piano I could practice with." Gabriel finished, glancing dramatically off to the side. "I so much wanted to show them how well I could play." Snape hummed noncommittally. "In any case, you'll want to be more careful," he replied, "Hanging around like this, people will think you're… up to something."

Harry gave a slight start, and then turned away, dragging the rest of them along. But Snape called them back.

"Be warned, Potter… any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you." Everyone scampered off, but he held Gabriel back, leaning down to whisper something in his ear.

"You'll want to know this… the key to potions is not intuition, but logic."

Then he strode off in the direction of the staffroom.

Gabriel scampered off after his friends, and looked at Harry, their eyes locking. "Tonight, Harry?" Harry nodded as Draco raised an eyebrow. "Tonight, what?" Gabriel grinned. "Tonight we take the Stone before Quirrell does, that's what."

.oOo.

"Gabriel, you should go ahead before us," Harry whispered as Lee Jordan finally went up to bed.

"Why?" Harry glanced down at the bag the held the Phantom Hourglass.

"Because we don't have enough room under the cloak for you and Aria." Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "She's coming? I thought she'd be sleeping like a sensible person." He grinned. Harry laughed quietly. "Not too long ago, I would have said the same about you. Sneaking off at night, huh?"

Gabriel smiled. "Right, I'll go. Just tell them I risked my life and limb just to get there safe, right?" Harry face-palmed himself before shooing him away.

Gabriel waited until he was sure the portrait had closed completely before he even thought about untying the drawstrings of the satchel. He reached in and pulled it out in a single fluid motion, but paused to think about what he wanted of the Hourglass.

_I need time to stop for… ten minutes exactly. No one will hear me, or see me._

Then he turned it over.

It was a strange sensation, very different from what he felt going _back_ in time. He himself didn't feel a change, but the atmosphere transformed completely. Color drained from his surroundings, giving it an odd black-and-white movie kind of feel. The air changed, too. It acquired a dry, dusty sort of quality to it, as though it were being recycled. But he knew every moment he stood there marveling at the changes, he was losing the time he'd asked for (speaking of which, the Hourglass was glowing in an odd way, and some of the sand – presumably the other twenty minutes he hadn't asked to use – had transported itself to the bottom of the container mysteriously).

So he set off.

His footsteps made no sound against the carpet. Or the stairs.

He once turned around the corner to come face-to-face with Professor Flitwick – in mid-stride – and nearly yelped in surprise (privately, in a far-off corner of his mind, he was actually thinking about how cool it was).

When he arrived at the third floor, he realized he'd have several minutes to wait before Harry and the others got there. He could already sense Draco around here somewhere – lurking in the shadows. He was good at that. So he chose to do the same, and wait.

The last few seconds fell to the bottom, and the world became itself once more, unaware that it had stopped for exactly ten minutes.

"Gabriel?"

Draco whispered, his voice traveling along the walls until Gabriel could guess it came from the shadows to his left.

"Over here, on your right. I used the Hourglass to get here."

Silence. "I could tell. Your energy just sort of seemed to pop out of nowhere."

More silence. "We should probably stop talking now." "Yeah."

After a while, the two boys heard somebody talking at the top of the stairs. "I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight." Peeves flew away, whimpering a string of 'Yes sirs' and 'Of course sirs' under his breath. Draco wondered, offhand, "What was that about?" as the others entered the hallway.

"Peeves got to us," Harry supplied, "so I thought up something quick to make him go away." Gabriel chuckled. "Posing as the Bloody Baron? How inventive. And what took you so long?" Harry shrugged. "Neville caught us trying to leave. Hermione had to curse him to stay put. But we should get going. Come on." He took the cloak off of the four of them (Aria, Ron, Hermione, and himself) and opened the door to Fluffy's chamber.

A light, feathery sound cascaded all around them as they entered, and Fluffy was already fast asleep. "What's that?" Ron asked, wondering where the music was coming from. Draco pointed to a large standing harp, which was playing on its own. "That. Quirrell must've charmed it to keep playing so he could get inside."

Gabriel frowned. "But I doubt he would have charmed it to play forever. Harry, do you have your flute?" Harry took it out of his robes and handed it to Gabriel. "Here, you actually know how to play that thing. But its only for if the harp stops playing, right?"

Gabriel nodded. "Right. You five just open the trapdoor. I'll keep watch."

Draco and Aria picked up one of the huge paws that lay over the wooden square in the floor and dragged it off to the side. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed the metal rung in its centre and slowly pulled the door back, Aria and Draco helping as soon as they set down the paw so that the door wouldn't slip out of their hands and land with a loud thud.

Once it was down, they all looked over to glance down the hole.

It was pitch black. Gabriel, who was still keeping tabs on the harp, laughed shakily. "So… who wants to go down the creepy trapdoor into darkest part of the school first?" Harry couldn't help but grin a little. "I'll do it."

"You sure?" Hermione asked him tentatively.

Harry nodded.

"And if anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore." Draco nodded. "Sure, we'll do that." Harry lowered himself down into the hole until just his fingertips were hanging onto the side.

"See you in a minute… I hope."

Gabriel's ears twitched. Something was different. "Guys, do you hear…?" He whipped around to look at the harp, which had stopped playing. Already the dog was starting to twitch. "Hurry!" he hissed, before pressing the flute to his lips and beginning to play.

Ron went down next, then Aria, Hermione, and finally Draco. Gabriel winced as he heard somebody (most likely Hermione) scream on the way down. Then he himself stopped playing and jumped down before the dog could so much as take another breath.

It was cold. Darn right drafty. The wind seemed a tad damp as well; too damp.

When he finally landed, it was on something soft and slimy, and the smell instantly gave it away. He quickly scrambled up back to the wall just as part of the substance tried to reach for his ankles. "Devil's Snare!" he hissed. "This is just great…" Hermione knew what he was thinking, as did Draco. But neither did Harry, Ron, and Aria.

"Devil's Snare?" Aria whimpered, shaking terribly as the plant snaked a tendril around her neck. "Okay, so, um… we know what it's called… how do we kill it?" Ron snarled, arching back to avoid having the same done to him.

"Shut up, that's what I'm trying to remember!"

"Wow," Draco whistled, "Granger can curse." Gabriel glared, but was to busy also trying to remember how to kill it. "What did Professor Sprout say? Devil's Snare, Devil's snare… it's deadly fun…"

"It's deadly fun…" Hermione repeated, keeping calm as her thoughts raced.

Draco relaxed as well, perhaps a little too much. Just as he thought the Devil's Snare would take him under, he suddenly dropped straight though. "Ah!" Hermione and Gabriel snapped to attention. "Draco!" Gabriel called.

Draco winced. He'd landed flat on his back against reinforced concrete, not very cushioning for an unexpected fall. "I'm okay!" He groaned as he propped himself back up. "There's a floor under all that plant! Just relax like you're falling asleep and you'll go straight through!" He sighed and lay back down.

"Though I'd be careful on the landing." He added.

Gabriel glanced over towards Harry and Ron. "Best do as he says. We've got nothing else to go on." Then he leaned back and sunk straight through. This, however, did nothing to improve Ron's panicked disposition, and neither did Hermione as she did the same. They landed slightly better than Draco did on the floor, only ending up with rather sore rear ends.

"You can do it, Ron! Just relax!" Hermione shouted.

"It's all right, Aria! I'll be here to catch you!" Gabriel coaxed gently.

"I'm not catching Potter, no matter how much you beg…" Draco muttered.

Aria looked to Harry and flashed him a sympathetic smile before doing the same as the others had and sunk through the Devil's Snare into (roughly) her brother's waiting arms.

Harry glanced at Ron, who by now was completely panicking with no sign of stopping. He sighed, and sunk through, landing against a tough wall. Wincing, he steadied himself and stood beside Hermione. "Don't panic!" she tried again, slightly weaker.

"I'm not going to panic!" came the frightened reply from above.

Harry glanced at Hermione. "He's panicking." She growled, frustrated. "Now what _did_ Professor Sprout say? Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun…"

"But will sulk in the sun!"

She looked up and Gabriel, who had finally remembered the last of it. "Oh! That's right!" Hermione pointed her wand up at the Devil's Snare.

"_Lumos solem_!"

A bright beam of light shot towards the killer plant mass, which issued a slicing shriek that rattled their bones once the light touched it. It did, nonetheless, have the desired effect; the vines completely withdrew from the centre and Ron dropped to the floor with a thud. He stood up, dusted himself off, and straightened himself. "And did I panic? I think not!" He beamed, oblivious to reality.

Everyone just sighed and began to proceed.

"What?" he asked, still clueless. "Come on," Aria mumbled, exasperated, dragging him by the collar.

As they walked along, they couldn't hear a thing with the exception of their own footsteps and the dripping of water tricking down the walls. The way the passageway sloped downward made Gabriel wonder exactly how far down they were, but he didn't much beyond that, knowing it wouldn't be good to be thinking such things. Eventually he did begin to hear something other than the water; a light, rustling noise, and a gentle clinking, much like a set of keys on a rung would sound.

"Can you hear that?" he asked quietly.

Harry and the other stopped to tilt their head and listen. "Yeah," Ron agreed. "I hear it. What do you think it is?"

"Birds?" chirped Aria.

"I dunno, maybe. It does sound like wings a bit."

They didn't speak again until they reached the end of the passageway, where they came upon a brightly lit chamber. The ceiling was high and vaulted, archways supporting the structure cleanly with assorted candles gleaming on posts. Above them was the source of the fluttering.

"Those aren't birds…" Draco began, his eyes narrowing to clarify, "those are more like… _keys_. Yes, look carefully! Winged keys…" His eyes scanned the room for anything else until the came to rest upon a single broom in the room's centre. "I'm guessing you use that broom to catch them."

"But which one?" Hermione wondered, watching as Harry crossed the room to inspect the lock on the opposite door.

"We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver, like the handle." He walked back to the broomstick, which was floating in the air. The other gathered around it. "So," said Draco, sounding slightly amused, "who wants to be the one to draw to short straw? No doubt all the other keys will target whoever so much as breathes on the broom for even a second."

Everyone stepped back.

"I–I'll do it," Harry fumbled, "It can't be that hard if all the keys start attacking me once I touch the broom. That'll leave the right key wide open."

"He has a point there," Gabriel mused.

"You okay with this, mate?" Ron pressed; making sure Harry would be fine. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm the youngest Seeker in a century, right? Can't be too terrible, all some hundred-odd keys attacking at once…" He glanced up, spotting a rather beaten looking silver key, one shimmering blue wing slightly bent to one side. "You might want to step back. I'm going to try now."

He paused, his hand an inch from touching the wood.

"It might also be a good idea to start running for the door… I don't think they'll stop just because I catch the right key."

So they all started running the moment he mounted the broom.

WHOOSH!

All the keys immediately noticed the small boy on the broom and turned for him: all but one. Harry zeroed in on its silvery glint and kicked off just before the keys reached his spot, circling back around after him without missing a beat.

But still, he wasn't the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing. The silver key was certainly as fast as a Snitch itself, and twice as nimble, dodging around the archways – sometimes making u-turns around them that Harry could barely make – but he stayed right there, hot on its trail. Harry pressed the broom even further after one such turn, knowing he'd have to make another risky swan dive to finish it. He reached out, fingers splayed, until the grasped the silver key tightly, wings twitching.

Then he dived, jumping off the broom before it had a chance to land (though the broom's magic would land it without him) and he sprinted for the door, jamming it into the lock and opening it for everyone else; not to mention closing it before the keys could catch up with him.

SLAM!

Finally, they were safe. "I never, _ever_ want to do that again." Harry huffed, breathless. "Don't blame you, mate." Gabriel agreed. "Come on, we've got more trials ahead."

But they didn't have to go very far for the next one.

A few steps into the dimly lit room and several sources of light brightened it up in a flash, revealing an amazing sight.

They stood at the edge of a large chessboard, behind what seemed to be the black chessmen, all of which were taller than them and made from the same material as Gabriel's wand, onyx. On the opposite side were the white pieces, most likely carved from marble or white stone. To make matters worse, none of the white pieces had faces.

"So what now?" Draco squeaked. Gabriel glanced at the blonde and then back at the board.

"I'm assuming we have to play our way across."

He walked over to one of the knights and touched the flank of the horse, the stone instantly springing to life. The knight's head turned round to Gabriel. "Do we have to join you to get across?" The knight nodded. Gabriel grimaced. "Well… ah…"

He turned to the others. "Since there's quite a few of us, we have to be careful how we play. Ron? Would you care to help me? You're a fair chess player." Draco stepped up. "As am I, but… only as a match. I doubt I could actually win anything." Gabriel shrugged and shook his head. "Regardless, we'll need you. So, Aria, you'll take the Queen's spot, Harry, you take the kingside bishop."

"Hermione should take the queenside castle," Ron observed, "and I'll take the queenside knight."

Gabriel glanced at Draco. "Are you fine with the furthermost kingside pawn?"

Draco shrugged. "Seeing as you're probably taking the King, sure, why not? We still need at least one other stone piece for the stronger ones. Just be careful where you put me, yeah?" Gabriel nodded. "Right. Well, everyone, to your stations!"

All the proper pieces moved out of the way to let everyone else take their places. Some parts of the pieces stayed behind: the knight's horse, or the bishop's lance. Once they'd picked up their weapons and got settled, Hermione whispered, "Well, what happens now?"

"Now," said Ron defiantly, "we play."

A white pawn moved forward two spaces, and the game began.

Gabriel glanced over towards Aria's side of the board to Ron. "You call first move. We'll direct every two turns, that all right with you?" Ron nodded, licking his lips as he was deciding on a move. As he was thinking, Aria turned to him.

"You don't suppose this is going to be like… _real_ Wizard's Chess, do you?" Ron looked up at the board. He pointed to the D-7 pawn. "You there! D-5!"

The pawn moved diligently forward, settling itself diagonally from the white pawn. The white pawn unsheathed his sword, and sliced it right though the black pawn, sending the poor thing limping off to the side. Ron grimaced.

"Yes, Aria… I think this going to be _exactly_ like Wizard's Chess."

Gabriel trembled, wondering what might happen if they lost. Then he gulped. He was the king. If they lost… oh dear. He hoped that if they did, it was a castle that got him. They only carried shields. Ron made his next move with a better pawn, and then Gabriel directed two more. These pieces, unlike the smaller ones they played with, didn't talk to them or give them hints.

Here, they were on their own.

They hadn't any real shockers until they lost their other knight. The white queen sent it toppling to the ground in a heap, dragging it off to the side. "You did that on purpose, right?" Aria piped quietly, turning to her brother. Gabriel still hadn't moved her. Ron didn't want to either. He wasn't sure if Gabriel would ever forgive him if his sister got hurt.

"Y-Yeah." Gabriel stuttered, regaining his voice quickly. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione. Go on."

Gabriel and Ron worked together to make sure everyone else was safe. Gabriel couldn't move very far, but he knew Ron could, so they had to make sacrifices to make sure Harry and Hermione (and eventually Aria, seeing as she _was_ their Queen and most powerful piece) weren't taken out. Draco couldn't move very far either, but Gabriel knew that if he could just get him to the other side, he could bring another piece back.

But it turned out that he never got the chance.

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered suddenly. "Let me think…"

Gabriel studied the board. Harry could move into position to check the white king, but the queen would take him if he did. However, if Ron moved in front of the Queen, then Harry could move without fear of being taken! No…

"Don't do it, Ron!" he cried.

Everyone's attention snapped to Gabriel. "What?" Harry asked, "What's wrong?" Gabriel winced, knowing it was Ron's turn to make the call, not his. "Ron's going to sacrifice himself to let Harry take the king." Hermione cried, almost stepping from her square. "Ron, no!" Ron looked back at her.

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"But, Ron–"

Ron turned back to Harry. "Look, it's you that has to go on, Harry. You and Gabriel. Not me, not Hermione, not Aria, or even Draco." He paused, and then added, "Sorry, no offence." Draco shrugged. "None taken." Ron turned to Harry a final time. "It's the both of you, I know it."

Draco looked over to Ron as he grasped the reins nervously. Was he really so willing to risk his life just to save everyone else, including his own sorry ass? "Hey." Ron looked up. Draco held up a hand so he could speak. "You know, before you do this, I want you to know… you're actually not so bad. For a Weasley." Ron tilted his head. "I think he's saying thanks, Ron." Gabriel put in. Ron nodded, flashing him a small smile before he clung to his horse to keep himself steady. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and called out his move.

"Knight to H-3!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, the horse moved three spaces forward and one space to the right. Ron glanced at the king and nervously whispered, "Check." The moment the horse stopped, the white queen began to turn around. She moved just as slowly towards Ron, each second feeling longer than the last. Then she arrived at the square before his. For a moment, he wondered why she wasn't attacking, but then she unsheathed her sword and sent it plummeting right into the horse's flank.

The piece shattered, sending Ron flying backwards onto the ground, his head hitting against a bit of a broken castle, leaving him beaten and bleeding. "Ron!" Hermione cried, about to step out of her square. Gabriel stopped her just in time. "Hermione, wait!" She did. "We're still playing," he reminded her. She nodded, and huddled back to the middle of her square.

"All right… Harry, you can move three spaces diagonally… to the left. Go."

Harry did so. Directly in front of him was the white king himself. "Checkmate!" Harry cried. The king untied his sword and let it fall to the ground with a metallic clatter, as well as his crown, since they had won.

Gabriel's heart lightened a little. They'd won!

But…

As the chessmen parted and bowed to clear the door, they all gathered around Ron. Draco grimaced. "Those wounds look pretty bad…" Aria looked back at the door to the room with the flying keys. "I could always go back and use the broom to get help… Hermione, do you know how to dress a wound?" Hermione nodded quickly. "Then you do that. I'll go and get help. The three of you," she gestured to Harry, Draco, and Gabriel, "go forward. There are still Quirrell and Snape's tests to get through. Now get moving!"

Gabriel wondered briefly where his meek and gentle sister had gone but there wasn't time to brood. Soon he was off scampering towards the next chamber with Harry and Draco.

Inside lay a disgusting smell, which they had to cover their noses with their robes to be able to stand. It came from a huge troll lying in the middle of the room, out cold with a rather bloody bump on its head.

"I'm so very glad we didn't have to fight _that_ one," Harry whispered. Gabriel pushed him along faster. "Quickly, quickly now. I can't breathe here…"

They pulled at the next door, no one wanting to know what came next, but what they saw was hardly frightening at all. Inside laid a table, with seven glass bottles sitting in a long, neat row. "Snape's test," said Draco as he closed the door behind him. "What do we have to do?" Immediately as he said this, however, purple flames sprang up in the doorway, leading Draco to leap across the threshold to avoid being burnt. "That… was close."

"Tell me about it," Gabriel whistled. "You could have been seriously hurt."

Draco got up and dusted himself off, walking over to the table, glancing up at the black flames springing up before the opposite doorway. "Looks like we're trapped," Harry sighed. Then he noticed a small scroll lying on the table next to the bottles. "Huh? What's this?" He picked up the scroll and unfurled it for Draco and Gabriel to read.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is you friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left, and the second on the right,_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Gabriel blinked. "Good God, it's a riddle!" Draco shivered. "It's brilliant. It's not magic at all – it's logic – a puzzle! A lot of the greatest wizards don't have an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck in here forever."

"And so will we," Harry sighed, "won't we?"

Gabriel snatched the paper from his hands. "Not if I can help it. You see; everything we need is here on paper. There are seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely back, and another will allow us to proceed." Draco hummed. "So how do we know which is which?"

Gabriel winked. "Leave that to me." Draco nodded.

"Right, you're good with potions, so you should be able to sort this out."

First, he opened each bottle and sniffed them. Two bottles smelled distinctly like wine; he knew which ones were which. Once he had that down, he could begin the process of elimination. Harry and Draco stood off to the side, watching as he tugged and tousled his hair as he walked up and down the table, pointing at the bottles.

After a long while, he _still_ couldn't figure it out.

He looked back at Draco. "I think I've almost got it, but I need a consult. Can you help?" Draco looked shocked. "Me? Are you sure?" Gabriel nodded. "I may be great at potions, Draco, but you're the one with the true cleverness here." Draco walked over to the paper and studied the puzzle again.

"You know which ones are wine, right?" Gabriel pointed to them.

"I have those down. That's why the first thing I did was to smell them." Draco nodded. "Right, right. And…"

It went on like this for a little while until Gabriel explained everything he could to Draco. Draco looked at the potions, the puzzle, the potions, and thought. Finally, it clicked. "I've got it!" He picked up the smallest bottle and held it up. "This one will let us go forward – toward the Stone." Gabriel nodded. "Say, what was I missing? It was the dwarf and the giant thing that got to me…"

Draco nodded. "That was it, and a part of the second left, second right bit. You were confusing the different sides." Gabriel face-palmed himself. "Wow, that was smart." Draco chuckled, and flashed him a rare smile. "You did your best. I'm glad you asked me for my help." Gabriel returned the smile and nodded. "Right."

Harry studied the small bottle. "Say, that's barely enough for two of us. Which one will take us back?" Draco tapped the rightmost bottle. "This one."

He stared at it and picked it up. "You know? I'll take it. You two really need to go ahead. I'll look for another way out, in case your sister's been delayed." He glanced at Gabriel, who took the small bottle when offered. "All right. Are you sure?" Draco nodded. "Positive. And, just so I can prove I'm not lying, I'll drink first."

He stood in front of the purple flames and popped the top of his bottle. Then he downed it quickly, setting it on the floor.

"Hey, Potter?"

Harry locked eyes with Draco. "Yes?" "You're a great wizard, you know." Draco nodded to him in respect. Harry did the same. "You too… Draco."

"No, not really… Harry. Good luck to you both."

Then he turned and ran through the purple flames.

Harry and Gabriel stood there for a moment in the silence. Then Gabriel turned to Harry and they both turned to the black fire. "This is it, Harry." Gabriel said quietly, suddenly very somber. Harry nodded. Gabriel popped his small bottle's cap, and dropped it, taking a small drink and handing it to Harry, who downed the rest of it, setting the bottle on the floor as Draco had done.

"Here we go," Harry whispered.

The potion felt like ice trailing down the middle of their backs, flooding their bodies from there. Both boys walked forward, bracing themselves, but the flames simply licked at their bodies, doing no harm at all. For a moment, neither could see anything but darkness – then they were on the other side. It was a columned hallway, with fires set at spaced intervals between the columns.

The two boys ran forward, rounding the corner, and found exactly who they were expecting to see: Professor Quirrell.

* * *

(crumples into a heap) I am so exhausted… I started this yesterday at the slowest pace imaginable, but once I got to the trials I just couldn't stop! I still had to eat and drink and other things, but… yeah. I owe much to Pepsi and Zelda music for this one. I doubt I could have finished so soon without them.

For the different tests, I chose certain parts from the book and movie and tweaked them to suit my needs. To start, Hermione doesn't say '_Lumos solem_' in the book, but she does in the movie. In the book, it's Ron that checks the door, not Harry. When playing chess, the pieces are still there in the book but aren't in the movie. They didn't leave any of their weapons in either version except the horse for Ron's knight in the movie, so the weapons part was my own invention (as well as the three extra pieces being taken out due to my two OCs and Draco). The movie never shows the last two tests, so I used the book's version to adapt a little more on character depth. Aria's finally starting to show a little color… pity we won't really get to see more in this story.

I hope you liked the National Treasure and Mummy references that I put in (if you can spot them). Reviews are most absolutely appreciated. :D

- Hikari no Vikki


	14. Dueling a Double Devil

Chapter Fourteen: Dueling a Double Devil

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Spirit Riders

Chapter: 14

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Really. I don't.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry this took so long. Couldn't decide on how to end the thing... well, enjoy!

* * *

"Evening, Professor," Gabriel uttered quietly through gritted teeth.

Quirrell turned to meet them. "You!" he hissed, in such a way Gabriel had never dreamed he'd hear. In fact, it was rather scary, but not so much as the other presence he felt lurking elsewhere in the chamber.

Bellum was near.

It wasn't the cloaking kind of presence from before, but he knew that he was close, simply on instinct. Now that he knew what was the matter, he had better control over himself; so he hoped.

"I was wondering when I'd meet you here," Quirrell said calmly. He paused, thinking a moment. Then he grinned dramatically.

"You know, you've been a thorn in my side for a while now, Silverwings. Setting fire to my robes at the game, blasting me with that fierce light magic in the forest... I daresay you'd have been a powerful wizard, given the chance." Gabriel growled. "Given the chance? What, you're going to kill me?" Quirrell chuckled. "Well, yes. The both of you. It simply wouldn't do to have you blabbing all this around the school."

Gabriel laughed to himself. Quirrell didn't know that Aria was doing that very thing right now. But he probably shouldn't say anything about it. He and Harry stepped just a little closer.

"So you knew that we knew?" said Harry from behind him.

"Unfortunately." His scowl relaxed into a smug grin. "But I also knew you couldn't tell anyone except your friends, and what good would that do? I suspect you _did_ try, didn't you? With Professor McGonagall?"

Harry gasped. "You knew about that?" Quirrell laughed haughtily. "Of course I knew! I was watching the whole time. But, you know, I won't be the one to kill _you_, Silverwings," Quirrell said suddenly, "Bellum will do that."

Gabriel shivered.

He walked forward a few more steps, with Harry following close behind, but Quirrell stopped them. "Ah, ah, ah… you two need to stay _put_."

He turned his head back to look behind him. "Bellum! Restrain them."

Gabriel panicked. He wasn't sure what was the matter with him, even though he knew what he was up against. Well, perhaps the fact that this was a powerful millennia old creature that could kill him by simply lifting a finger might've had something to do with it. But something caught his eye, something behind Quirrell, which made all the difference to Gabriel.

It was the Mirror of Erised.

Ideas came flooding into his mind, things he could possibly ask of the Mirror that might help him. He brushed the superficial ones away; magics he hadn't need for… save one. It was an idea sparked from something the centaur had said to him that night in the Forbidden Forest.

_You must find at least another five minutes if you are to be of any hindrance._

Were these five minutes hidden in the mirror, just as the Sorcerer's Stone probably was? He watched his reflection carefully, but couldn't see enough of it with Quirrell in the way. Damn! He needed to get to the Mirror! He cursed Quirrell's impudence (well, it was so in his mind) and his own stupidity. All these thoughts and more raced through his mind until he heard Harry cry out in his struggles.

"Harry!" he cried out, turning around to see what was the matter. Unfortunately, he himself was also bound, odd looking tendrils snaking their way around his legs and arms, not completely binding him but most definitely rooting him to the spot.

Upon closer examination, the tendrils appeared to have leaf-like shapes at the ends of them, each imprinted with a yellow-purple ringed eye. Gabriel fought against his bonds, but to no avail. Then something touched his shoulder and leaned next to his left ear to whisper, "I have you now, Guardian. Pity, you're really not much of one…"

Gabriel froze. His pupils dilated to the size of saucers, and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes squeezed shut as the presence circled around to the front and grasped him by his chin with strangely soft, warm hands.

"Open your eyes, Guardian. Look at me!"

The hand curled in, the nails digging deep into his flesh and extracting a tortured cry from his lips, though he still kept his eyes closed. Harry, who was completely bound from head to toe behind Gabriel, could only watch in horror as blood dribbled down onto Gabriel's uniform, dripping occasionally onto the floor.

Finally, realizing that he had no choice but to look upon the creature, Gabriel slowly opened his eyes.

It was very much a shock to him when he saw a man's face looking down at him with a cruel, playful expression. It was not like the night in the forest where he couldn't see anything but his cold, yellow eyes – eyes much like the ones on the strange tendrils that held him – Gabriel could now see everything.

Bellum did indeed look more man than beast, with his wavy, half-curled purple-black locks, his soft yet square-set jaw, and his sharp, perfectly shaped nose. He was tall, a little taller than Quirrell – which was about up to the top of Quirrell's turban – broad shouldered, and quite handsome. But you could tell there was something very wrong with him for the way his purple irises were slightly enlarged, one looking just ever so slightly off to one side, and by the rune-like tattoos all over his body. What was visible - his arms, chest, neck, and bits of his face – were covered in them. Gabriel guessed they went lower, and that they might not even be tattoos at all, but part of Bellum's skin.

"That's better. I want you to look at me when you breathe your last."

Bellum slowly, agonizingly, removed his nails from Gabriel's face. Gabriel screamed in pain, having forgotten that they'd even sunk into his flesh in the first place. The cool air bit at the tender gashes and caused his eyes to water, but Gabriel grit his teeth and settled for a murderous glare, not willing to let his dignity suffer because of the pain.

Bellum stepped back and leaned his right arm against the Mirror of Erised, letting the other arm fall casually against his side, shifting his weight to his left leg as he crossed his right foot over his left.

"So, any luck with that stone of yours? I keep telling you that there are other ways, _better_ ways, but no! Really, you should listen to me; I know how this can turn for the worst. You're in control, monologuing over your defeated enemy, and then in a second it's all gone, and you're lying in your own ashes wondering how the hell it happened, you know? Trust me, we should really just kill them now and get it over with."

"Stop undermining me!" Quirrell shouted, in a voice that was not quite his own. "I'm in charge here!"

Bellum chuckled. "Suit yourself. May I play with my food some more? I'm getting bored. And, if I may say so myself, you won't like me when I'm _too_ bored. I'm not very pleasant to be around."

"Fine, fine! Just don't kill them yet!" Quirrell growled, waving a hand as if to shoo him away. "We may still need them."

Bellum, somewhat satisfied, pushed himself off of the Mirror and walked toward the two boys. He made a quick, come-hither sort of motion with his right hand and suddenly Harry was standing beside him, still trussed up in Bellum's odd bindings.

"What to do, what to do… unfortunately until your darling Professor Quirrell gives me the go ahead, I'm not allowed to kill you." He said this with a mock air of concern, his flashing yellow eyes. "Unfortunately for you, that is."

Gabriel wisely stayed quiet. From what he had been able to absorb about Bellum in such a sort amount of time was that he was a very changeable character, able to shift between sickly sweet and serious at a whim. His father had warned him that such characters were dangerous and fickle, and most definitely _not_ to be toyed with. He'd have to be very careful with what he said to this creature if he valued his life at all.

Bellum's deft fingers trailed Harry's left cheekbone, indenting an occasional scratch here and there, making him flinch. Bellum grinned at the sight of the blood springing up from the cracks in the flesh, and even wiped a bit of it onto his index finger and licked in clean off in a slow, deliberate movement to show he was enjoying it.

"Ah, how refreshing," he purred softly, "young blood is always so very, very sweet. I must taste more of it!" He giggled maniacally, loosening Harry's left arm from his bonds, taking it in his right hand and pushing up the sleeve of his sweater, his left poised to draw a new well of blood from the skin. Harry looked so very terrified.

"No, stop! Take mine instead!" Gabriel cried out. "Just d-don't hurt him."

Gabriel winced at the way he tripped over his words when he spoke. He just couldn't control himself around this creature; his fear was so strong. He wanted to protect his friend even to the point of death, but once said prospect was made quite a very real possibility, there was this overwhelming terror that threatened to consume him. Yet, he _had_ managed to push past some of that.

Bellum glanced over to Gabriel's exposed left arm.

He wasn't wearing his robe, just his white shirt, vest, Gryffindor tie, and of course the black slacks customary of a Hogwarts student. His left sleeve had been ripped apart by some of the Devil's Snare, and he was just now realizing it. That, and how very naked he felt under Bellum's gaze.

But it worked. Bellum dropped Harry's arm and the strange bindings wrapped Harry's arm within them again. Harry visibly shuddered, but was very much thankful when he met Gabriel's frightened golden eyes.

Bellum walked over to Gabriel and held his slender arm at length, the cloth falling away to reveal the pale skin. He trailed down its length with his eyes, practically devouring it. Bellum was just about to make his mark when Gabriel had the sudden audacity to ask him something.

"Bellum, why are you doing this?"

Bellum stopped, and looked up, somewhat startled. "What? I'd think as a Guardian you would know." Gabriel bit his lip fearfully, but didn't waver. "You've been alive for millennia. I haven't. Besides being the Hourglass's keeper, what have I done to wrong you?" Bellum's left eye twitched. "You need to learn to keep your mouth _shut_, boy." As he said this, he ripped a large gash along Gabriel's arm, watching the blood trickle down Gabriel's hand and splatter to the floor.

Gabriel whimpered; attempting to fight back tears as he faintly struggled against his bonds.

"As to the answer of that particular question, it is because of the things he has kept me from doing that I do so verily wish you to die…"

He knelt, and still holding Gabriel's arm, began liking the blood with slightly less gusto than before, though still clearly enjoying the taste. It took all Gabriel had not to squirm under the man's touch.

Suddenly Quirrell cursed loudly in frustration, making the two boys and even Bellum himself look up at him, having somehow forgotten that he was there. "I don't understand! The stone is… _inside_ the mirror? Should I break it?" Bellum's detached expression morphed into a slightly more malignant one. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. What is it you see, anyway?"

Bellum licked just a little more of the blood from Gabriel's arm, Gabriel noticing that Bellum's tongue was not completely pink, yet had a slightly greenish tint to it. He shivered, the sight nearly making him want to gag.

"I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone," Quirrell muttered fervently, "But how do I get it?" Then, out of nowhere, that same voice that sounded like Quirrell but was not Quirrell spoke.

_Use one of them…_

Quirrell turned round; judging which of the two would be best for the job.

"You, Silverwings! You'll do. You've gotten something from the Mirror before, haven't you? We'll try you first." He paused, sneering disgustingly at Bellum. "You can stop playing with your food now. Unbind him and let him stand here!"

Bellum lazily glanced towards the Professor. "Fine, fine. So bossy…"

He stood up and snapped his fingers, the bindings on Gabriel fading into oblivion. He walked a few steps, unsure, until Bellum leaned down by his ear and whispered, "Don't you _dare_ try to run away, you _child_." At this, Gabriel yipped sharply and scampered towards the Mirror, making himself look as presentable as he possibly could. Quirrell gave him a not too kind shove as he said, "Go on," and moved out of the way.

Gabriel could hardly believe his reflection.

His hair was so thick with dust it was almost a blondish gray, and his golden eyes were so terribly bloodshot. Cuts littered his face, including the ones Bellum had made, and his clothing was torn in a few places as well. He looked a right mess indeed. But his reflection changed from the wide-eyed version of himself to a more serious one, which quickly removed the Hourglass from its satchel. It also took a small bag from his right pocket, and held onto the Hourglass with two fingers as he gently pulled off its top. With his left hand, his reflection took the bag and poured its golden contents into the Hourglass.

_That's the five minutes I needed!_ Gabriel thought excitedly.

But whatever would he do with the Hourglass if he got the chance to?

"What do you see, boy? Do you see the stone?" Quirrell prompted, just as his reflection was hastily screwing the top back on, and stuffing the Hourglass back into its satchel.

Gabriel frowned and shook his head. "No sir, I do not."

Quirrell huffed, and tossed him back. "Bind him again and release Harry. Maybe he'll do a better job of trying." Gabriel stumbled into a mildly surprised Bellum's arms. Bellum scoffed, reluctant to take orders from such an ignorant young mortal, but did as he was told. He bound Gabriel as he'd been before; his arms tied loosely to the ground and his feet unable to move. Harry was released, and stumbled up to the Mirror.

Bellum walked back around to Gabriel's front, and knelt again, on one knee, to lick at the blood that still flowed from the scratch on his arm. He said nothing, but simply grinned as he licked, thoroughly enjoying himself. However, Gabriel was beginning to feel a tad lightheaded.

Gabriel did his best to ignore Bellum's attentions as he watched Harry. He desired to see what Harry was seeing, and so the Mirror showed it to him.

At first, Harry's reflection was much like his own, pale and scared, covered in scratches. But then it changed. Harry's reflection winked at him, and pulled something red and shiny from his pocket. The Sorcerer's Stone! It held it up, grinning, and put it back into Harry's right pocket.

"Well?" Quirrell asked impatiently, "What do you see?"

Harry seemed to pause a moment before speaking. "I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," he replied, obviously lying. Bellum had paused in his licking to listen, and had a very troubling expression on his face. "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor." Gabriel winced. Harry had tripped over his words… but somehow, Quirrell bought it.

"Get out of the way," he said. Harry turned around, and walked as briskly as he dared to stand off to Gabriel's left, some distance away. But no sooner had he arrived, the voice from before spoke again, and Quirrell was most definitely not moving his lips.

"He lies… he lies…"

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted, "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

The voice spoke another time, this time saying, "Let me speak to him… face-to-face…" Gabriel was absolutely spellbound. Something about Quirrell was very irregular… he wondered how he hadn't noticed it before. Something to do with his energy, or rather, _energies_. That wasn't normal… was it?

Bellum looked up at Gabriel, and chuckled when he saw the shell-shocked expression on his face. "Surprised? I didn't think you would be. Then again, you don't seem to be much of a Guardian in the first place. Just… watch."

He stood up, seemingly satisfied with Gabriel's arm, which was dripping a little less, though it still stung rather smartly.

"Master," Quirrell whispered, wringing his hands rapidly, "you are not strong enough!" The voice laughed. "I have strength enough… for this…" And both Gabriel and Harry watched in horror as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. After a few moments, the turban fell away, and Quirrell turned on the spot to reveal the owner of the voice.

Or rather, the face of the owner of the voice.

The face struggled against the skin to regain some sort of shape again, though it couldn't do so completely. It had deep, devilish dark eyes, a crooked, wrinkled mouth, and two snakelike slits for what Gabriel was sure was a nose.

Was this… what remained of Lord Voldemort?

"See what I have become?" the face said. "See what I must do to survive? Live off another…a mere parasite… Unicorn blood can sustain me…but it cannot give me a body of my own! But, with the Elixir of Life, I can do just that. Now… why don't you give me that that Stone in your pocket?

Harry finally stumbled backward, looking horrified.

"Don't be a fool, child," Bellum smirked, folding his arms. "You should save your own life and join him. Better to live than meet the fate you friend here's going to meet soon." Harry growled. "No! You let him go!" Bellum frowned. "You would choose death? How very heroic… pity it won't help things." He waved his left hand in a short sweeping motion and set it back down, glancing off to the side.

Gabriel caught a glimpse a something in the corner of his eye, noticing the tendrils shooting up out of the ground. "Harry! Run, or those ropes will get you!" Harry looked down and did as Gabriel commanded, running towards the exit. But flames sprang up at the top of the steps, barring his way.

Bellum whirled on Gabriel and snarled. "You! How dare you!"

Gabriel gasped; he had to get loose of these bonds, _now_. But how?

"That was my _prey_ you little ingrate!" Bellum hissed, grasping Gabriel by his collar. "You'll pay for that, child." Bellum raised his right arm, his claw-like nails poised to strike. But Gabriel, quick thinker that he was, bent backwards and raised his left arm to protect himself, the bonds tightening terribly around his wrist. When Bellum swung, his nails sliced straight through, not his arm, but his bonds. They snapped clean away, enabling Gabriel to bounce back with a counterattack.

"_Incendio_!" He barked, bringing back his left hand to send ribbons of golden-white flame launching towards Bellum. Bellum recoiled, recovering quickly, but Gabriel had already cut himself loose from all his bonds by the time he managed to do so.

"Heh," Bellum spat, licking at a burn on the back of his left hand. "You're more trouble than I thought you to be. Perhaps I should take extra precautions…" Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "No you don't!"

His right hand brushed against the Hourglass protectively before he raised it.

Without a command, Gabriel felt a familiar power flow through him, snaking its way into every part of him, and finally blasting from his fingertips in the form a burst of white lightning. It only just missed hitting Bellum's right shoulder completely, and the Mirror as well. Bellum howled in pain, his clothing burnt to cinders and his shoulder flaring a bright, angry red.

"You, mortal! I need a little help here!" he snarled in the direction of Quirrell.

Voldemort chuckled. "You, need help? I suppose you've only just now realized that the Hourglass is stronger than you think? Very well. Say, child… yes, you. The blond one. Perhaps you could both join us? You don't want your parents to die the same way your friend's did… begging me for mercy…" Gabriel snarled. "Don't you dare talk that way about Harry's parents! My dad said they were good people! People that you killed! You murderer…"

If this affected Voldemort in any way, he didn't show it.

"How touching…" it hissed, "you complement people so well. And so brave…I value bravery very much, you know." Voldemort chuckled. "Quirrell, put the boy out of his misery… at least for now."

Gabriel gasped as Quirrell turned around, grasping Gabriel's throat with invisible hands. Gabriel levitated into the air for a moment before Quirrell furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and tossed the boy carelessly to his left, his back hitting hard against one of the columns, causing him to fall to the ground, limp and petrified. Bellum appeared mildly impressed.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" he asked himself idly.

"Because you're too set in your ways, idiot," Voldemort snapped quietly, Quirrell having turned around again. "Anyone could see right through you if they tried hard enough." Bellum growled. "That was rhetorical, _partner_. And don't you get started on that 'set in your ways' rant. You're still trying to kill the very child you should have been able to kill eleven years ago!"

Harry stepped back on reflex.

Voldemort laughed. "Now I have you all to myself… You know, your parents were very brave…I killed your father first, and he put up a courageous fight… But your mother needn't have died…poor thing was only trying to protect you… Now give me the Stone, unless you want their deaths to have been in vain. I could bring them back, too…if you joined me. Yes, you…and me…together…"

"NEVER!" Harry shouted, moving into a fighting stance. His inexperience showed in the way he placed himself, but he was so sure, so determined; nothing would stop him now. He wanted to run, but he had to get Gabriel out first. "Gabriel's right, my parents were good people. You killed them, and nothing will ever bring them back!" Tears flew from his eyes and splattered to the ground as his head snapped to the side. "I'll fight you, for their sakes."

Voldemort cackled, which didn't seem to faze Harry. When he was done, Bellum just leaned against the Mirror again, saying, "Really, child, it's futile!"

"Well here's a news flash for you: I. Don't. Care."

Then he scrambled for Gabriel's prone form.

"SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort screamed. Bellum thrust a hand forward, causing ropes to dive after Harry fervently, but Harry was too quick for them. He slid against the dirt to kneel at Gabriel's side, shaking him roughly. "Gabriel! Get up! We need to get out of here! I've got the Stone!" Gabriel, who was somewhat awake again, shook his head and tried to process everything that was going on. "What? Running? No… I've got to… Bellum…"

"There's no time, Gabe!" He helped Gabriel up and dragged him towards the exit. Bellum growled. "Sorry my friend, you won't be getting away today!" Gabriel's functions were returning quickly, and he glanced behind them fast enough to push Harry away so that Bellum only tackled him.

To Gabriel's horror, Bellum had changed into something on the cusp of beast and man. He still held his man-like shape, but his eyes were more purple than yellow, and outlined with darker, more elaborate rune-like tattoos. "You tasted so good, earlier… I think it's time I feasted on you properly…" Two vine-like tendrils grew out of the middle of Bellum's back, the tips of which were topped with similar eyelike circles, but these were sharper than the others before them.

Gabriel struggled under Bellum's hold. Finally, he managed to roll him over and was about to get up and run, but Bellum grabbed his shoulders and rolled him back, the battle continuing. At one point Gabriel could hear screams, but he wasn't sure whose they were. His own? Harry's? Quirrell? They certainly weren't Bellum's, though he was clearly in pain every time Gabriel rolled Bellum onto his back, crushing Bellum's writhing yellow-eyed tendrils.

"Don't worry… I'm gracious enough to put you out before I finish you off…aren't I sweet?" Bellum grinned as he pinned him down again, right beside the Mirror, and Gabriel saw that even his teeth had changed into something more animalistic. They were also sharper, and dripping with green saliva that burned away bits of his vest when they fell upon it. But beyond his fear Gabriel could sense something else. There was a will buried deep inside that he couldn't quite describe. It was most definitely tangible, and so very, very safe. He had to keep it alive. Keep himself alive.

So Gabriel did the only thing he could do: kick Bellum straight back.

But first, he grabbed what was left of Bellum's collar, and murmured low into his ear with a voice seemingly not his own, "Not this time, you double-crossing time waster. Today, _I_ reign supreme." And he pushed him off with a powerful jackrabbit kick.

As the two were rolling in the dirt pitting their strengths and wills against one another, Voldemort commanded Quirrell again, "Seize him! SEIZE HIM!" Quirrell went after Harry, leaping over Gabriel and Bellum, like an animal pouncing on its prey. He missed, but got up quickly, twisting Harry's arm into a death grip. Harry screamed in pain, not for his arm, but his scar. Quirrell's touch seemed to blind him with searing pain, and he thrashed with all his might to throw Quirrell off. To his amazement, Quirrell did.

But it wasn't because he'd decided to let him go. Quirrell's hands were bubbling, flashing red with strange, shiny boils.

"What are you doing? SEIZE HIM!" Voldemort howled.

Quirrell lunged, knocking Harry off his feet, Quirrell landing on top of him; his hands around his neck. Harry struggled both to breathe and see clearly, for he could hardly keep awake for the sharp stinging lancing through his body. Yet, he could see Quirrell howling in agony.

"Master, I cannot hold him – my hands… my hands!"

"Then kill him, fool! Kill him!" Voldemort screeched.

Quirrell backed away, panting heavily to regain some of his wits. He raised one of his hands to perform a curse, but Harry, on some snap decision, reached up and grabbed Quirrell's face–

"AAAARGH!"

Quirrell rolled off of him, stumbling and scrambling away, and then it hit him. He couldn't touch Harry without causing him pain… he had to… to… what?

It turned out he didn't need to know, because not a moment later did Quirrell regain his senses; Gabriel kicked Bellum straight into Quirrell's gut, knocking them both backwards. Gabriel scrambled to his feet, Harry rushing for Quirrell – until Gabriel stopped him.

"No, wait."

Harry did. Gabriel was shimmering with a golden energy that practically screamed, 'Don't mess with me.' It seemed that Bellum had, and was about to get the business end of a very pissed off Gabriel. Gabriel untied the satchel the Hourglass rested in, and pulled it out, handling it by two of its supports.

Quirrell and Bellum scrambled to their feet, only to come face-to-face with a grinning Gabriel. "What was it you said, Bellum? 'And then you're lying in your own ashes, wondering how the hell it happened?' You should have listened to him, Professor." Gabriel turned the Hourglass three full turns clockwise.

"_For the crimes you both committed this night, serve your penance under Time's true light._"

The golden sand swirled within and a bright white ball glowed in its centre. Bellum panicked. He'd seen this move once before. But it had been such a long time ago… perhaps he'd been mistaken that the Hourglass had chosen the wrong Guardian. He had no choice but to run.

A light flashed throughout the room, all sound ceasing.

Then, the Hourglass fired upon Quirrell its new, unleashed powers. White light streamed instantly, frying his flesh into a crisp. Gabriel, thoroughly worn out from all the energy he'd just put into the Hourglass, stepped backwards one step before falling into Harry's arms, unconscious, still clutching the Hourglass.

When Harry looked up, he could see the crumbling remains of Quirrell try to make its way to him, but it was too late. It crumbled into dust, his clothes falling to the floor.

Bellum's clothing lay there, tattered and bloodstained, but no body remained.

Harry stood in the sudden silence, still holding the unconscious Gabriel, panting. He was in shock, he aching, he was tired… but he had this unexpected, wonderfully happy thought: he was alive. He could almost laugh… until his eyes caught something swirling in the background. He set Gabriel down, careful not to disturb the Hourglass, and pulled out the Sorcerer's Stone, as if it could help him. He also found his wand, brandishing it quickly for any sign of danger.

Something in the dust… it was only too late did he see what it was.

The specter, seemingly the remains of Lord Voldemort, rushed forward, and Harry, petrified to the spot, could do little but watch. He held up his left arm in a feeble attempt to protect himself, closed his eyes, and fell backwards into darkness.

* * *

I know, I'm bad for cutting it off like this, but I wanted to update before I left for Dallas tomorrow. (I can never work unless I'm at home, for some odd reason.) Well, so did you like how I created my 'human' Bellum? I tried as hard as I could to incorporate components of the creature Bellum into his human version, the insanity, the arms with eyes, that sort of thing. And, you can't really blame him for going insane… after all he IS pretty old, you know.

And the Hourglass wasn't terrible either. Having an extra five minutes really made a difference, huh? XD Well, enjoy. I guess I'll have to make sixteen chapters if I want to do an epilogue… oh well. Reviews are welcome. :D


	15. A New Dawn

Chapter Fifteen: A New Dawn

* * *

Title: Harry Potter and the Phantom Hourglass

Chapter: 15

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Action/Adventure/Fantasy

Parings: Sorry, only frivolous friendships for now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Zelda. Really. I don't.

Description: Crossover with Legend of Zelda. The Phantom Hourglass has been handed down since its beginning, until finally it makes its way into the hands of a boy named Gabriel. He fights alongside Harry Potter, and soon discovers a darkness that has been waiting to exact a deadly revenge.

**Author's Notes:**

Dumbledore's visit in the infirmary gave me trouble. A lot of what he says is so _Harry_ specific I had a hard time with making it seem like I wasn't copying it word for word. I hate doing that… ugh. Well, whatever _is_ word for word, I don't own it. It's not my fault it's so hard to get in Dumbledore's head… (too good with Legilimency I'll expect… lol)

* * *

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open for a moment.

"P-Professor?"

"Go back to sleep, Silverwings…"

"But, the Hourglass…"

"…is safe. Go _back_ to _sleep_."

"Oh… okay…"

Darkness resumed.

.oOo.

Sunlight streamed through the infirmary windows. The doors opened gently and an elegantly dressed young woman walked through them. She stopped at the foot of Gabriel's bed before speaking to the man who sat a little ways away, watching.

"Hello, Severus." She said. Snape grunted from his position in the chair across from Gabriel. She reached up and pulled the pin holding up here hair, which fell down her shoulders in long, golden curls.

"Have you been watching him these whole three days?"

"Him and Potter. Dumbledore's orders. Haven't been able to do any grading whatsoever. It's rather annoying."

"Well," she said, putting a finger to her lips, "Albus is coming in to relieve you soon." She tilted her head and flashed him a gentle smile. "I wanted to thank you, you know. For looking after him." Snape scoffed. "He's a promising student, Alexandria. I had to." She laughed softly. "Details, details," she whispered. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Speaking of details, why didn't you tell him?"

Alexandria didn't reply, staring at the sleeping face of her son. Finally, she said, "I don't know, Severus. I guess I just wanted to protect him. I've been I denial for so long I suppose I didn't want to stop. Bellum is… far, far more dangerous than Voldemort could or ever will be. He's so much more ancient and powerful than he appears to be, and Gabriel… doesn't deserve to feel so, so _hunted_ all the time. I know I did."

Her hair fell in front of her face, tears glistening in her eyes. She began to wonder why she even came in the first place, at least without Shadow.

"He's stronger than you think, Alexandria. Don't assume he can't handle it."

Snape stood up, walked across the floor, pausing only to nod at Professor Dumbledore as he left. Dumbledore walked over to Alexandria and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your son is very brave, you know." She chuckled, brushing away her tears. "Yes, I suppose so. Battling Bellum like that, he is so very brave. I just wish it never had to happen…" Dumbledore met her eyes and gave her a twinkling smile. "Everything happens for a reason."

She glanced back towards her son and smiled.

"I guess so. Say, would you give this to him when he wakes up? I don't think I can face him yet. Not… by myself anyway." Dumbledore nodded.

"Right. I can do that."

He took the letter she produced from her blue coat pocket and she bowed slightly, inclining her head to him in thanks. "I owe you everything, Professor." She whispered with a tender smile. "Look over him as often as you can…"

"I will." She nodded one last time and left, bound for home.

.oOo.

A little while later, Gabriel found himself staring into two, bright shiny orbs. They reflected his face, much like the Mirror of Erised did.

Wait… the Mirror?

Suddenly he became aware that the orbs were not orbs at all, but light glaring off Professor Dumbledore's glasses. "Oh," he murmured, stunned, "hello, Professor." Professor Dumbledore smiled at him. "Good afternoon, Gabriel." Gabriel blinked, still wondering what he was doing there. He thought for a moment, his gaze trailing along the walls of the Infirmary, Dumbledore again, and the person lying in the bed next to him. Harry.

"Harry!" he whispered, the word forcing itself past his lips. Harry stirred, his eyelashes fluttering, and then he opened them groggily.

Harry looked over. "Gabe?" Gabriel smiled, happy his friend was all right.

Then Harry turned his head to examine his surroundings, only to find Professor Dumbledore's smiling face watching him intensely. "Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore nodded. "Good afternoon, Harry."

Harry nodded, still trying to gather his thoughts, putting the pieces together.

Gabriel, on the other hand, glanced toward his beside table, where a leather satchel sat, the string tightly tied up at its top. He instantly grabbed for it, unwrapping the strings and pulling out the Phantom Hourglass, pressing it close to his chest and taking in its familiar wooden smell.

"It's good that the Hourglass is all right," he said finally, looking up. "So who has the Stone, then? Last I recall, it was in Harry's possession." Harry gasped. "That's right! Sir, where is it?"

"Destroyed," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Destroyed?" Harry sighed, anxious, and not all too sure what to feel. "So, your friend, Nicholas Flamel… he and his wife will die, won't they?" Gabriel frowned. "Destroyed… huh. I suppose it's for the best."

Harry turned to him. "Why… would you say that?" Gabriel shrugged. "Well, considering what the Stone did – giving as much life and money anyone could want – it's only right it should be destroyed. Right, Professor?" Dumbledore nodded sagely. "That's right. They are the two things humans want most of all. The trouble is, humans seem to have a knack of choosing precisely the things which are the worst for them."

Harry seemed to understand.

Gabriel paused in his stroking as a thought wormed its way into his mind. "Sir?" he piped, Dumbledore's attention shifting. "Yes, Gabriel?" Gabriel drew in a breath before beginning softly. "Where is Bellum now, do you think? Or Voldemort for that matter? Surely he's not completely gone…"

_Even though I __did__ pretty much blow Quirrell to bits…_ he added mentally.

"Bellum?" Dumbledore echoed, "I cannot say. If you yourself cannot sense him, then he is nowhere near this place or you."

"Most likely he went to lick his wounds somewhere safe…" Gabriel muttered.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Perhaps you're right. And as for Voldemort, well… I can tell you that he is not dead; in fact he cannot be killed. He is still out there, perhaps looking for another body to share…" Gabriel frowned. "And judging by the way he left Quirrell to die like that… he treats his followers with little more mercy than he does his enemies… am I right?"

"Of a sort," replied Dumbledore.

There was a momentary silence where Harry had finally collected his wits and enough of his own courage to speak up himself.

"Sir? There are some things that… that _I'd_ like to know… things I want to know the truth about…" Dumbledore sighed. The truth. "You should be careful with the truth, beautiful and terrible as it is. You must treat it with the great of caution. However, I shall answer your questions unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you to forgive me. Nor will I lie, either, so do not fear that of me."

Harry nodded, and Gabriel turned slowly, his head tilted to one side.

"Will you answer some of my questions as well?" Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. No doubt you have quite a few." Gabriel frowned again, but decided to lean back and glance over at Harry. "You first, mate."

Harry nodded.

"Well… Voldemort said that he only killed my mother because she tried to stop him from killing me. But why did he want to kill me in the first place?"

Dumbledore sighed very deeply and rubbed his temples with his right hand.

"Alas, I cannot tell you what you ask me. Not today. Not now. When you are older. Put it from your mind now, and – though I know you hate to hear this – when you are ready, you will know."

Harry sighed. Well, that had certainly been productive. He glanced at Gabriel.

Gabriel nodded, and locked eyes with the Headmaster. "Sir, I think it was you who told me that the Bellum and the Hourglass were both equals… or maybe that was Firenze. But anyway, as far as I know, only a single hour remains of its sand. Do you know where any of it is?"

_And would __I__ know when I came anywhere close?_

"No, I do not."

Gabriel's spirits fell, but something in Dumbledore's eyes held his gaze.

"However… I have heard of rumors of a Compass that would lead you to them. I cannot say where it would be, but you may try checking with your mother on that one." Gabriel was impatient to ask another question that the reference to his mother sparked, but he held his tongue.

"Professor? Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

Harry looked a bit timid, and glanced over at Gabriel, who flashed him a gentle smile to reassure him that things were all right. And really, most of the answers to his questions were either not possible to answer, or he'd have to refer to his mother. But, oddly, he had the distinct impression that his mother was the one afraid of the impending conversation, not himself.

While Gabriel was (ahem) lost in thought…

"Your mother died to save you, Harry. That, and if there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love."

"But what do those things mean? And in English, please?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Well my boy, since Voldemort cannot understand love, he didn't realize that love as powerful as your mother's leaves its own mark." Harry reached instinctively up to his scar, but Dumbledore waved a gentle, scolding finger at him.

"No, no. It cannot be seen. It lives… in your very skin. To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone… that gives one protection to last forever. Quirrell, full of hatred, greed and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, could not touch you for this reason. It was agony to touch a person marked by something so good."

Harry nodded and turned in his bed to look at Gabriel. "Hey, Gabe! It's your turn!" Gabriel blinked, and then remembered what they were doing.

"Oh, forgive me. I was…" but he couldn't finish. Instead he shook his head and looked a little off to the side as he asked his next question. "Professor, do you know why my mother didn't tell me about the Hourglass? I mean, she had all that time…" Dumbledore thought a moment before he replied and even then he only simply held up and finger and said, "Ah!" before reaching into his robes and pulling out a letter.

"I do not know whether or not that will answer your question, but you mother gave it to me this morning before she left. She came as soon as word reached her of your injury."

"Is she still here?"

"I'm afraid not. She had to leave quickly to return to her job. But rest assured, whatever her reasons, Gabriel, I know for a fact that she was only looking out for you." Gabriel, having taken the letter, stared at it for the longest time before opening it and reading its contents.

_Dear Gabriel,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I never told you about the Hourglass. My only explanation? Fear. Fear for you, myself… and the rest of the family. _

_But I know that doesn't excuse my actions._

_Other than fear, I suppose another reason was that I wanted to keep the knowledge of Bellum away from you as long as possible. I myself did not even meet him until I was fifteen. But my father was very good at keeping me hidden. I, apparently, have not done as well as he did._

_I was hoping to keep you from meeting him for much longer than that, so that maybe… just maybe it might have been easier for you. What a fool I was, thinking that, if I could not even bear to tell you before you were eleven! _

_(My father told me when I was six.)_

_If you have any more questions, and I know you surely must, please wait until we meet again face to face. I'd much prefer that. And, if you can, forgive my mistake. I was only trying to protect you from being just as much as afraid of him as I was. I still love you very much._

_With all my heart,_

Mother

He set the letter in his lap just as Dumbledore finished explaining to Harry exactly why Snape hated Harry so much. Something to do with owing Harry's father a life debt…

"Do you have any more questions, Gabriel?"

Gabriel sat up straight, searching for the owner of the voice, only to find Dumbledore smiling at him serenely.

"No sir. I believe the rest of the answers to my questions lie with my mother."

"And you?" Dumbledore said to Harry. "Just one more thing…" Dumbledore nodded signaling for Harry to continue.

"Exactly how did I get the Stone out of the mirror?"

"Ah, now, I'm glad you asked me that. It was one of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. You see, only one who wanted to _find_ the Stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it. Otherwise, they'd just see themselves making gold or drinking Elixir."

Gabriel hummed. "So how did the Hourglass sand get in there, I'd like to know…" Dumbledore seemed surprised. "So, that's where you found it? Well, what matters is that you have enough sand to fight Bellum, am I right?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"More or less. I was hoping if I knew how it got there, it might lead me to more clues on other concentrations of sand, but… if what you say about that Compass is true then maybe I don't need to know." Dumbledore smiled.

"That's the spirit. Now, enough questions. I suggest you start on these sweets, boys." Gabriel and Harry blinked. "Sweets?" Together they peered at the edges of their beds to see two small mountains of sweets ranging in variety from Chocolate Frogs to Licorice Wands. "Courtesy of your admirers and friends," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. He pawed gently at one side of Harry's pile.

"Ah! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans! I was unfortunate enough in my youth to come across a vomit-flavored one, and since then I've rather lost my liking for them… but I think I'll be safe with a nice toffee, don't you?"

He flashed a gentle grin and popped a golden-brown bean into his mouth. After a moment, he tilted his head ever so slightly and said, "Alas! Ear wax!"

Both Gabriel and Harry grimaced.

.oOo.

After three days, Gabriel sort of expected visitors (if there were any) to be anxious for word of their status.

Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, nice yet strict as she was, obviously hadn't.

"I want to see my brother! I have family visitation rights!"

"But, but!" Madam Pomfrey spluttered, "The rest of you aren't family! Only Aria!" Gabriel laughed quietly to himself as Harry strained to hear Ron arguing with her from beyond the door. "Come on now, just five minutes!" And Hermione's quiet, reasoning tone chimed in with, "He's right, we just want to see them for a few moments." There was a long, pregnant pause before grudgingly, Madam Pomfrey let them all in.

"Oh, very well," she said, "But five minutes _only_."

She turned sharply, leaving the door open, her cap a little off to one side, and few hairs springing annoyingly from her tight little bun and whipping in the gentle breeze as she walked briskly down the aisle to her office in the back.

"Poor woman…" Gabriel muttered, smiling to himself.

"_Harry!_" "_Gabe_!"

The two girls practically flew down the aisle to their beds, while Draco and Ron simply walked at their own pace. "Gabriel!" Aria laughed as the tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks happily, and she skidded to a halt by his side, her legs tucked neatly under her skirts. Hermione had done much the same, only she was still standing, and with much less theatrics.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to…" She paused, not wanting to go down that road, so she tried another, piping quietly, "Dumbledore was so worried…" But then she wasn't sure where to go from there.

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What _really_ happened?" Then something caught his eye; something purple.

"And what is that?"

Gabriel paled when he realized Ron was referring to the Hourglass. He looked at Harry, who nodded. He sighed, and they both began to tell the truth about what happened the moment they'd stepped through the fire. Gabriel obviously went first, giving a brief history on the Hourglass before continuing, and trying carefully to keep what he remembered of Bellum's character true to every fault. Harry did much the same.

At the end of it all, Gabriel held the Hourglass closer to his chest and said weakly, "So, none of you are mad at me for keeping a secret, are you?" Aria frowned. "I'm a little annoyed that you didn't trust me enough to even mention it, but I guess I can see where you're coming from. And Mum kept all of it from you?" Gabriel shrugged.

"Yeah, pretty much. She says she's going to answer all my questions when we get home, though. Can't say if she'll do it or not, but I believe her when she said she was sorry for not telling me."

Ron and Hermione nodded. "So what are you going to do?" Hermione asked him. "Look for the Compass that Dumbledore mentioned. If there's anything I really want to get out of my mother, it's information on that. I really need the rest of that sand." Then he paused. "Speaking of Dumbledore, what happened to the rest of you?"

Aria was the one who answered.

"Well, since I was the one with the broom, I raced outta there as quickly as possible. I was on my way to the Owlery when I met up with Dumbledore, and he helped me get Hermione and Ron up to the infirmary. Then I went and brought Draco back while Dumbledore went and got you two. It's all sort of a blur, really."

Draco shrugged. "Can't say I blame you. I hardly remember getting back into bed that night… good thing no one noticed I was gone, though. That would have been potentially problematic."

Harry chuckled quietly and stared at Draco for a moment.

"Say, Draco, what are you going to do about the House thing? Most of the Slytherins know about you being friends with us, so… um, yeah." Draco shrugged again. "I figured I'd play it smooth and say I'm spying on the enemy. I'm a good actor, so I can pull it off. It'll be a good cover in case my father finds out I'm spending so much time with you."

"You're going to have to tell him someday."

Draco scoffed. "Hopefully not for a while. I like not being disowned."

Gabriel sighed and flashed him once of those 'hey, what can you do' looks. "Well, if it's any consolation, my home's as safe as any if you need a place to crash." Draco smiled. "Thanks, Silverwings."

Then he mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Means a lot to me."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks with Harry. "Hey Draco!" Ron called. Draco looked up. Ron walked over to him and held out his hand. "Friends, right?" Draco stared at it, but then decided to shake. "Sure, Weasley. As long as I get to tease you about your second-hands in front of my father."

"As much as you want, mate. The hair's off-limits, though."

They all laughed, which drew the attention of Madame Pomfrey from his position at her desk.

"Hey! You've had nearly fifteen minutes already! Now, OUT!"

.oOo.

Draco was back in his place at the Slytherin table on the day of the end-of-year feast. He waved discreetly in Gabriel's direction at the Gryffindor table and proceeded to quickly turn his attentions to his food. The Great Hall was decorated in green and silver for the celebrations. There were several small banners bearing the Slytherin crest lining the ceiling, with the largest one hanging directly above the High Table.

Slytherin was currently winning the House Cup challenge for the seventh year in a row, but Draco knew if Dumbledore had anything to say about it, that was going to change very soon.

And he knew for certain the old man was going to say _something_.

So when Dumbledore entered the room, all chatter ceasing, Draco simply leaned back and tried very hard not to smile.

"Another year gone! Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you all with an old man's sentiments before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were–"

"Fat chance of that!" one of the Weasley twins crowed.

Draco could hardly suppress a snort. "–and now you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next years starts," Dumbledore continued, as if he had never been interrupted.

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

All the Slytherins, save Draco, chose to burst into a storm of cheers and stamps. Draco simply glanced off to the side and took a drink from his goblet, as if he were bored with the proceedings.

Which, he was. Couldn't the man just move on with it already?

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

From behind his goblet, Draco smiled. Finally!

The room went very still. Draco could almost hear the falling smiles of the Slytherins around him. "Ahem," Dumbledore began, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…"

"First – to Mr. Ronald Weasley and Gabriel Silverwings…"

Draco could see Ron going terribly purple in the face, presumably from forgetting to breathe. Gabriel seemed a little caught off guard, but was mostly fine. "Breathe," Draco mouthed, Ron looking in his general direction. Just a little color seeped out of his face.

"…for the most brilliant teamwork and best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Aria hugged her brother tightly as the cheers thundered through the room. Harry nudged Ron a little to get him breathing again, and everyone else just chattered endlessly. Eventually the din died down and there was silence again.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger and Aria Silverwings… for the use of cool logic in the face of fire and quick, decisive thinking, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." Aria, still hugging her brother, apparently gasped, eyes wide, proceeding to bury her face in Gabriel's shoulder. Hermione simply buried her own face in her arms.

Draco counted the points in his head. Gryffindors were a hundred points up now… did the old man have a few more tricks up his sleeve?

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter…" said Dumbledore. Silence swept through the room. "… for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

Ah. That was it. Through the deafening cheering Draco could count that the Gryffindors now had four hundred and seventy-two points – exactly the same as Slytherin. Tied for the house cup… hmm. There had to be something more. There was, wasn't there?

Dumbledore raised his hand. There it was. The room slowly grew quiet.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table exploded with sound. Everyone stood up to yell and cheer and Neville disappeared under a pile of people hugging him.

"Is he serious?" Pansy hissed, "The old geezer must be playing favorites! That's not fair!" Draco put on his most nonchalant face and said sweetly. "Honey, he's the Headmaster. He can do what he likes. Even if _we_ don't." She folded her arms like a little child who wasn't getting their way. "I still don't think it's fair!" Draco shrugged and turned back to his goblet, smiling secretly into it as he pretended to drink.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the thunderous applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating, "we need a little change in decoration."

He clapped his hands, and in an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a fierce Gryffindor lion took its place. Draco watched out of the corner of his eye as Snape shook hands with McGonagall, a obviously forced, cheery smile plastered to his face.

He glanced over towards Gabriel, who nodded, and shrugged. Nothing was going to change at all, really.

Later, after dinner, Draco caught up with Gabriel in a dark corridor close to the Great Hall. "Write to me? I'll send my personal owl so my father doesn't see your letters on the dining room table." Gabriel laughed. "Sure. As long as she doesn't bite."

Draco smiled, laughing quietly. "See you on the train."

Gabriel nodded. "Right."

.oOo.

Harry's hands trailed the edges of the faded, leather-bound album he held in his lap. Hagrid had given it to him before they'd left, as a sort of apology gift for Fluffy. He'd looked through most of it already, but one picture in particular kept his eyes trained to it. His parents. His mother, holding him. They were in front of what looked like a train. The Hogwarts Express, maybe? He wasn't sure. They were certainly happy, though.

"Those your parents?" Harry jolted, but realized it was only Aria who was asking. She glanced sweetly over his shoulder at the picture, waiting expectantly. "Y-Yeah," he said, sliding it over so she could get a better look.

"Wow! You're so cute!" She cooed, obviously referring to the picture. But Harry couldn't help but blush and he hid it well in the dim lighting.

She handed it back to him. "I wish I could see you over the summer. But, I doubt it." Harry sighed. "Yeah, my aunt and uncle are kind of funny about magic. They might not even let me outside." She shrugged. "I can still write to you, though." He cat curled around her legs and padded off in the direction of the opposite cabin.

There was an odd silence for a little while before Gabriel came in telling them it was time to change into their muggle clothes, since they were nearing the station. It was a welcome interruption.

As they were exiting, Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hey, remember. Should we ever meet outside of the school setting or in my father's presence, I won't be treating you like this. You know, all polite and the like." Harry nodded. "Yeah, I know. Anything else I should know about?" Draco thought for a moment.

"Maybe our house elf, Dobby. Father wrote to me saying he won't shut up about you. But I wouldn't worry too much. Just… don't get killed, all right?" He winked. "I want to be there to gloat over your dead body."

"Oh, that's nice," Harry deadpanned.

Draco laughed quietly as he left for the direction of the gate. Ron and the others caught up with him then.

"You must come and stay this summer," said Ron, "all of you – I'll send you an owl." "Thanks," said Harry, not wanting to voice his concerns, "I'll need something to look forward to."

"You still famous where you're going, Harry?" Hermione asked him.

Harry shook his head. "Not where I'm going, no."

Ron and Hermione were about to say their goodbyes to Harry, Aria, and Gabriel when Alexandria herself appeared before them.

"Hello Mother," Gabriel said softly. Alexandria looked a bit uneasy. Gabriel watched her expression and shook his head, taking her hand. "It's okay, Mum. I promise." She smiled weakly and seemed to relax a little. Then her attentions turned to Harry. "Are you all right?" He nodded. "More or less, considering an insane madman almost killed me, but yeah. I'm okay."

Alexandria couldn't help but laugh.

"Ready, are you?"

They all turned around. It was Harry's Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, mustached, and looking generally furious at Harry's nerve to be carrying all that he was in the middle of a station full of ordinary people.

"Hello again," Alexandria said sweetly, a hint of tartness lining her greeting.

Uncle Vernon blinked, and back up for a moment.

"You're a… witch?" Alexandria shrugged. "Well of course! But really, you didn't need to know that, did you?" She grinned, chuckling darkly. "Now if you don't mind, my son _will_ be allowed to come and visit with Harry as many times as he likes… is that clear? Or shall I have to remedy the situation?"

"No, no… he's still… um…" Uncle Vernon stopped to gather himself and his words. Finally he barked at Harry, "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." Then he inched away from Gabriel's mother as quickly as possible.

Harry hung back to exchange goodbyes with his friends.

"Hope you have – er – a good holiday," said Hermione, looking uncertainly after Uncle Vernon. "Ah, I'll keep an eye on 'im. Won't I, Harry?" Gabriel said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure Gabe."

"Good luck, mate." Harry laughed shakily, dragging his luggage in the direction of his uncle. "I'll need it…" he muttered as he left.

When it was just Gabriel, Aria, and their mother, Gabriel tapped his mother on her shoulder, watching Harry leave. "Say, Mother? When we meet them again, can you make sure that _exact_ same expression finds its way onto his face? I quite think it makes him a little more human."

Alexandria laughed. "I quite agree, son. When next we meet…"

* * *

Wha… when did this get done? Huh. Well, another story down, couple more to go.

I think I'll either work on the Charlie Bone fic or my Zelda one. Leaning more towards Zelda since I don't have much inspiration for Charlie Bone at the moment… well, I hope most of what I managed to scrounge up sounded both plausible and interesting. See you again soon! Reviews = love. :)


End file.
